Lady Prince A Time Travel Story
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Hermione hated seeing her second family so sad, and so she attempted to use her time turner to go back to the battle to save Fred. However the Burrow was attacked and a spell hit Hermione's time turner catapulting her back into her petrified body and her second year. Hermione finds out she is really A Prince and decides to try and save everyone. (I Don't Own Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1: Too Far Back

Chapter 1: Too Far Back

Watching her second family mourn and a twin fall apart as he lost the other half of himself Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. Running into her room she went through her stuff tearing everything apart looking for the thing she had stolen a couple years ago. Looking down at the familiar device she had used during her third year Hermione gave a sad smile as she turned it back twenty four hours. She wouldn't be able to save everyone, but she couldn't allow Fred to die.

However seconds before she was going to let go of the time turner and explosion shook the house and Hermione found herself twisting and turning as she fell out of the window of the room she shared with Ginny. The time turner turning further back then she had wanted and Hermione screamed as a green light headed towards her hitting the time turner in her hand. Everything around her turned nauseous as Hermione found herself falling and twisting having to close her eyes as she felt herself drift into unconsciousness.

When Hermione woke up it was too loud voices around her. Opening her eyes she was shocked to find herself at the Hogwarts infirmary and she wondered just how far back she had ended up going. Looking around her Hermione had to hold in a scream when she saw familiar red hair beside her and found herself looking into the eyes of Fred Weasley, although this was a Fred Weasley back in fourth year. Somehow she had ended up going back to the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

"Oh Merlin Madam Pomfrey she's awake!" Fred's astonished voice yelled making the familiar witch bustle over to them and shove Fred out of the way. Hermione watched in shock as the woman started waving her wand around her in fast movements tisking and Hermione could see a very shocked look on her face.

Turning away from the wand movements that were making her feel a bit nauseous Hermione looked at Fred again. She was a little shocked to find him here when she woke up because by the time line it must be after the petrified students were woken up. Yet the first time around only Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape had been around her when she had woken up. So why was Fred here this time and why did he seem so shocked to find her awake?

"Ms. Granger, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking at her strangely. Never had Hermione seen that look on Madame Pomfrey's face even after she had been told that the scar on her arm would never heal.

"Fine why?" she asked sighing as she realized she was in her younger body meaning that her teeth hadn't been fixed yet.

Before Madame Pomfrey could answer the door to the infirmary opened and a familiar presence came blowing in. A man who Hermione had watched die and an accomplished Legilimens Hermione just prayed that her shield would hold up. She'd rather not have to explain why she had memories from years in the future. She'd have to be very careful not to show what she knew, but at the same time change things where she could without it seeming suspicious.

The Professor Hermione had once feared was looking at her in shock before he approached the bed. "Simply astonishing I've never heard of a victim of petrifaction waking up on their own." It was odd for Hermione to hear him talking like that and not sound like the evil man she had believed him to be for years.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear at what he had said, she had just assumed that she had woken up after being given the antidote. If she woke up before everyone else though it would cause many people to start thinking she had special powers, although Hermione was sure the only reason she had woken up was because of her soul transference. As the soul of her older self found itself in her younger body her body must have been forced awake to make sure the soul settled right.

Looking at them fearfully Hermione found herself pleading with them, "please don't tell anyone I'm awake."

"Whatever for child? Your friends will be happy to see you," Madame Pomfrey said looking at her in reassurance. Hermione almost jumped as a hand slipped itself into her own and she turned to look at Fred who gave her a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"I don't need people looking at me strangely, please Madame Pomfrey Professor Snape, I don't need to be treated like I have special gifts," she pleaded her eyes wide with panic. What if when Voldemort returned, if she couldn't stop him, he heard about this and decided to recruit her instead of kill her. Or worse people might try putting her on the same pedestal that Harry had spent his entire childhood on.

"Actually I think it's for the best, if the Heir finds out that Ms. Granger is awake they just might try to succeed in killing her this time. Better to make up a reason why her friends can't see her Poppy instead of putting the girl into needless danger," Professor Snape said his reason logical and something Hermione would have thought of it she wasn't panicking. Then again could anyone really blame her for panicking when she found herself sent five years into the past?

"I didn't even think of that. Mr. Weasley you'll have to be careful not to let anyone know, and I guess we can't forbid you from seeing Ms. Granger, but please do be careful when visiting her," the mediwitch said sternly.

Never did Hermione think that she would see the day where a teacher would allow one of the Weasley twins to be in their domain. Actually it still shocked her that Fred was the only one in here, she thought if one twin came to visit her both would, so where was George? It's not like Fred and Hermione had been super close until the summer of third year, so why would he come visit her on his own?

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Fred said sounding oddly serious as he smiled down at her. It was still odd for Hermione to get used to the fact that a living breathing Fred Weasley was now beside her. She had seen his dead body and she was praying that this wasn't a dream, she didn't know if she could take waking up to find out that Fred was still dead.

* * *

Hermione had woken up only about a month or so before she was supposed to, and she was lucky that Harry and Ron had already received her message. Otherwise the boys wouldn't know what they were dealing with. It was hard for her not spilling the beans to Fred about how Ginny was the one opening the chamber. In two weeks Ginny would be taken and rescued by Harry, and then it would take another two weeks after that for the potions to be finished.

Professor Snape surprisingly was the one who brought Fred to visit her often under the guise that Fred was in detention. Both she and Fred were very confused about the turn of events with their potions teacher, but neither of them asked why he was being so nice to them they were too afraid that he would stop. With the ban still on Fred wouldn't be able to wander the halls alone, so Hermione really did appreciate what their potions teacher was doing. Madame Pomfrey even seemed confused about his behavior, but she like them never pointed it out. Instead asking Professor Snape how the potions were coming along.

During the time that Hermione was in her own private room she grew closer to Fred and started to rebuild the friendship they had before he had died. He kept her up to date about how all her friends were doing and how he and George were still pulling pranks to try and brighten the mood. Another thing he did was smuggle her books from her own personal collection although he refused to tell her how he got into her room, and he had even given her a book on pranks. Hermione was certain that her accepting it would be one of the only times that she would ever see that sort of look on the face of a Weasley twin.

* * *

Then two weeks after she had woken up Fred had come and woke her up, jolting her out of a nightmare she had been having from his death. The look of pure agony on his face told her that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and that he still didn't know that his sister was safe. Hermione didn't even say a word before she wrapped her arms around Fred, Madame Pomfrey peeking in on them for a moment to check on the young boy before silently walking out. It was surprising to Hermione how much Madame Pomfrey accepted Fred being here with her, and she was thankful to the older witch for not making it so that she was all alone.

Finally Fred stopped crying and started to talk, "Ginny, the heir ... of Slytherin took Ginny. The message said her ... skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever," Fred said chocking on the words.

"She will be fine Fred trust me," Hermione said wishing for the first time that she had told someone the truth when she woke up. Yet she was too afraid of people wanting her for her knowledge of the future, and she refused to become a weapon. However she couldn't just watch Fred fall apart thinking that his little sister would die.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her looking at her with wide eyes. In honesty she had expected for Fred to scream at her telling her she couldn't know that, but instead he seemed to be looking at her with hopeful eyes like her words could hold no lies. The trust he was showing in her was scary, but at the same time it made Hermione feel happier then she had in a long time.

Smiling at him brightly she just gave the answer anyone would expect of her, "because Harry will save her. He sort of has a hero complex that boy," she added the last part with a wink and said it in a whisper like it was a big secret.

Fred just laughed at her shaking his head, but the pained look in his eyes had dimmed. "You're right that boy will find a way to save her. Thank you Hermione."

"Anytime Fred, but I think right now you should be with your family to keep their spirits up. Besides I think Ginny will want to see you all after her Prince saves her," Hermione said getting up out of bed and shoving Fred to the door. Although for safety she didn't open it instead stepping to the side a little so that no one would see her when Fred left.

Giving her one more hug Fred winked at her before walking out of the room. His shoulders no longer looked like they were holding the weight of the world on his shoulders and he truly looked like she had lifted his burden. To think Hermione was the one who cheered up one half of the Weasley Twins when they used to be the ones always cheering her up. This time around she wouldn't be so harsh on them about the pranks because she now knew how badly it was when one half of the light was gone.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione was sound asleep when the blissfully happy Weasley twin had snuck into her room. Madame Pomfrey no longer caring that he always ended up coming during the night. Most of the time it was too reassure himself that the little witch was actually awake and that it hadn't all been a dream. Ever since she had been petrified he had terrible nightmares that the monster of the chamber had killed her instead, and the first time he had come in here was when she was still petrified. Madame Pomfrey had originally come out to give him trouble for sneaking in here at night when no one was supposed to be walking around the castle, but one look at his face and she had just smiled sadly at him before giving him a blanket. She had practically ordered him to stay the night and after that Fred found himself sleeping in the infirmary and being escorted to the Great Hall by the Mediwitch in the mornings.

He had been so confused when Hermione had woken up early on her own, and he knew that the Mediwitch and Professor Snape were just as confused. Then he had grown terrified when Professor Snape had said it was for her safety that no one knew she was awake, tha the heir might come to finish off the job.

Now here he was the castle safe and the Basilisk dead. He had finally been able to sneak away from his family who had surrounded a terrified Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Since everyone believed Hermione had to be moved out of the infirmary beds for her safety, the story being that a Slytherin had snuck in here one night trying to hex her into a coma so that she would never wake up. Madame Pomfrey had told everyone that she was sent to a private room in the castle, and the door to her room was invisible unless if you knew it was there. He had never actually told Hermione that no one could see him leaving because watching her try to conceal herself from others was just so adorable.

Over the last two weeks getting to know Hermione had given him a new friend. A friend that for the time being wasn't one he shared with George. Not to mention that somehow Hermione could tell them apart, something only Angelina and Katie had been able to do before now. Neither girl had ever explained how they could tell them apart though when not even their own mother could, but maybe their mother not being able to was their own fault since they always tried to confuse her into thinking she was talking to the other twin.

When he had come to see Hermione earlier when Ginny had been taken, or rather brought herself down to the chamber because of that book possessing her, he had felt so lost. Yet Hermione had sounded so certain that Harry would save Ginny and he had, if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's Phoenix Harry Potter would have died in the process of saving his baby sister. All the Weasleys owed Harry so much for saving her.

It made him wonder though how Hermione had been so confident that Harry could find Ginny, how could she know that Harry would find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets? He had been relieved by her, but now it just seemed odd that she knew even if she didn't go into specifics. Not to mention that she hadn't even seemed shocked when he had said Ginny had been taken not once had she been worried about his little sister. Even though he knew she cared for the younger girl. It couldn't just be her blind faith in Harry that had her positive Ginny would be fine, but he didn't have enough clues to figure out the answer. Maybe one day in the future he could find out how exactly Hermione had been so calm.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by quickly as Fred started preparing for his exams. Exams that she herself was exempt from since almost everyone still believed that she was petrified. Actually Fred ended up using her to test his knowledge on subjects and she helped him out with the trickier ones. Understanding that Fred wanting help was more to help elevate her boredom that was growing more as each day passed with her being able to go outside or talk to anyone else. Studying his material with Fred gave her purpose and she was certain that Fred was going to do surprisingly well on his exams this year and shock everyone especially his teachers. Well all of them except for Professor Snape who had seen them studying together the once and an odd expression had passed on his face, almost one of longing like watching them study made him remember something painful.

Finally the potions were done and Hermione was reunited with her two best friends. Although acting like she and Fred weren't close was killing her. Yet the two of them had agreed that they had to make it seem like their friendship started growing when they met again next year. After all it would seem very suspicious for her to suddenly be friends with Ron's older brother after having just woken up from petrifaction. It was difficult being away from him after having seen him so much over the past month, but they shared little smiles that promised they wouldn't have to do it for long. Next year people would find it strange, but she and Fred would become friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Gringotts Letters Meetings

Chapter 2: Gringotts Letters and Meetings

Hermione had been home for a week having to deal with her parents fussing over her. They only knew that Hermione had some sort of accident well at school and had been in a coma for a little while. It had been difficult for Hermione to convince them that she was fine and that everything would be alright, she had been terrified that they were going to pull her out of school. Well not completely since she knew exactly what she had said to them last time to convince them to allow her to go back. Hogwarts was her home, and Hermione just didn't feel like she fit in with the Grangers anymore.

Even though it had only been a week Hermione had already had three letters from Fred. The owl he used wasn't Errol though and she wondered whose owl he was borrowing to send her letters. It was always the same owl, but no one else ever wrote, and it confused her since she had seen the owl at Hogwarts. She trusted Fred wouldn't tell anyone that she had woken up early though and figured that he had just given a Fred worthy reason as to why he was constantly writing his little brother's best friend. That is if he even told the person whose owl that he was burrowing why he needed it so often.

Talking with Fred was better than with Harry and Ron, Fred actually wrote her asking her questions instead of just telling her about himself like his brother did, and Harry she knew lied about a few things. Hermione had only suspected things weren't well at home originally after hearing about the bars on his window from the previous summer in the original time line. Now she knew that things weren't good and she was frantically trying to figure out a way to free Sirius before he escaped in a couple of weeks. She just couldn't figure out how to out Peter without alerting the foul rat so that he could escape. This time Sirius would be a real godfather to Harry instead of having to be on the run now if only she knew how to accomplish that.

Hermione was just starting to write a new letter to Fred planning to pick his brain about how to free a prisoner of Azkaban legally when an owl flew in her window. Usually that wouldn't be anything new except for the fact that the owl that was holding the letter out to her had the crest of Gringotts. Not once had Gringotts ever written her, so how could her having been in the wrong time for a little over a month change things enough that they would now be sending her a letter.

Wondering just what they could possibly want Hermione's hands were shaking as she started to carefully remove the letter from the owl's leg. An irrational part of her wondered if somehow Gringotts knew of her break in that would happen in the future and were saying she wasn't allowed in their bank ever again. Or that the letter would be cursed in some way.

Finally after what felt like an hour Hermione had gotten the letter off of the bird. The parchment was odd and strange different then the parchment she was used to using in Hogwarts making her wonder if the goblins had a different way of making it. The crest seemed to be mocking her as she slit it open feeling the thick paper within and dropped the letter into her hand. Looking at it she was a little shocked to see that it was from the inheritance section of the bank and she began to read.

 _Dear Ms. Granger_

 _It has recently come to our attention that you have met magical maturity despite the fact that you are only going to be turning thirteen in a few months. We at Gringotts do not care how your magic and soul is that of a mature witch early on, but your maturity has curiously opened a will that has been sealed for a while. As well as another letter enclosed from a family that we were informed had all died out, but obviously that was a lie._

 _According to said will you Ms. Granger have somehow inherited the entire fortune of the Prince family. A pureblood family who has always been run by the females of the family as the only other heir of the Prince family is male it leaves you as the new Lady Prince. As such we at Gringotts request that you come into the bank at your earliest convenience so that we can discuss with you what it means to be an heir to the family. As well as do a magical blood test to make sure this letter was not sent to you in error and that you are the true heir of the family._

 _If you are truly the Lady Prince it also brings into question a betrothal that has been denied for many centuries between your family and that of the Prewett family. A betrothal that you would have to choose one of the sons of the Weasley family, whose mother was a Prewett, and then when the wizarding world see's you as seventeen you can choose to pass the betrothal on, or put it into affect. The male you choose would have no choice, but to accept said betrothal as only the female, or head of the Prince family can object to it._

 _May the gold flow ever in your favor. Sincerely:_

 _Gornuck, Head of the Inheritance Branch of Gringotts._

Putting the letter down Hermione was shocked at what it was implying. As far as Hermione remembered the only living Prince was Severus Snape. If this letter was true then it was informing Hermione that her father was the Potions Professor that she had spent more time hating before she had realized just how sad his life had been. How was it possible though she certainly didn't look anything like her Professor? Sure she had known that she was adopted even if she had never confronted her parents about it, even thought of the chance that she wasn't even a muggleborn, but she had never confided in anyone that there was a chance she wasn't a muggleborn. She had thought that if she really hadn't been that her name would have appeared differently in the book that wrote down all future students of Hogwarts.

Remembering that the letter had spoken of another one Hermione noticed that there was another much thicker parchment lying on the floor. This one was clearly written by a wizard or witch since it was the brand of parchment she was used to using.

 _My Dear Little Hermione:_

 _First I must apologize to you my sweet daughter for leaving you in the care of the Grangers. I am certain that they have treated you well over the years and that they weren't upset to find out that you were a witch. I truly wish that I hadn't had to give you up, but if you had stayed with me you would have ended up being hunted. Even though many believe me to be dead after Voldemort killed my family I still fear that he will one day find out that I survived. So for your safety my dear daughter I had to give you up, no one knew that I had been pregnant, and your father was drunk that night so I doubt he would even remember sleeping with me. Growing up as a Muggleborn I'm sure that you had to deal with much grief, but I'm hoping that when you can finally read this letter that the war is over and that the prejudices aren't as bad._

 _If you have even half of your father's brain I am certain by now that you have realized that I am a witch, a pureblood witch to be exact. Your father was a half-blood which puts you somewhere in between a half-blood and pure-blood. Even if you were a squib I would still love you my daughter, but if you aren't a squib then I am certain that you have already heard about the war with Voldemort. Maybe the war is still going on, although there are rumors of a prophecy that might involve the children of close friends of mine. Friends who I pray make it through the war and maybe you became friends with their children. These friends are Frank and Alice Longbottom and Lily and James Potter._

 _Alice, Lily, and I were in the same year at Hogwarts and as thick as thieves. I wish that if both are still alive that you can meet them and find out more about me from them, although I ask that you not tell anyone that I am your mother unless the war is over. You see sweetheart your father made some poor choices, he too was friends with Lily, but they had a horrible argument in fifth year and never made up. Losing Lily made your father stop resisting those in his house and he joined forces with Voldemort. I just hope that one day he will realize the error in his ways before it is too late._

 _Your father and I were never in love, I pined after someone who would never look at me as more than a close friend, maybe even as a sister which is worst. Your father was in love with Lily, how she never realized it I have no idea. Both of us just looked for companionship the night you were conceived, but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. If your father hadn't been a Death Eater I would have given you to him to raise, my family had defied Voldemort too much for him to not go after you, but sadly he was and I didn't want you to be expected to become a Death Eater one day._

 _Now I guess I should tell you who exactly your father and I are. My name is Marlene McKinnon, and we are the last of our noble house, but everyone believes that our line ended the night that Voldemort went after my family. We were lucky though because my older brother was able to sneak us out of the house that night and transfigure something into looking like my body making it seem like there were no survivors. Your uncle truly wished that you could live and I owe your life to him._

 _As for your father his name is Severus Snape. His mother was a pureblooded witch name Eileen Prince, but she was disowned from her family when she fell in love with a muggle. That muggle was named Tobias Snape, your grandfather was a cruel man and probably why your father found it so easy to turn his back on the light. Tobias Snape murdered your grandmother when we were in our fifth year. The rest of the Prince family dying out in the war, surprisingly they never sided with Voldemort and he took great offence to it._

 _When I brought you to the Granger household you were only two weeks old. When I saw them I decided to change your looks slightly making it so you didn't resemble your father or I too much. I put a very strong glamour charm on you that can be applied easily and taken off just as easily by you saying your name as Hermione Prince and to go back you just need to say Hermione Granger. Unfortunately though the glamour charms potency is not as strong after the one wearing it knows of its existence this particular charm being designed to protect children who came from bad families or needed to be saved from their families enemies._

 _One day I pray that we can meet again my little one and that I can tell your father the truth. If your father is on the light now maybe you can even become close to him and I leave the decision to tell him that you are his daughter up to you. I love you little one._

 _With much love from your mother_

 _Lady Marlene McKinnon_

Hermione could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter. There were even a few splotches on the parchment from where her tears had splashed down. Reading this letter just gave her more reason to hate Voldemort, but she wondered if maybe her mother was dead already. As far as everyone knew Voldemort was gone vanquished on Halloween when he had tried to kill Harry, so unless if her mother knew about Horcruxes and knew that Voldemort was coming back, Hermione didn't understand why she had never come back for her.

Even though the letters made her upset realizing that her entire life even her appearance had been a lie, it also gave her hope for the future. The McKinnon family might be believed to be completely gone, but there had always been mutterings about the Prince family, even if most people didn't know that her father, wow that's weird to think, was the last Prince. Being a Prince meant that she had a seat on the Wizengamot, and it might just be enough for her to ask for Sirius Black to get a trial. Maybe she could even speak to Mr. Weasley with her true appearance and somehow convince him to bring Ron to work one day with Scabbers. The Prince family was known to have denied to join Voldemort, and with no one knowing that a redeemed Death Eater was a Prince, it would give her a lot to go on in the wizarding world. Like trust from the Ministry.

Turning to the owl that was awaiting her reply Hermione wrote out a request for an appointment in exactly a week's time. Hopefully they would be free then since Hermione knew from Bill just how busy Gringotts could get. Otherwise she would have requested a much earlier meeting.

* * *

A week later Hermione found herself walking through Diagon Alley as someone she didn't know she was. Earlier in the morning she had said the phrase to remove the glamour and had been quite shocked at the result. Instead of the ugly duckling she had grown used to once again she found a very beautiful young girl, although she had used an aging potion on herself to make her seventeen for the next five hours. Hoping that would be enough time for her to finish her business in Diagon Alley. Her brown hair was now black, although not as greasy as her father's, and her eyes became a light blue color which she believed was from her mother. Nothing about her features seemed to scream daughter of Snape luckily for her.

Soon enough Hermione found herself in front of Gringotts and found that she felt quite nervous. A part of her was terrified of if someone she knew saw her and recognized her when she claimed her name as that of the Lady Prince. Worse she was afraid of her father slash potions professor being there when she was, and feared that he would find out she was his daughter. Yet she also wondered if that would be a bad thing especially after how kind her father had been after she had woken up early from the petrifaction.

Taking a deep breath Hermione walked in telling herself there was no reason to be afraid of something that hadn't even happened yet. If she always stopped because of fear she wouldn't have accomplished half of what she had over the years. Besides despite the letter she had received the goblins still had to confirm her paternity as the Lady Prince, maybe it had all been a big joke by someone. Although she highly doubted that anyone would pull a joke this huge.

Walking up to the station she was told to go to Hermione was a little surprised at how few people were in it. Then again she guessed with the war not having started up again yet there wouldn't be as many inheritance claims. After only two other people Hermione found herself at the front of the line and staring at the goblin in front of her feeling terrified, although whether she was afraid that it was true or false she didn't know.

"Yes what do you need?" the Goblin asked staring at her making Hermione shiver slightly.

Looking around afraid of other people hearing her Hermione answered, "I have a meeting with Gornuck today."

The Goblin stared down at her with a slight smile that looked down right terrifying. Waving another Goblin over he ordered it, "take this young lady to Gornuck immediately, and miss may the gold flow ever in your favor," the goblin said never even giving his name before he turned back to the other people in his rather short line.

The younger goblin he had called was looking at her with shock. Maybe the head of the inheritance branch didn't have many appointments telling them that any he did meet with were valued customers. The other goblin didn't even bother talking to her just starting to walk off and checking behind him every few moments to make sure that she was still following him. Luckily it seemed that no one took notice of the young witch being led off to the office area of the bank, and Hermione sighed in relief at nothing happening. It seemed that she had been worried for nothing.

After a few moments and not passing many people Hermione found herself and the goblin standing in front of the door that clearly belonged to Gornuck's office. Considering that it had his name and branch area clearly stated on his door. The goblin beside her knocked on the door harshly and then before Hermione heard a reply opened the door and ushered her in.

"Leave us," the regal looking goblin behind the desk said shooing the other goblin out. Obviously he as well recognized the need that no one link the Grangers and the Princes until he had confirmed it at least. "Hmm you certainly do resemble the man who should be your father, although not enough that wizards and witches would notice. Take this."

He told her handing her a paper and a knife. Hermione could feel the magic on the paper and knew that inheritance tests always involved blood so before she could think about it she took the knife to her pinky finger and cut a shallow amount. Gasping as Gornuck took her hand in his and squeezed out a few drops of blood onto the parchment that immediately turned gold in the places that her blood had hit.

"Positive. Well Lady Prince I think it best for us to discuss your inheritance," Gornuck said with a smirk as Hermione waved her wand over her finger healing it in seconds.

"Before we start I would like to request that no one knows that the Lady Prince and Hermione Granger are the same person. Rather I will be going by Mia Prince when I take my glamour off, and I do hope this won't be a problem with the bank Sir Goblin," she said acting like she had spent her whole life as a pureblood witch. She certainly had learned much from observing Malfoy over the years.

"That is reasonable. As long as you hold your accounts with us the bank shall kept your secrets Lady Prince. Now onto the betrothal agreement before we go into properties you must choose one of the sons of the Weasley family, and wear the necklace connected to the betrothal agreement until both of you are seen of age in the Wizarding World. Usually an older member of the family would decline the betrothal right away, but since only females can take up the head of the family title, and you are the only female Prince alive at the moment the agreement must be dealt with."

Hermione looked at the Goblin shocked she knew she would have to choose one of the boys for now, but she hadn't thought that she would have to wear a necklace to show she was betrothed. A necklace that she knew she would be unable to take off until the betrothal was either cancelled or completed with marriage. If she wasn't careful once back at school it would led to people finding out that she wasn't the muggleborn she and they had always assumed she was.

Not to mention that Hermione didn't even know which Weasley brother to choose. Bill was a definite no she wasn't going to mess up his chances with Fleur by making him unavailable. She hadn't even really met Charlie this time around, and she didn't really think a man who worked on a dragon reserve would be a good match for her. Even if it made it less likely for people to recognize the necklace she wore. Percy was a prat and currently in a relationship with Penelope Clearwater, and even if he did change in the future Hermione just didn't like the thought of being chained to him in that way. Ron was out because she didn't see him that way and didn't want people's expectations getting them down again.

Which really only left the twins as viable options. Fred and she had certainly grown closer in the last month, but did she really want to ruin his chances of dating. As long as he knew of the betrothal it meant that Fred would be forbidden from relationships without dishonoring his family. Yet George was always like a brother to her, a feeling that she had never gotten with Fred even if they were almost completely identical. Really Fred was the only option for her to choose even if the betrothal would be cancelled once she started her sixth year.

"Fred Weasley. I choose Fred Weasley as my betrothed."

"Good. Then the old contract will be sent to the Weasley family informing them of the decision and sending a bracelet to signify Mr. Weasley's betrothal. Will you also be sending a bridal price to them?" he asked her.

A bridal price Hermione hadn't even thought of that, but if she did send one it would be dishonorable for the Weasley family to refuse it. She could send them the money and when she did cancel the betrothal once the wizarding world saw her as legal she would send them a letter stating that they were not expected to pay back the money. Unless if she had no other option Hermione really didn't see her telling her second family that she was related to Snape in the future. No Mia Prince would stay separated from herself unless if she really didn't have another choice.

"I will, but first let's discuss my finances so that I can decide how much I will send them. If I end the agreement once the wizarding world see's me as of age I will not expect them to pay it back, so find a way to put that in writing for me so that they know that from the start," she told him smiling at finally having a way to help the Weasleys.

Harry had always wanted to help them with finances, but the family's pride had made it impossible. Now she could do so without ever trampling on their pride well as long as they didn't find out who Fred's mysterious betrothed was. Then they might feel like they owed it to her to pay her back since she was close friends with their children.

After that Hermione spent the time going over her finances with Gornuck. Finding out that the Prince family had left her a very wealthy woman, the goblin also knew that she was the heir to the McKinnon family, but she asked him to wait until she was thirty before she inherited that as well stating that she wanted to make sure her mother wasn't alive first. Apparently the Prince family also had many properties around, and once the war started again Hermione was planning to use them to hide muggleborns, that is if she didn't destroy the Horcruxes and the like early on enough. She still didn't know how to get rid of the one in Harry's head though, so she might have to let the final battle play out the way it had the first time that is if getting Pettigrew arrested didn't change a ton of things.

A few hours later Hermione found herself leaving Gringotts happy that she was able to give the Weasley family so much. The bridal price she had sent them was high, but Gornuck didn't advise her against it so she was certain it would be fine. Not to mention that it would make sure that her second family didn't end up having to pinch pennies so much, or at all since they were now at the wealth of a middle class family. Although Hermione had requested that Gornuck not send out the betrothal announcement for another three weeks.


	3. Chapter 3: Mia Prince

Chapter 3: Mia Prince

Unfortunately Hermione didn't have a lot of time to free Sirius before he escaped. Considering that in two weeks time Mr. Weasley was supposed to win the money that allowed them to take their trip to Egypt. Hermione having made her request to wait three weeks to make sure that they didn't take their vacation early.

Really it was a long shot, but Hermione was just planning to go into the Ministry to talk to Arthur Weasley saying that she was the new Lady Prince and wanted to discuss the agreement between the Prewett family and her own. As the head of the Weasley family he was the one she needed to talk to and she would make it seem to him that she hadn't yet made her choice and then request to go to his house to meet the sons that were at home. Because of the agreement he couldn't very well refuse and Hermione was planning on using a pretend paranoia about animagus to check all the animals in their house. Saying that she knew of at least one reporter who was an animagus and she didn't want her début in the wizarding world to happen just yet.

That decision is what led to her going down the visitor's elevator into the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had been too afraid that if she waited for too long that she would chicken out and that Sirius would end up being a fugitive again. Really it was almost too easy to leave her parents house without them questioning her, it seemed that they just kept growing farther apart the gap between them being even bigger now that she knew the names of her real parents.

Walking through the lobby Hermione only flashed her house signet ring at the man waiting to check her wand. The ring was something that she could luckily make invisible to all but her when she wanted to, so she wouldn't have to keep it off. At the same time as long as she used her ring they wouldn't need to exam her wand, a practise she had once hated, but was now happy for so that her wand wasn't linked to Mia Prince. It might give her a few problems in the future if she had to come to the Ministry and show her wand.

Then Hermione found herself in an elevator once again heading down to Arthur's office. At least the elevator was enchanted and mentioned what was on each floor, so Hermione didn't have to ask anyone where it was located. Despite it being a key department to keeping their world separated from the muggle world most people thought of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department as a joke. Finally after half an hour Hermione was down at the floor, the one thing she truly disliked about the Ministry of Magic was how long it took getting to the departments because of how many they had. In the morning there were more people using the elevator, so it was quite busy.

Finally Hermione found herself standing outside of Arthur Weasley's office praying that she would be able to act like she was just first meeting him. It would be quite hard to act like he wasn't the second father figure she had known since she was twelve years old. This time she might even be seen as an enemy to him since she was locking one of his sons in a betrothal agreement for the time being. Taking a deep breath Hermione knocked on the door smiling as she heard the cheerful, "come in."

Walking in Hermione found herself struggling not to giggle at how typically Arthur Weasley like his office was. Everywhere she could see was a bunch of muggle items and the walls were covered with muggle pictures of different types of items. Sometimes she forgot just how eccentric Arthur Weasley could be even after he had asked both her and Harry what the function of a rubber duck was.

"Hello Mr Weasley, I am Mia Prince," Hermione introduced herself with a business like tone.

"I thought the Prince family had died out," Arthur replied before his hand flew to his mouth in horror, "sorry about that."

Hermione just smiled and took a seat being careful to show him the ring she was wearing. The family signet rings could only be worn by the head of house, although there were other pieces of jewellery that the heirs could wear to identify themselves. Usually this type of thing only went to the females of the family considering that their family was Matriarchal. Hermione also knew that many people would misunderstand and think her mother was the Prince since she was using the Prince name.

"It's no problem at all Mr. Weasley many people believe that. I didn't even know I was the head of the family until recently not to mention the only female in the family at this time."

"Ah yes your family depends on the women to lead it, but I do not understand why you have come to see me," he told her bluntly.

Hermione just gave him a slight smile, "it is because of a contract between my family and the Prewett family. With your wife being the last person born with the Prewett name and no one else remains of the family, that contract goes towards your family."

Arthur was looking at her with a pale face obviously figuring out what sort of contract it was. Yet neither of them could get rid of it at the moment as she had made clear by stating she was the only female in her family at this time.

"A betrothal contract then?" he asked sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Yes. I was hoping that I might be able to meet your sons sometime soon to decide which one is the best suited candidate, but I will most likely cancel the betrothal once I am able to do so. However by the pureblood laws and with no older female to push the contract to the next generation I need to be betrothed to one of your sons for the time being. Your eldest two I have already deemed unsuitable due to the dangers their occupations hold," she added that last part to make it so he wouldn't wonder why she never requested to meet them.

"Best come to dinner tonight then. I get off around four and we can discuss it further then."

"Of course, although I do have a rather odd request to make as well," she added not wanting to leave this to the last minute.

Arthur sighed looking at her wondering what else she could want probably. He didn't seem angry with her however, but maybe that was because she had said she would most likely cancel the betrothal once she was able. Really she wished that there was another way to do this, but this was really the best way to be able to do it without people getting suspicious. It was too make Harry happy after all, and after everything he had been through her best friend slash brother deserved happiness instead of having everything that had ever made him happy taken away from him.

"Alright then what else do you need?"

"I am very careful about not being recognized in wizarding society yet. I do not need my existence announced before I am ready, and I have information about at least one reporter being an illegal animagus. For my safety of mind I hope you do not mind me testing any animal I see at your home, as long as they truly aren't animagus it won't harm them, or you can do the spell well I watch if it would make you more comfortable."

"With how most of your family died I don't blame you of being weary of animagus. Alright I will accept your request Lady Prince, although I think it best I do the spell so as to not alarm my family."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley I will see you later tonight."

With that Hermione left the room truly glad that she hadn't acted to formal with him. At least he had taken her news much better then she had expected and didn't seem to think her odd for requesting the animals in his house be tested. She would have to be careful to have her wand where she could easily reach it though since she was certain that Pettigrew would try to make an escape once he was outed. This time he wouldn't get away because of people not thinking clearly.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione found herself standing outside of the building that was her summer home and would be again. It was still so odd thinking of the future being her past and her past being her present once again. Sometimes she wondered if she hadn't ended up going mad during the war from one too many crucios like the Longbottoms had. That all of this the second chance she had been granted was all just some sort of horrible hallucination her mind had conjured. Yet the pain she felt when she clumsily tripped or something like that just proved to her that it was reality and that she truly had been lucky enough for a second chance.

No one was outside at the moment and Hermione wondered for a moment if they had been informed that they were going to have a guest. Did anyone even know why she was coming, or had Arthur decided to leave that be for the moment until her 'choice' was made since he didn't know that she had already made it. Then again he didn't know that she was the best friend of his youngest son, so to him Mia Prince had never met any of the Weasleys other than him which was why her request hadn't seemed strange to him.

"Oh Lady Prince I'm glad you found our home," Arthur's voice said from the doorway. Hermione knowing how the door usually creaked was a little shocked that she hadn't heard the door open. Not to mention she hadn't even approached the door yet, so obviously he had been waiting for her and watching the door carefully.

"It truly is a lovely home," she told him giving him a bright smile so that he knew that her compliment was genuine.

He seemed to be a little shocked hearing her say that though, and a Weasley blush was on his face. Most people wouldn't compliment the Weasley's on their home, but despite the chaotic look to it, the magic done to keep it standing was truly spectacular. Not to mention that it just breathed a warm feeling that made most people who visited, and weren't stuck up snobs, feel right at home and welcomed like a part of the family.

"Thank you Lady Prince. I already got my son Ronald's rat to perform the charm on. We can do it out here so that he doesn't wonder what I am doing with his pet," Arthur said shocking her.

Not once had she thought that he would bring the rat out to test first, but maybe he didn't want his family to get a bad first impression from her. So to keep his family and her at ease he had decided to do the charm where she could be reassured, but his family wouldn't have to see him pointing his wand to their pets. Hermione's hand gripped her wand tightly knowing she would have to be fast to stop the rat from trying to escape.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley I truly do appreciate this," she told him even if he didn't know just how much his doing this meant to her.

Watching with baited breath Hermione was pleased when Arthur said the spell. Her eyes didn't go off of the rat as it began to transform into a human, and from the gasp coming from his direction Hermione knew that Arthur was shocked that her fears were quite well founded. As soon as Pettigrew stood in front of him his eyes blinking as he looked shocked Hermione flicked her wand into the air and pointed it at the rat.

"Immobulous!" she cried stopping the rat from moving, but making sure that he was still awake. "I believe Mr. Weasley that you should contact the Aurors. It seems that someone faked their death and has been using your house for refuge."

She could hear Arthur say the patronus charm and send a message that way obviously wanting it to be done as quickly as possible. Hermione could also hear the gasps as the Weasley family came out having probably thought their father was being attacked, and seeing an unfamiliar witch holding a man still with her wand. Carefully moving forward her wand remaining steady, Hermione ripped the sleeve from Pettigrew's left arm up, the gasps being more pronounced as they saw the mark on his arm.

The rat's eyes were darting back and forth in fear the only part of him that could move. Hermione was a little surprised that no one had realized he was Pettigrew yet. She thought Molly and Arthur would recognize him immediately, but maybe he had changed too much over the years for all those but the ones who thought they were his closest friends to recognize him. Really Hermione wanted nothing more than to make the sniveling rat bleed, but she wasn't going to injure him since no one knew what he had caused her to lose. Hermione had learned from Remus that they believed a spy had ratted out the McKinnons location as well, meaning that Pettigrew was most likely responsible for her maternal family's deaths.

Hermione heard the pops signifying that someone had apparated, but her wand still stayed trained on the rat. It would stay trained on the rat until she convinced someone to reopen Sirius's case and have the poor man freed immediately. Really she didn't understand how anyone had ever thought that Sirius was a Death Eater when he didn't carry Voldemort's mark, wouldn't his right hand be branded as an example. Truly the Ministry was stupid for never even thinking of that angle, and the Order was stupid for never actually checking the arms of their members frequently if they had Pettigrew might never have sold out Lily and James Potter.

"Well Arthur seems like you've caught us a rat," a familiar voice that Hermione recognized as Mad Eye Moody said. She had thought he had already retired, but maybe the old Auror didn't retire until next year when he would be forced to supply hair for an idiot who wanted to be him. Really it had been quite funny that the man who was always going on about constant vigilance had been caught so easily.

"Who is he Arthur?" Molly asked finally speaking as she stared at the man Hermione was holding at wand point fearfully.

Before anyone else could answer Hermione found herself giving it, "Peter Pettigrew. A snivelling coward who sold out his best friends, Mad Eye Moody I've heard lots of good things about you, so I hope having proof that Pettigrew is alive will give Sirius Black the trial he deserved. I'm certain putting this Death Eater on trial will reveal a lot of things that you all assumed back then."

"Oh and who are you to question me girl?" Mad Eye asked Hermione could hear the humor in his voice.

"Mia Prince, the head of the Prince house. That rat is responsible for the death of people I hold dear, so I really hope that you prove he is the real traitor."

"Prince eh, well I guess we can take the rat in, and since he's alive you are right to assume that protocol demands that Black gets a trial. Always did like Black never liked the rat though," Mad Eye said coming up to her and putting a pair of cuffs on the rat cuffs that would suppress his magic and make it so that he couldn't transform into an animagus.

"It seems you have a bit to deal with Mr. Weasley, so I'll come around another time, or just choose on my own."

Hermione didn't even give Arthur a chance to respond before she spun on the spot disapparating from the yard. She really didn't want to be involved with the actual investigation beside she trusted that Mad Eye would get everything done. Plus she was hoping that by leaving now that her name wouldn't go into the official report just yet.

* * *

Three days later Hermione was pleased to receive a copy of the Daily Prophet giving the headline she had been waiting for.

 ** _Sirius Black Innocent! Peter Pettigrew Alive and True Death Eater!_**

She didn't even bother reading the article just glad that she had saved an innocent man from years on the run. Not to mention that if Hermione couldn't stop Voldemort from coming back at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament it would make it so that Harry didn't have to sneak around to make sure that Sirius was safe. Her father wouldn't have to pretend that he didn't understand Harry's warning since it wouldn't seem odd for Harry to want to make sure his Godfather was alright.


	4. Chapter 4: Back Together

Chapter 4: Back Together

Seriously the events that had happened a month ago still made Hermione boil with rage and want to curse someone. Like really they had been warned that he was a rat animagus and yet someone stupidly took the cuffs off of him and then it was bye bye Pettigrew. That stupid rat escaped and since everyone now knew that Sirius was innocent, and fearing for Harry's life once again Dementors would still be at the school this year. Here Hermione had been wishing for a peaceful year thinking that this time they wouldn't have to deal with an escaped convict. Then again she didn't think Pettigrew would be stupid enough to go to Hogwarts with everyone knowing of his animagus form, but she was certain the rat would now be on the hunt for his lord. Meaning next year Harry's life would still be in danger.

Really the only good thing that was going on was the letters Fred kept up with the entire summer. Although he did seem a little solemn lately, and Hermione knew exactly why even if he hadn't confided in her yet, Fred had found out that he was betrothed. A part of her wondered if Fred knew that she was his betrothed would he be happier, but every time she thought that she shook the thought out of her head not wanting to deal with what it meant. Hermione couldn't allow herself to fall in love with Fred, not when she would end the betrothal once she was old enough in the wizarding world's eyes, and if a betrothal was cancelled between two people it took the girl being pregnant for them to be allowed to be together. It was just a really stupid rule, so that people would think more carefully before ending a betrothal agreement.

The letters from Harry had also been ecstatic after he had learned that he had a godfather. Although he had seemed pissed off at the Ministry when he found out that they had arrested his godfather and never given him a trial, it had also led to Harry praising Mia Prince. Obviously Mad Eye Moody or Arthur Weasley had made it very clear to Sirius who he owed his freedom to. It really made Hermione want to hide because she was afraid of what lanks the marauder would go to in order to thank the woman he owed his freedom to.

Not to mention that because his godfather was once again reinstated as his magical guardian Harry was allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Making it so that Harry didn't have to suck up to his Aunt and Uncle, and his Uncle's horrible sister Marge, also making it so that this time Harry didn't have a burst of accidental magic. Having a happy and free Sirius by his side was making Harry much happier, and that's just from how his letters sounded. She couldn't wait to see Harry in person to see how much having his godfather in his life would change his overall attitude.

The last few weeks Hermione had also spent secretly at the Leaky Cauldron under the name of Hermione Granger. Being at the house she grew up in had just gotten too difficult and Hermione had lied telling her parents she was going to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Something she would have done if they hadn't won the money and been able to go and see Bill in Egypt. Hermione was a little sad that Fred and George hadn't ended up locking Percy into a tomb; he was still being a prat at the moment and being Head Boy would just make him even worse.

Another reason Hermione had wanted to be at the Leaky Cauldron was so that she could use magic. She knew now that the underage magic laws and the trace were greatly exaggerated. Otherwise the Ministry would have known that it was Dobby who had performed the magic at Harry's house last summer. The true trace was a spell that detected magic in a muggle resident, but it was made to seem like it monitored all children so that no one thought it was unfair. Those raised in a muggle environment were the only ones monitored since they were the ones whose use of magic would more likely expose their world. Plus wizarding homes had adults so they could never actually tell who did the spell.

Her need to use magic was to cast silencing charms because of the terrible nightmares she had been having every night. Nightmares that should have been going on since she had woke up back in the past, but had stayed away when she was at Hogwarts. Nightmares about the deaths that she had witnessed during the war and the most prominent one that was always haunting her was watching that wall fall on Fred making her wake up screaming. It didn't make sense why Fred's death would haunt her so much even before she came back she had felt so crazy without Fred. The nightmares though made it so that she wanted to even more protect Fred and make sure that this time there was no chance that he would die on her. Fred was important to her more important than almost anyone he was the one she was haunted by not Harry her brother like figure, but the jokester prince.

Going downstairs for breakfast Hermione was thinking of what a difference having financial security would mean for the Weasleys. No longer would they have to worry about things and shop second hand. Ron would no longer be as jealous of Harry with his family now having the money to get things they needed and some they didn't. Well at least that's how they would be if they actually decided to use the money that they had received from the betrothal.

Holding in a squeal of joy Hermione saw the very people who she had been waiting for for weeks. The Weasleys along with Harry and Sirius, who truly looked much happier then she had ever seen him, were all eating breakfast at an enlarged table. Going to run to them Hermione found herself stopping when she saw the pained expression on Fred's face, the expression that he didn't know she had caused. Guilt rushed through her as she saw that look on his face knowing that it was caused by the betrothal by the way he was rubbing at the bracelet. Looking down at her neck Hermione made sure that her necklace wouldn't be noticeable at all before she approached them.

"Hi everyone," Hermione called cheerfully or as cheerfully as she could manage with the guilt, by the concerned glance Fred sent her way she knew he realized she wasn't as happy as she was pretending. Giving him a sad smile she just shrugged telling him in her own way that she didn't want to talk about it, more like she couldn't talk about it with him. Part of her was terrified that Fred wouldn't want to be her friend anymore when he learned that she was their Potions Professor's daughter even though a larger part knew that Fred wasn't like that. Ron probably would, but Fred wouldn't.

Harry leaped up giving her a quick hug, he truly looked like he was actually taking care of himself this summer, or rather that he wasn't being starved. "Hermione come meet my godfather. Sirius this is my other best friend Hermione Granger, Hermione my godfather Sirius Black," Harry said the words in such a jumble that caused Hermione to laugh. This time at least they had a joyful reunion and Harry could be proud of his godfather and talk about him without worrying that something bad would happen.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black," Hermione said holding her hand out and trying to make sure she didn't begin to shiver. He wasn't the Sirius she remembered, and she had to make sure that she didn't act overly familiar with the man who had been an uncle like figure to her. Actually more like a big brother figure with his maturity levels.

"Nice to meet you to Hermione Harry's told me a lot about you, and please just call me Sirius Mr. Black makes me feel old," was his reply his eyes twinkling with familiar mischief.

"Hello my dear Lady it's been much too long," George butted in speaking in a joking manor his eyes flickering to Fred like he was waiting for his twin to pitch in. Instead Hermione was certain that Fred had surprised everyone but herself when he had enveloped her in a hug. The raw pain that had been on his face before he hugged her told her that his stolen freedom was affecting him a lot more then she had thought it would.

It wasn't like Hermione and Fred hadn't hugged before, Fred had gotten into a habit of it after she had woken up, but no one else had seen them hug. To Hermione it was like Fred was reassuring himself that she was still there in front of him and not still asleep, and everything that had happened wasn't a dream. Easily Fred could replace Ron as her favorite Weasley, actually he probably already had, but things with Fred were so different then with Ron. At least with Fred she knew that he wouldn't get angry at her for stupid reasons and that if he was angry at her it would be for a very good reason. With Fred's temperament it was very hard to anger him, although once he found out that she was his fiancée, if he ever found out, Hermione was prepared for him to be very angry at her.

Hugging Fred back Hermione for a few moments just allowed herself to take comfort in his hug. Despite receiving his letters Hermione still had nightmares every night and she kept watching his older self die over and over again in front of her eyes. Reading his letters made her feel connected to him, but actually seeing him was a lot more powerful than it ever had been before. Had been since she had woken up in the past and seen Fred alive again. Seeing him alive had seemed to fill a hole in her heart she hadn't realized was there when she had come to the past.

"Everything ok Fred," she whispered into his ear very concerned that he wasn't saying anything yet.

"I'll be fine, just happy to see you again," he whispered back to her before letting her go. The weird looks his family gave them probably meant that they had been hugging a lot longer then was probably acceptable.

Rolling her eyes Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and put on her best I am annoyed expression. "What?" she asked their wide eyed looks, "am I not allow to hug a friend?"

"Friends! You two?"

"Yes Ronald, honestly you and Harry are horrid at keeping in touch over the holidays and Fred sent one letter in a joking sort of way and we became pen pals of sorts. Even during your vacation in Egypt he sent me letters something _you_ failed to do. Besides despite his prankster tendencies Fred is rather intelligent and it's nice being able to converse with someone who understands what I'm talking about. His end of year's scores obviously showed that he can be quite smart if he puts his mind to it."

Gaping stares met Hermione after she had given a slightly abridged version of hers and Fred's sudden friendship. Luckily it did make a lot of sense and she knew once they got over the shock that she and Fred complete opposites in personalities had become friends that they wouldn't find anything suspicious in that explanation. Besides if Fred had put half of his brains into his schooling instead of his pranks, George as well, they would probably be top of their year. Instead they allow the subjects they don't think of as important to fall behind.

Sure they would still manage to become successful business men without high OWLs and having never taken their NEWTs, but Hermione thought that the family really did underestimate the twins too much. They were scarily brilliant when they actually tried and their family had only just been discovering that when Fred had died. Now though they had the chance to find out just how amazing the twins actually were, and Hermione was going to do her best to make sure they realized it as well. Really if Fred and George wanted to they could easily become animagus, something she herself was studying because she thought it would be helpful in the future.

"Yep Mione here's going to become the brains of our operations. Ow what was that for crazy woman," Fred said after Hermione smacked him on the back of his head.

"Really Fred I'm not going to become a prankster no matter how much you beg me. You have the brains to do it yourself, so you be the brains of your own operation. Plus how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mione it is Hermione get it right it's really not that hard unless if you have Crabbe or Goyle's brain," she said with a smirk.

"How cruel you are to me," Fred said with a pout. Looking around at her other family Hermione was shocked to see George giving the two of them a sad look. Was he that disappointed that she and Fred were friends, or just mad that Fred hadn't told him?

"Someone has to keep you in line," she told him with a grin struggling very hard to not fiddle around with her necklace, and avoiding George's eyes. It hurt that he didn't seem to accept their friendship especially considering how close they were in the future, George was like another brother to her.

The group spent an hour catching up well eating breakfast. Telling hilarious stories about their summer vacations, and Harry talking about how much he was enjoying staying with his godfather. Everyone was a little surprised when a black owl came flying down towards Sirius clutching a Gringotts seal, well everyone except for Hermione she was the one who sent the letter after all. Even if she couldn't destroy them right away Hermione was going to make sure that she could get the Horcruxes as soon as she could, but she would be leaving behind copies so that no one knew. Better to make sure no one suspected that someone was already working on bringing Voldemort down when most people at this time still thought he would be unable to return.

Sirius read over her letter but didn't explain anything to the group just waving it off as Gringotts wanting to talk to him. She was glad that he wasn't telling anyone that he would be meeting with the Lady Prince, and since she asked to meet him at Gringotts she was hoping that he wouldn't bring anyone with him. Hopefully he would come on his own and not ask her too many questions about the object that she wished for him to acquire for her. Sirius would be much safer if he had no idea what she was planning.

* * *

After that first day the rest of the holidays seemed to go by quickly for Hermione. Soon enough the Weasleys and Harry got used to her new found friendship with Fred, although George was still sending them those sad looks she couldn't understand. Oh sure George tried to get along with her and even seemed to succeed half the time, but when he thought no one was looking those sad looks would once again resume. It was driving her batty trying to understand what exactly George's problem was, something that was a little difficult to figure out considering that no one else seemed to notice his odd behavior.

Soon enough in the early hours of the morning Hermione got the letter she had been waiting for asking her to meet with Sirius. Rather Sirius asking to meet with Mia Prince in the early hours of the morning probably not wanting to have to explain to Harry where he was going. She was glad that he took this route because it made it more likely that she could get back before anyone even realized she was gone.

Casting a disillusion charm on herself and taking off the glamour Hermione carefully made her way out of the Leaky Cauldron and headed over to Gringotts. Once she was far enough away from the Leaky Cauldron she took of the disillusion charm certain that no one would realize she came from here, and if anyone saw her appear from thin air they would just think she had apparated in. Drawing her cloak tightly around her Hermione hurried towards Gringotts shivering as she thought of just what she was going to ask Sirius to do. She already had the fake in place hoping that he would accept her proposition otherwise she would have to figure out another way to get the cup.

The goblin at the door nodded at Hermione as she entered having surely heard of the early hour morning between the Heads of Houses Black and Prince. At least goblins wouldn't go blabbering about it so Hermione didn't have to worry about things going out. Luckily the wizarding world still seemed to not know of her existence since it seemed like the aurors who had dealt with Pettigrew kept her out of it completely. Though that might just be because they feared how she would react since they had let Pettigrew go.

"May the gold flow ever in your favor Lady Prince," a goblin told her with a bow before gesturing for her to follow him.

"May your enemies by smitted Sir Goblin," she told him once they arrived in front of a private room.

It seemed that the goblins trusted her enough, odd considering what she did in another time, that they allowed her meeting with Sirius to be private. She was glad of this because she didn't really want the goblins to know of the deal she was making with Sirius. Goblins could still be imperiused and she feared that one day one of those who heard this conversation might have revealed what exactly she had asked Sirius to retrieve for her.

"You are Lady Prince for some reason I thought you would be older," Sirius said looking at her with disbelief.

"Yes well mentally I am much older then I appear Lord Black. I have come here today to ask you for a favor," she told him trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling. Afraid that something would go wrong and she would fail in her mission.

"Anything you ask of me is yours, it's thanks to you Milady that I am free," he replied hastily not even thinking of just what he was promising.

"That is a bit much Lord Black, but what I ask of you must be kept a secret that you tell no one. You see I am hunting down certain objects that have been fouled by the most dangerous of magics, and could easily possess someone's mind. One of these objects is in the vault of the Lestrange family, and since you are now Head of the House of Black and acquitted of you crimes you can access this vault. I ask that you allow me in the vault so that I can take the object and switch it with a double that isn't cursed with the magic."

With the way he was looking at her for a moment Hermione was afraid that Sirius wouldn't agree. He just stared at her not saying a word making her nervous because she needed this to protect those she cared about. The locket she would leave until she was in Grimmauld herself because she didn't need him to wonder how she came to get that knowledge. Plus she didn't need him wondering just what objects Lady Prince was hunting down.

"No one will be hurt by these objects?" he asked her all of a sudden breaking the silence.

"As long as I can find them all and destroy them, but if someone finds them it could be disastrous. I swear that I will not use these objects to hurt anyone and will destroy them as soon as I possibly can," she vowed to him her magic shimmering around her. Without realizing it Hermione had made her first wizarding or rather witches oath to Sirius Black.

"Alright then," he agreed with a sigh. Perhaps he wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't made the oath despite his claim beforehand at the beginning of the meeting, but it made Hermione very happy that he agreed and made things easier for her.

Right after he had agreed Sirius had summoned a goblin and asked to be taken down to the Lestrange vault. Luckily the goblins didn't have a problem with it since Bellatrix being his cousin gave him access to the vaults. After that everything was a blur when Hermione went through the thief's downfall and arrived at the familiar vault. It only took her a few seconds to grab and switch the cups quickly pushing it into a protected pouch so that the Horcrux wouldn't affect her. The second Horcrux down and only a few too go. She just hoped all of them would be this easy, but she knew that would be practically impossible.

* * *

 ** _AN: I am glad that people seem to be enjoying this Fremione fic so far. The updates are so frequent at the moment because I have up to chapter six completed, but have been making minor adjustments. Please read and review and tell me what you think :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts

After she had gotten the Horcrux with the help of Sirius Hermione had been trying to figure out a way to dispose of it. Unfortunately she knew of only two both of which at the moment were not an option for her. So it left Hermione stuck with a Horcrux that at the moment she couldn't destroy, and her having to be very careful that no one would end up exposed to its darkness. Something that wasn't easy at the moment since she had her own room, but she worried about what she would do once she was at Hogwarts. It's not like she could leave the Horcrux behind there was no way she was going to chance it being stolen before she could destroy it, but that left her stuck with what to do with it.

Hogwarts they were going back tomorrow and Hermione was slightly surprised. She had expected to meet Remus Lupin sometime before returning to the school courtesy of Sirius, but so far they hadn't met. Making her wonder if the kind werewolf was still afraid to approach his friend after believing for so long that he was a traitor. A part of her even wondered if Remus would be their teacher this year, she hoped he was because honestly he was the best DADA teacher Hermione had the first time around.

Even when she snuck up on Sirius and Harry talking she never heard Remus's name mentioned. She heard Sirius talk of so many members of the first order of the Phoenix, like the Longbottoms and her mother, but he seemed to be avoiding the topic of Remus. It made her afraid that maybe this time around the two men wouldn't put everything behind them and go back to the friendship that had meant so much to the both of them. A friendship that truly reminded her of her own with Harry and Ron, and she would hate if the three of them had a falling out like this they were her brothers simple as that.

Her fear and worry was probably why Hermione found herself sighing with relief as she went downstairs. Something that if the people at the table had heard it would have found weird because it seemed like her fears were completely unfounded. There at the table was a Remus Lupin who still looked as ragged as she remembered, but his eyes seemed to hold more happiness in them then she had ever seen. More even then when little Teddy had been born. He and Sirius were joking around and laughing together like they had never once been apart.

"Morning everyone," Hermione called with a small smile and hoped she was pulling off the questioning look as she looked at Remus. She didn't ask who he was though bending down beside Fred to give him a quick hug before she sat down in the chair beside him. A chair he had obviously saved for her once again since Ron was currently stuck between their mother and Percy.

Everyone called their own greetings to her before going back to their conversations. No one seemed to think that maybe she needed an introduction to the newest member at their table. With her curious nature Hermione knew she should be asking Fred about the newest addition but instead she just leaned against Fred calmly sipping her tea. It was comforting sitting at the table with those who meant the world to her even if they were missing a couple of people.

"Really Sirius where are your manners," Remus said suddenly smacking Sirius on the back of his head just when he was about to take a bite out of a sausage causing him to drop it which in turn caused him to glare at Remus.

"What the bloody hell was that for Moony?" he asked his puppy dog put truly was perfect.

"Do you not think it prudent to introduce me to your godson's friend?" was the reply his raised eyebrow making Hermione feel like she was already in the classroom and being asked to describe what exactly she had done wrong.

"Whoops sorry Hermione," Sirius told her with an apologetic look. "Hermione this is my old friend Remus Lupin, Moony old friend this is Hermione Granger one of Harry's best friends."

Even when he was introducing people Sirius just could not pull of a serious tone of voice. Odd considering his name, but Hermione just found that as the biggest joke about Sirius the ultimate prank that he was nothing like his name. Although considering that Sirius was the name of the dog star you could argue that he was very much living up to his name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin," she replied with a smile not moving from her spot of leaning against Fred. If she had been older she knew people would have seen a lot more into it then she using a close friend as her own personal pillow. Luckily she had a few years yet and hopefully by the time someone thought of saying something about it they would all just think that was just how she and Fred were.

"Actually Hermione it will be Professor Lupin he's going to be our new DADA teacher," Harry called from his spot at the table beside George. Both of who had been in quite the animated conversation before Harry had decided to butt in.

"Yeah he'll be loads better then Lockhart," Ron said although it was quite hard to understand since he was talking with his mouth full again. Honestly with Molly Weasley for a mother Hermione just didn't understand how Ron had such terrible table manners.

Remus turned pink at the praise and Hermione smirked inwardly knowing just how true this would turn out to be. If it wasn't for Remus's teachings Harry would have never been able to teach the DA, although Hermione was hoping that particular organization wasn't needed in the future. Since she was hoping she could do something about Umbridge before that foul woman even thought of applying for the job.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, but we'll just have to wait and see. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Granger, and I do hope that you are as good with spells as everyone seems to think."

Hermione just smiled secretly at Remus knowing that he wouldn't even be fully aware of just how good at spells she was. After all even as the brightest witch of her age Hermione would have to be careful not to do too many advanced spells. Although she was hoping that Harry would still need to learn how to cast the patronus, so that if she ever needed to use it, it wouldn't seem odd that she knew it.

She was glad to note though that her fears about seeing Remus again were unfounded. She had feared that since the glamour was no longer as potent that he might either smell the spell or smell scents similar to her parents. Because he was treating her normally she took that to mean that he didn't suspect anything off with her, and hoped that she wouldn't have to be weary of him in the future. Remus had been like an uncle to her before and one of the few people she could talk to who would make her question her own reasoning on a topic.

After the introductions the day seemed to go by quickly. Yet that could just be because most of the day was spent with everyone else doing last minute packing well Hermione studied. Her third year this time around was going to be a lot easier because Hermione had decided to drop a couple classes. No longer taking Muggle Studies or Divination since they were both useless to her plus she didn't want to have to use the time turner again. Hermione had enough of time turners to last a lifetime. Professor McGonagall had seemed surprised after Hermione had officially woken up that she dropped the other electives, but she had seemed relieved as well that Hermione wasn't going to wear herself out trying to accomplish such a full year.

* * *

The next day Hermione was positively excited to be able to go back to Hogwarts. To what she believed would be a fairly normal year for them, although the dementors would be a bit of a problem. Like always Hermione was already completely ready for the year, all she had to do was convince Crookshanks to get into his cat carrier. She had been happy to be able to see her old familiar again since she had to leave him behind when she, Harry, and Ron had hunted for the Horcruxes. Hermione hadn't even been able to see her familiar again before she had used the time turner and gone way too far back.

As always the few hours they had before getting to the train were hectic, but Hermione found herself liking going through it again. Before it had always irritated her that no one was prepared right away, but now it just made her wish for more moments like these. Moments that reassured her that everything was going to be alright in the end. That this time around she wouldn't have to watch how Harry became after Sirius's death, or see her best friend blame himself for the death of Cedric Diggory only because he had wanted a complete Hogwarts win.

No this time around she would save everyone she possibly could and she prayed that her father could be one of those she saved. She knew he hadn't known she was his daughter last time around, otherwise she was certain he would have told her the truth then and there. Or rather he might have used their connection to try and spare her from the Dark Lord. Yet he had never even treated her differently, but now since she had woken up he had seemed kinder and more approachable and she feared that somehow he had found out the truth. Maybe he found out because of the tests done on her after she had woken up to reassure themselves and her that everything was alright.

Hermione laughed as she saw Percy frantically searching around for his head boy badge. "Ah enjoying the show Hermione?" Fred asked plopping down beside her at the table she was sitting at to avoid all the chaos.

"It is quite humorous shouldn't you be scurrying around looking for things you've forgotten as well?" she asked him with a smile.

"Nah I finished last night, and might have hidden Perce's badge in the process," he told her casually leaning back against the chair. She loved seeing Fred so carefree especially since he always seemed to be worrying about the bracelet these days. Maybe he was finally accepting it, or had just decided to ignore it until he had no other choice.

"You are horrible you know," she told him although the twitching of her lips probably gave away that she found the entire situation hilarious.

"You love me and you know it," he told her with his Weasley twin grin, not noticing the flush that stole across her face when he said that. She knew he only meant that she loved him as a friend, but there were the stirrings of something under the surface that she had been trying to ignore even back in her own time.

Instead of answering with words and giving away her embarrassment Hermione found herself knocking her shoulder against Fred's saying in her own little way that he was wrong. Hopefully Fred never learned just how much he actually meant to her, or all of the lies she was keeping from him. The rest of the time before the train was spent in silence as they both enjoyed the show of watching his siblings and Harry make fools of themselves neither of them really realizing that the air around them was telling others not to come near them, despite the fact that they both wouldn't have minded.

Soon enough it was time for them to go to the platform where Mrs. Weasley gave them all teary goodbyes. Sirius hugging Harry to him tightly not wanting to let his godson go just yet, but knowing that he had to go to school, if it wasn't for the fact that Remus was one of their teachers this year Hermione had a feeling Sirius would have tried to convince Harry not to go. Harry probably wouldn't have if Sirius asked him because he was happy that he finally had a family member who actually deeply cared for him instead of seeing him as a burden.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all ended up in the compartment with Remus again. Although this time he didn't pretend to be sleeping like he had last time and he cheerfully talked to them most of the way. Regaling Harry with tales of his father and the Marauders mischief at school, as well as talking about how Lily was, although Remus was careful not to mention Lily's friendship with Snape. Hermione was even lucky enough that he talked a bit about her mother, although she sometimes felt anger at her mother for hiding her in a world where it made it hard for her to be accepted. She was glad of her friendships with the boys, but she sometimes wished that her blood status wasn't the reason so many people didn't like her thinking that someone without magical blood shouldn't have beaten them in every class.

They were halfway to Hogwarts when the train stopped and Hermione had to brace herself knowing what was coming. Even before the compartment door was opened Hermione started to hear the screams that had surrounded her in the final battle, she could see Fred's final moments in her eyes once again. Tears were running down her face as she tried to stop herself from showing her pain to her friends not wanting them to wonder why the dementors were affecting her so much. She wanted to cast her Patronus, but she was too afraid to show her knowledge of such an advanced spell.

Finally she was freed from her pain when Remus cast his own patronus after having seen Harry collapse from the weight of his memories. Their compartment was filled to the brim something Hermione had failed to notice as she fought her own demonic past, and as she became more aware she realized a hand was tightly clutching hers. Glancing beside her Hermione was surprised to see Fred giving her a bright smile before he let her hand go, and Hermione could tell that he had realized her pain even when no one else had.

"Here eat this it will make you all feel better," Remus said handing out the chocolate that he kept in his bag. At least his being a chocoholic would be the same no matter how many years Hermione travelled back in time.

"What was that?" Fred asked glaring at the door way where the dementor had been moments before.

"A dementor they guard Azkaban, but have been made guards for the year because of _Pettigrew's_ escape," he explained practically snarling Pettigrew's name. "They weren't supposed to come on the train however."

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Ginny asked bringing Hermione's attention to Harry who had fainted again.

She knew he would come to soon and wasn't worried, plus Hermione was still shaking from having to relive her own terrifying memories, making it so that she couldn't really focus on her friend. Even though she knew she would do everything in her power this time around to stop it from happening seeing those images again made her fear for just a moment that her entire mission was pointless. That no matter how much she tried she wouldn't be able to save everyone she loved from their heartbreaking fates.

"Some people react worse than others and others barely even feel any effects, it all depends on your past," he told them trying to reassure them.

Harry came too soon enough and Malfoy was back in the compartment bugging Harry about fainting. Yet Hermione couldn't really bring herself to get mad at Malfoy knowing just how much he and his mother would risk for them given the chance. Malfoy might be a foul loathsome cockroach at the moment, but one day he would break free of his father's mold. Merlin he might break free sooner if he had a better role model then his father.

The rest of the ride to the castle was uneventful, but Fred stayed by her side the entire time instead of leaving with George. He didn't pressure her to explain what she had seen or heard that made her react the way she had to the dementor, but just stayed by her side as a sense of comfort. It was the type of friendship Hermione had always dreamed of when she was younger, yet for some reason something about it felt off. Not in a bad way that would make her weary of everything rather it was more in a things aren't the way they seem way.

When they got into the carriages Hermione wanted to pet the Thestrals, but she ignored them not wanting people to question her. After all until her fifth year when Luna told Harry about them, no one knew that Thestrals pulled the carriages. Rather Harry and Luna were treated like they were crazy since they could see something others couldn't. Even Ron thought they were crazy until Hagrid decided to do that lesson on Thestrals, and made sure everyone knew that they truly did exist.

If Hermione hadn't woken up at the end of last year it probably would have been harder for her being back in the castle. Even with that though Hermione still found herself unable to focus on the sorting still feeling so strange being back. Plus except for that last day she hadn't actually had to be in the Great Hall for long. Being back here made Hermione think of all the bodies she had seen lain covering the floor of the hall, and she wasn't able to eat anything her memories making her sick to her stomach. No one noticed though all too focused on the new students and seeing old friends again. Even Fred was being distracted by the Quidditch team Oliver already starting on plans for this year.

Truly Hermione wanted nothing more than to just head up to bed right this instant, but she knew she couldn't. So instead she waited for the end of the welcoming feast in order for her to sneak off without anyone finding it weird. After all no one left the welcoming feast early and she didn't need people's eyes drawn to her. Especially considering that Madame Pomfrey and her father were already watching her carefully probably still worried about what had happened last year. She was expecting one of them to demand if she felt odd at all to go to the Hospital Wing right away, no matter what just to be safe. Not that she could blame them with the strange way that she had woken up.

She was relieved greatly when Dumbledore finally announced the end of the feast. Giving Fred a quick hug goodbye gone before any of his other friends could react at the oddness of it. Sending brief nods to Harry and Ron she practically ran to the common room speaking the password quickly before she found her way to her room. Before she allowed herself to collapse in sleep she swiftly applied the silencing charms around her bed not wanting to wake up her room mates do to her nightmares, and she didn't really want them to know that she could cast such advanced charms. It was with great relief that Hermione finally fell asleep that night.

* * *

 _ **AN: I am directing two guest reviews I received. To start with for chapter one Hermione did steal the time turner because she was supposed to return it at the end of the year which she did. If Hermione had the time turner the entire time I am fairly certain she would have saved Cedric and Sirius. Rather she stole it back from Dumbledore's office after his death. The second one this story has actually been running around longer then The Story Of Luce but I didn't have enough written to post it until now. The only similarities are that the female leads went back in time, but Hermione's was more selfish since she really only just wanted to save Fred.**_

 ** _Thank you all for your reviews and everything. Hope you enjoy this newest chapter :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Fear and Boggarts

Chapter 6: Fear and Boggarts

It hadn't taken Hermione long to get back into the routine for school and today was finally the day of their first DADA lesson. A lesson that Hermione remembered as quite hilarious and she was looking forward to being able to relax through it. Especially considering that last time around she and Harry had never gotten a turn, so she doubted that she would be involved in the lesson. Yet seeing how her classmates fought their biggest fears would be humorous, not because of their fears but rather because of the unique ways they decided to combat them.

She tried her best to act surprised when Remus told them that their class wouldn't be in the classroom today, but it was hard to be surprised of something she already knew. Harry and Ron were radiating excitement beside her obviously wanting to see just what their newest Professor could do. Everyone seemed curious about what was going to happen and they happily followed their new DADA Professor to the Teacher's Lounge where a sneering Professor Snape had been enjoying his break. His eyes were as harsh as ever as he glared at everyone, but they seemed to soften for just a moment when they passed Hermione.

He hurried out of the room quickly after Remus asked him to stay for the lesson. Hermione was glad he had left because otherwise it probably would have made poor Neville a lot worse since the poor boy was already shaking from the feared Professor's words. Sometimes it was hard for Hermione to believe that the boy who seemed like such a coward right now would become one of the leaders of the DA in the future. Perhaps she could even push his confidence along early if she could somehow convince him that he should get a new wand. Much of his spells were held back because he wasn't using a wand compatible to himself, plus he didn't actually believe that he himself could succeed.

The class all laughed when Neville fought the Boggart watching as their feared potions professor was dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes. Last time Hermione had found it just as funny as everyone else, but this time she felt a touch of rage at seeing her father looking like that. She didn't blame Neville for fighting his fear, but she was mad at Remus for the first time in her memories because he was getting back at her father like this. It surprised Hermione just how much she seemed to actually care that her father was being ridiculed by her classmates. The only thing that stopped her from showing her rage was because it would seem odd for a Gryffindor muggleborn to defend their potions master who was known to belittle her in class.

As she watched her classmates fight their fears Hermione found herself wondering what her fear would be. She knew she no longer cared about failing all her classes and that her biggest fear in her mind was failing her mission. Just how would her own Boggart manifest itself? Rather did Hermione even want to chance seeing her own nightmares coming to life again? The more she watched her classmates fight their Boggarts the more Hermione became convinced that she herself didn't want to fight her own. She didn't want to have to come face to face with her nightmares in front of people who wouldn't understand them. Or worse have her Boggart reveal knowledge that she herself couldn't have.

Hermione found herself stumbling backwards in fear not even noticing as she bumped into someone. That someone ended up shoving her forward causing Hermione to end up falling out of the line right in front of the Boggart who had just been a unravelled mummy. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she realized what was about to happen and she tried to stumble away, tried to get away but was too late as it began to shift.

At first Hermione had no idea what was going on as it seemed like the whole room around them started to shift into the corridor that haunted her dreams. Her eyes going wide at the impossibility and for a moment she wondered if she was still dreaming because she had never heard of a Boggart showing an entire scene. She could hear the class whispering behind her as the room around them shifted until they could see two blurry figures backed up against a wall and dust began to quick up around them. Then the gasps as the blurry figures became more noticeable as an older version of two of the Weasley brothers.

"Merlin Perce did you just tell a joke, I haven't heard you joke since well since forever," the familiar voice of Fred said and Hermione was screaming inside. She wanted to tell him to get away from the wall to not care about what his brother had just said. Instead she was frozen in fear as she relieved the worse moment in her life once again, even if at the moment it hadn't yet come to pass.

Hermione watched as a familiar burgundy light flew forward hitting the wall behind Fred. Watched as the wall began to crumble and watched as Fred was buried, watched in horror as the wall was falling on top of him Fred's eyes still smiling as the green light hit him. It was so Fred like for him to die with a smile, but all Hermione could see was that she had failed that once again she was watching Fred Weasley's demise.

* * *

The third year DADA class had watched a little shocked as the know it all Hermione Granger had ended up falling in front of the Boggart. All of them thinking that her fear had to be something completely ridiculous, so of course they were all shocked when they instead saw the death of a man who looked suspiciously like a Weasley. Never once had they thought that Hermione Granger's fear could be something so terrifying, and so vivid from what their professor had told them about Boggarts.

Even their professor seemed shocked at the scene that had unfolded before his eyes. He was so shocked that it took him a few minutes before he regained his composure, and to realize that the young girl was in no position to fight the Boggart on her own. Yet the damage had already been done by the time that he had stepped in and the girl was staring there still on her position on the floor watching the spot in front of her like she could still see the buried smiling face of the man who had died.

No one was more shocked then Ron Weasley though even if the boy no man had been older he had recognized his brother. Sure he couldn't tell the twins apart, but Hermione was only really close to one of them since for some reason George always seemed to look at her in sadness. He knew that it was Fred who had died laughing after their older brother had told a joke, and he was shocked that Hermione's biggest fear was Fred dying. Yet at the same time for some reason it actually made a lot of sense. Fred's heart was just as big as Hermione's and the two of them seemed to have such a strong bond, why wouldn't Hermione fear losing it?

Everyone tried to jolt the young girl out of her shock, but it was like she hadn't even noticed that any of them were there. It was terrifying for the group of third years to witness something like this. Even their professor seemed at a loss as to what to do. None of them even noticing when Ron Weasley ran out of the room passing by his potions professor without even acknowledging him. All Ron was thinking at that moment was that the only one who was capable of helping Hermione was Fred.

* * *

Fred Weasley had been greatly enjoying his Transfiguration class as he watched his classmates fail the Transfiguration that he had mastered last year. Only he and his twin were doing nothing as they watched their classmates try their best to master the spell. He was enjoying it at least until the bracelet on his wrist started to burn and he grabbed it wondering just what could be causing it to go off. Hiding his pain from his teacher and brother because he knew they couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't do anything about it since he had no idea where even to find his fiancée.

It had probably been burning Fred for five minutes by the time that the Transfiguration classroom door was banged open causing him and his entire class to turn their attention towards the door. Fred was shocked to see his youngest brother standing frantically at the door his eyes terrified as he glanced around the room looking for something. He was even more shocked when Ron made his way over to him not even acknowledging their head of house whose class he had just disrupted.

"Mr. Weasley why are you not in class?" Professor McGonagall looked stern when she asked the question, but Fred could see the anxiety under her look at what could cause one of her lions to look so terrified.

It was like her talking had reminded Ron of where he was and he glanced at her with a sheepish grin. Then he turned his attention back to Fred although he seemed to be talking to both of them, "I'm sorry professor, but we were working with Boggarts and something happened. I need Fred to come with me right away I think he's the only one who can snap her out of it," he sort of explained but didn't really elaborate.

Professor McGonagall seemed to want to ask him more and truthfully so did Fred. Who did he have to snap out of it, and just what did Boggarts have to do with him? He was about to voice his questions out loud when someone else came into the room shocking everyone. A concerned looking Professor Snape was behind Ron and it was that concerned look that told Fred exactly who needed him otherwise Snape wouldn't be involved.

Rushing to the door without a word to his twin Fred was about to start asking what was wrong with Hermione, but a raise of the potions professor's hand stopped him. The professor turned his attention to Fred's head of house instead making it obvious that Fred would have to wait for his own explanation. "Minerva I will leave the younger Mr. Weasley here with you to explain, but I must take this one immediately."

He didn't even wait for the Gryffindor House Head to reply to him just gesturing for Fred to follow him which Fred did willingly. He was worried that maybe something had gone wrong with Hermione. The entire time he was in Egypt he was worried that Hermione waking up early from the Petrifaction would end up causing unforeseen side effects. What if his fears had now come to light and something terrible had happened to his friend?

Fred was surprised when instead of heading to the DADA classroom they were headed to the Teacher's lounge. Something he and George had found in their own third year and then gotten detention for two weeks because they had decided to set off dung bombs in it. The punishment probably would have been worse if it hadn't only been professor Flitwick in the room at the time.

Shaking his head Fred stopped thinking about pleasant memories and went back to worrying about Hermione. When they arrived in the lounge all Fred could see to begin with was a circle of students seemingly surrounding their professor who was kneeling on the ground. It was only when Professor Snape pushed him further into the room that Fred realized that the newest DADA Professor was kneeling beside Hermione. Looking at her it was almost like she was petrified again that same terrified look was in her eyes, and she wasn't moving at all.

Pushing his way through the crowd Fred could hear them all wondering why he was there. He ignored them though focusing all his attention on the frozen girl in front of him. It seemed like an eternity before Fred had finally pushed his way completely through the crowd of third years and found himself beside Hermione. It was like him being there set something off because the moment he was in her line of sight she threw herself at him tears falling down her eyes.

She kept repeating, "you're alive I didn't fail," over and over as she clung to him.

The same moment she touched him Fred noticed something odd the burning feeling in his wrist was gone. It brought his attention to Hermione's neck where in her haste to cling to him a pendant had partially freed itself. Not enough that Fred could see everything, but enough that he could connect the dots and realize exactly what it meant that his bracelet had started burning when Hermione had gotten scared. Somehow someway Hermione was Lady Prince, but Fred decided that he would keep his knowledge of her identity a secret until she decided to tell him herself. He didn't care why she was hiding it from him, all he cared about was that she obviously needed him at this moment.

"Weasley take Granger to the Hospital wing so Poppy can give her a calming draught. Stay with her until she wakes up again I'll pardon you with McGonagall," Professor Snape demanded of him. Fred was glad that he was ordered to stay with Hermione because he would have found himself sneaking out to join her anyway even if he hadn't gotten permission. Obviously she needed him right now, so he was glad that he was ordered to stay by someone who in all matters shouldn't actually care.

"Yes sir," Fred agreed before he glared at the third year students making them move out of his way. There was no way he was pushing his way back through them when he was holding Hermione in his arms he didn't need to risk her getting injured on top of whatever the heck had just happened.

Luckily most students were still in class so Fred didn't need to worry about bumping into anyone. More worried that someone could end up making him drop the still upset witch in his arms. She was still muttering the same phrase over and over again, and he was hoping that the calming drought and a little bit of sleep would be all she needed. Somehow this little witch had wormed her way into his heart, and he found himself worrying about her just as much as he would have worried about George if he ever seemed so unaware of the world around him.

When he arrived at the Hospital Wing Fred had worried that he would have to explain things or go looking for Madame Pomfrey, but the medi witch surprisingly seemed to have been expecting him. The door to Hermione's room from last year was already opened and without a word between them Fred and Madam Pomfrey brought Hermione there and laid her down in the bed. Fred not letting go of Hermione's hand once she was out of his arms. He actually had to coax her into taking the potion and he watched with concern as she drifted off to sleep.

No one had even really explained to him what was going on. Even his brother had seemed a little confused when he had come to get Fred. Not once had Fred ever seen such a strong reaction from someone when they were faced with a Boggart and it truly scared him. He had always thought that Hermione was strong, so it was a shock for him to see her this way.

Hermione slept the day away not waking up even once, but Fred refused to leave her side. He knew that Professor Snape would vouch for him, scarily enough, because of missing classes. After how terrified Hermione had looked, and because of her thinking he was dead if her you're alive mumbling meant anything, he wasn't going to leave without reassuring her that he was just fine. It was a little embarrassing though for him to think that everyone would know of this now, it wouldn't be a big secret like him visiting her when she was petrified was. Heck George still didn't know about that he had just thought Fred was sneaking out at night then to snog someone. Now everyone would wonder just how close he and Hermione were. He just hoped that she would be able to deal with the backlash because he didn't want to lose his friend.

* * *

Hermione woke up confused feeling an odd weight in her hand. Last thing she had remembered was going a little crazy over the Boggart. She hated feeling weak and wondered just how she would explain why seeing Fred dead had affected her so much. Blinking her eyes open Hermione was shocked to see Fred sleeping beside her his hand held in her own. She had thought that him coming and picking her up had been a dream, but obviously someone had gotten Fred and for some reason he had stayed with her.

"Good you're awake," the familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey said before she shoved a potions vial at Hermione. "Drink this it should help."

Obliging Hermione drank down the foul concoction being careful to not wake the sleeping red head beside her. "What time is it?"

"After bed. Weasley refused to leave your side after what happened earlier. I'm glad I decided to bring you in here right away there were a lot of people who wanted to check if the rumors were true. We all worried it was an effect of the situation from last year, Severus and I were shocked to learn that it was just a very severe panic attack. You must care for him greatly if your greatest fear is his death," Madame Pomfrey commented looking between them with warm knowing eyes.

Hermione avoided her eyes feeling a blush stealing up her cheeks. She knew that to others it would just seem like she had a crush on Fred. Those who wouldn't understand that what she truly feared was failing and having to watch everyone mourn him again, that she feared living in a world without Fred Weasley in it. Truly she wanted to explain everything about it to the Medi witch, but she was afraid that she would reveal too much if she tried to explain. So instead she stayed silent not disproving the claims. No matter how much she denied it she knew rumors would spread around the castle anyways.

It still surprised her that Fred cared enough to stay beside her even though he had to know what people would think about that. It's not like there was really even an age difference between them, if you didn't count that she came from the future, because since her birthday was after September she had started a year late. Hermione was almost fourteen in this timeline, and Fred had already turned fifteen back in April. Really if it wasn't for the way Hogwarts took students they would only be one year apart in school instead of two. If it was a muggle school it would have only mattered if her birthday was after January after all.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey I think I just want to go back to sleep. For some reason I'm still really tired," she told the Medi witch staving off a yawn.

"Alright holler if you need anything dear, and remember if anything happens at all to come see me immediately after you're realized. We still need to be careful because of what happened last year," the Medi witch told her before she made her way back to her bedroom off of the infirmary. Hermione's last thought before she drifted off again was that poor Fred was going to be in so much pain in the morning.

* * *

The next day Hermione had almost wished that she hadn't been cleared to leave the hospital wing. Fred had been kind and not asked her any questions about her Boggart, but Hermione could see the people staring at her who only looked away when Fred glared at them. The Slytherins were making kissy faces towards the two of them, and Hermione had to fight the blush that was threatening to come up on her cheeks. She hated feeling like this and wished that she had been able to stay away from Boggarts.

If it wasn't for her fear that Fred would end up dragging her to the Great Hall if she tried to leave and make them look like a couple, Hermione would have just skipped breakfast altogether. She almost wished that the entire castle was talking about Neville putting his Boggart of Snape in his grandmother's clothing. Unfortunately a girl having a panic attack because of her Boggart turned out to be much more interesting to the population of the old castle.

Once they were in the Great Hall Hermione was glad to see that there was only one seat open near Harry and Ron scrambling over beside them trying to ignore all the questions she was being asked. She could feel the sad gaze of Fred on her back, but she knew that in the end she would be the one who got watched the most. Once people realized, how they hadn't already she didn't know, that Fred was betrothed he would be left out of most of the heckling. Since everyone in the castle still believed her to be a muggleborn they would think it was impossible for her to Fred's betrothed, and then start bugging her about unrequited love or something like that.

"Are you alright now Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her in concern. Hermione could see the dark bags under his eyes and wondered how hard it had been for her best friend to wait for news. Actually if she hadn't woken up in her private room she would have wondered why the boys hadn't snuck in to see her, but obviously they wouldn't have known where she was in the castle.

"I'll be fine Harry," she whispered her reply back not really feeling like talking, but there was no way she wasn't going to answer Harry when he seemed so concerned about her.

Actually she guessed that third year was before Ron started crushing on her because he didn't seem to mind at all that her Boggart had been of his older brother. Instead he was watching her with concerned eyes and looking a lot more mature then the Ron she remembered from third year. Maybe finding out the truth about Scabbers early had made him mature faster, or something else happened over the summer that she had no knowledge of. She was just glad that this wasn't going to end up messing with her and Ron's friendship. That was the blessing of this year not having the constant fights and everything that went on the first time.

"We're here for you if you want to talk, but we won't pressure you," Harry told her with a grin before he turned the conversation to Quidditch. Talking about how he was certain that this year he would be able to finally win the Cup.

He was so much happier actually knowing that he had someone in his live who gave a damn. Hermione had known despite how they tried to convince him that Harry still thought that the Weasleys had only accepted him because of his friendship with Ron. Now he could be certain that there was someone who had chosen to accept him in their life even though Sirius could have easily left Harry with the Dursleys. She wouldn't have minded seeing Sirius convince Dumbledore that Harry belonged with him. Obviously Dumbledore had only won that argument the first time around because Sirius had still been a wanted criminal.

For some reason no one bugged her for the rest of breakfast, and Hermione was able to make her way to potions without anyone asking her any questions. She was glad that her boys had decided to not question her and it made it a lot easier for her since she didn't have to fend off countless questions. Everything would be a lot easier if she had confronted a Boggart on her own instead, but then again that could have been terrible for her since she hadn't been able to snap out of it on her own.

Class seemed to go by quickly even for Neville who had been trembling when he came into the room obviously worried about what her father would do to him. Instead it seemed her father was ignoring Neville's Boggart, that or he hadn't heard about it with everything that happened with her, although his eyes still stayed at their cauldron. He didn't even give her trouble for helping Neville through the class with his potion. It seemed as long as Neville wasn't worried he could actually follow instructions really well, and his potion turned out quite well for him Hermione was certain that Neville had just earned his first practical E for Potions. With Neville's gift with Herbology she was certain he could end up turning into a great potioneer as long as he stopped focusing on his fear for Snape.

Actually no one in the class seemed to botch up their potions, or at least not enough that someone had exploded their cauldron or had to go to the hospital wing. It made for a fairly uneventful potions class for those who didn't seem to notice that something was off with her father today. He hadn't once left his desk instead his eyes seemed focused on her for some odd reason, although they would occasionally look around the room when it came time for a potentially dangerous ingredient to go in.

Truly if Hermione was like Neville and got worried under her father's gaze she probably would have ended up messing up her own potion. Luckily she wasn't however and she was able to brew the potion perfectly. She wondered if you could inherit skills like potions from your parents, it would explain why a second year was able to brew such a good polyjuice potion were the only mistake had been the type of hair she had grabbed.

When class was over Hermione had made her way to the door planning to leave, but the clearing of a throat stopped her. He didn't even say her name just gave her a look like he didn't want to alert others that she was staying so Hermione made it seem like she had dropped her bag bending to pick it up. Watching as her classmates left the room one by one. A charm was thrown at the door after they were all gone closing it and leaving her alone with her father for the first time that she could recall. For a brief moment Hermione panicked afraid that maybe her father had received a letter or something and was about to confront her about his being her father.

Instead she was confused and a little worried about the question he asked her, "how long have you been a seer?"

Laughing Hermione looked at him like he was completely ridiculous, "I don't believe in that Hogwash."

"Only a seer could have a Boggart that detailed such an event of a person a few years older then you should know them," he replied giving her a stern glare. Hermione guessed without all the facts that it might by chance seem like she was a seer if people started getting suspicious of her, but she wasn't going t purposely mislead people into believing that was what she was.

"Look I'm not a seer. My Boggart was just showing a dream that's been haunting me the entire summer, and it sort of became like a fear of mine. There's nothing more to it, and if that's all you wanted to say to me I think I should be making my way to my next class. Professor McGonagall will not be happy if I'm late."

"You can't run from the truth forever Ms. Granger," he told her with a flick of his wand allowing her to leave.

Hermione was only glad that he hadn't tried to get into her head she really had to learn Occulmency and fast, otherwise the truth about why she is here will be all over. That was what she should have spent her summer on, but she had forgotten about protecting her mind. She was only lucky that no one as of yet had tried to breach it because the slight shields she had in place wouldn't stop a master.

She was afraid that if people found out what had happened that her memories of the future might be erased so that she couldn't change anything else, and she wasn't going to allow countless of people to die when it was in her power to save them. If that meant teaching herself one of the most difficult magics in the world then that was what she would do to protect her family.


	7. Chapter 7: Invitations and Differences

Chapter 7: Invitations and Differences

Since she had already done third year before the year itself seemed to fly by after the incident with the Boggart. Not wanting to stop her friendship with Fred Hermione just ignored all the rumors that were going on around them. Somehow people were still clueless to the fact that Fred Weasley was wearing a betrothal bracelet. Personally Hermione thought it was because Hogwarts didn't think that only one of the Weasleys would enter into a betrothal before the end of school.

The only big difference that happened was Hermione was able to stop Malfoy from antagonizing Buckbeak. It surprised her that by her being the one to volunteer to be the first to deal with Hippogriffs that Malfoy would behave. Honestly it just went to show that the whole incident originally had just been stupid rivalry between Harry and Malfoy who was probably mad that he couldn't beat Harry at Quidditch. Hermione was glad however since it meant she didn't have to feel guilty about no longer having the time turned to save Buckbeak since now he didn't need saving.

Hermione was rather shocked when she realized the date and the fact that it was almost time for Christmas holidays. Not that it really mattered to her since she assumed that they would all be spending Christmas at the castle again. She was even planning to sneak out to Diagon Alley to be able to meet up with the Goblins.

Hogsmeade weekends had come and gone, but Hermione never went. She was too busy writing down all the relevant information she needed for next year and trying to make a plan on how to be absolutely positive that Cedric Diggory wouldn't die. So far the only thing she had was to stop Cedric from being the Hogwarts champion, but she still didn't know how to do that just yet.

Then her biggest problem Hermione still had no idea how she was going to destroy the Horcrux that she already had. Originally she had thought that it would be quite simple all Hermione would need would be the Sword of Gryffindor. Unfortunately the location of said Sword was the problem since it was in the Headmaster's office, and Hermione didn't really trust Dumbledore. Maybe he truly had changed, but she couldn't forget the fact that Dumbledore lied to people about his past with Grindelwald. He was hailed as a hero and no one knew that he could have been right there alongside the Dark Lord if Arianna hadn't died. At least her father never lied about being a Death Eater and allowed people to make their own decisions about him.

So Hermione had countless of wards on the pouch the Horcrux was in. Even well she slept she kept the pouch near her not wanting it to affect anyone else. Her wards helped and so did the Occulmency she had been practicing every night before she went to sleep, but the Horcrux seemed to break its way into her dreams. Her nightmares every night getting worse and worse and Hermione kept seeing Fred die in countless gruesome ways. The worst though was the fate she knew was Fred's if she didn't change it. Most nights Hermione found herself in the common room unable to sleep, but anyone who noticed her lack of sleep just put it off as Hermione being Hermione and studying way more then was healthy. No one realizing the true problem, but that was because she was trying her hardest to make sure no one knew the truth.

"Oi what's with the frown my dear Lady?" Fred asked plopping himself down beside her coming out of nowhere. Fred was the silver lining in everything going on lately, sure she Harry and Ron weren't on the outs this time around, but Fred reminded her that she could succeed if she tried hard enough. Plus he kept the depression away and seeing him in the morning always cheered her up from any nightmares she had during the night.

"Everything's fine Fred," she said trying to get him off the subject. If Fred even thought for a moment something was wrong he would latch onto it until she admitted the truth to him. She didn't need him to start worrying about her and end up ruining her cheer up factor.

"Hmm," he looked at her with a frown before he cheered up immediately, "so what are your plans for the Christmas holidays my Lady?"

"Hanging out with the boys of course," she told him like that was silly.

"Oh so my dear brother didn't forget to invite you to Christmas at the Burrow then?"

Hermione looked at him with a frown on her face. As far as she knew they were supposed to be spending Christmas at Hogwarts well Molly and Arthur went to see Charlie. As far as she was aware she hadn't actually changed something that could make it so that everyone was going to the Burrow for Christmas. Of course now she had to find out if she was allowed to go, or if she even wanted to. Being away from Fred now would make the nightmares even worse, but she might be able to convince everyone she was at home for the Holidays and try and find another way to destroy the Horcrux. Maybe even visit Knockturn Alley to find Basilisk venom, although it would be fairly expensive as the Lady Prince she certainly had a large enough fortune to pay for it without it denting her vaults.

"By the look on your face I'll take that as a no. Honestly he was told to invite you weeks ago to make sure you had no other plans. So my dear Lady how about it will you honor this gallant knight and visit our humble abode for Christmas?"

His question was followed by Fred bending down on one knee and making a motion like he was laying a sword at her feet. Laughing at him Hermione pushed him away with a smirk glad that he was the only one down so far. She really did hate when other people saw them acting like this because it made the rumor mill in Hogwarts even more rampant. Truly the castle was quite blind for not even realizing what was on Fred's wrist, and it wasn't like he tried to hide it either. He wasn't even depressed about it anymore to her amazement, but he didn't flaunt it so most people didn't pay attention. As a Weasley twin people paid attention to things they flaunted, and tried to ignore them half the time because of the mischief they tended to get into.

Looking at the hopeful look in Fred's eyes and the way he had asked her to go to the Burrow Hermione couldn't find it in her heart to say no. It's not like she wouldn't be able to sneak away if she wanted to, and she did want to spend as much time with her loved ones as possible. Just in case she wanted happy memories with everyone she loved.

"Well when you ask like that my gallant knight however could I say no," she said in her own way of agreeing. She wasn't whatsoever prepared for Fred to pick her up and spin her around in a circle, although he put her down rather quickly with a rampant blush on his cheeks.

"Well then I uh better go owl mom to tell her you are coming after all. House is going to be crowded with the whole family, but mom likes it that way," he said rushing off. Obviously Fred was a little embarrassed by his actions not that she actually understood why it seemed like normal Weasley twin behavior to Hermione.

It was only after Fred had left that Hermione realized he had said the whole family was going to be there. Meaning she and Harry were going to meet Bill and officially meet Charlie a lot sooner than they were supposed to. This time she would have a chance to get to know Charlie something that didn't happen last time because he had been so busy with work. Bill was like an older brother to her and she hoped that she would have the chance to have that sort of relationship with him again.

* * *

A few days later Hermione and the others were on the Hogwarts Express for the holidays. Yesterday Ron had finally realized he had forgotten to invite Hermione and scrambled to invite her after hearing her tell Parvati and Lavender she wasn't going home for the holidays. She knew they took that to her meaning she was staying at Hogwarts, but there was no way she was telling those gossip queens she was going to the Weasleys they would have just seen it as more fodder for their rumors about her and Fred.

Hermione had let him stew for a little while before she informed him that Fred had taken it upon himself to make sure she was invited. It led to Ron pouting for a little while, not because she was close to Fred now, but rather because she had made him think she was upset at him. Harry had just watched the both of them with amusement.

Even though Sirius was now free Harry would be spending Christmas with the Weasleys. Sirius would be coming for meals and spend most of the day with them, but would be sleeping at his own apartment. He was currently leasing a place until he either had Grimmauld Place suitable for humans living there, or until he found a nice house for him and Harry to live in.

She was in the middle of reading a new book when she felt her feet lifted up and turned to look at whoever couldn't politely ask her to move. It wasn't surprising to see the cheeky grin on Fred's face as he slipped in beside her and then placed her feet gently on his lap. George with a frown just sat down on the opposite side of them with his younger brother and Harry. One of these days Hermione was going to have to have a heart to heart talk with George and figure out just why he was acting this way towards her. Never had she and George been on the outs, sure they had their arguments about testing on first years, but he had never actually seemed to dislike her so intensely.

"You know Fred it's usually polite to ask someone to move first," she told him rolling her eyes, but she didn't make any move to get out of their current position. He was the one who decided that he would be her foot rest, so there was no reason for her to not stay comfortable well she read.

"Now where's the fun in that," he told her with his classic grin.

"You're impossible," she told him with a sigh before going back to her book. It showed how well Fred knew her since he didn't even bother her leaving her to read, and just being a presence beside her. He truly didn't know just how much him being near her reassured her and at times she wished she could tell him.

After that the train ride was filled with laughter and Quidditch talk that Hermione half paid attention to. The book she was reading was charmed to seem suitable, but it was actually a book she had gotten from her vault that she was hoping might have information on Horcruxes. The Prince family from what she knew had been neutral and studied both branches of magic, although they didn't put it all into practice. Hermione was hoping that when she went to the manor this summer that she might be able to talk to some portraits of her ancestors. The previous summer the information had just been to new making it so Hermione wasn't quite ready to completely embrace her life.

With the train arriving Hermione also felt nervous about going back to the Burrow. Going as Mia Prince had been a lot different, and she hadn't actually had to go into the house. This time though she would be returning to the home that she had over the summers since fourth year in her original time. Yet at the same time despite all the happy memories it was the Burrow she had been in when George had lost his ear, and the Burrow was where they had gone after Fred's death. She was actually scared about returning and having another panic attack like the one she had suffered from after her Boggart.

As if he sensed she was nervous Fred's hand gently squeezed her shoulder before he manoeuvred around her to grab her trunk. Last time around Harry had been her rock, and it was odd that this time Fred had taken the place. Loveable Fred who had gotten on her nerves so much. Fred who some girls had been certain she would either strangle or snog half the time even before his death their relationship had always been strange. Different from the relationship Hermione had shared with his brothers, and yet Ron had been the one Molly used to think she would end up with.

If it wasn't for Fred's betrothal she wondered if this time if maybe Molly would think she would become part of their family because of Fred. Freezing Hermione didn't even notice she was blocking Fred from getting off the train. All Hermione could think of was what she had just thought, and what it actually meant. Merlin and Morgana she fancied Fred Weasley! Smartest witch of her age, ha, she couldn't even realize when she was crushing on someone. Now it made it so clear why his death had hit her so hard Hermione had always fancied Fred, but for some reason she had never acknowledged it. That was why out of everything that happened it was him dying that affected her the most. Morgana even in sixth year when they had worked with Amortentia it was a Fred like smell she had smelt that she had blushingly stopped herself from admitting to the class.

"Hey Hermione what's wrong?" the concerned voice of Fred filtered through her thoughts making Hermione realize she had frozen on the train. Pushing down a blush Hermione quickly scampered off the train and refused to meet Fred's eyes. Oh how was she going to get through everything now that she knew the rumors weren't actually that far off?

She had ruined everything Fred would never forgive her once he found out she had hidden her real name from him. Before there was even a chance of there truly being a relationship between them she had ruined it with her lies. Morgana she was going to have to be careful to act normal around Fred after the shock wore off. Even if her feelings had changed there was no way Hermione was going to allow that to mess up her relationship with Fred. He was the friend she knew would forgive her in the end, even if they could never have a relationship, he would still be her friend if a bit cross from her lies.

"Oh there you guys are, oh it's going to be so nice having you spend the holidays with us Hermione dear. I hope the boys haven't been giving you too much trouble?" Molly said coming up to them the others already around her.

"No more than what's expected Mrs. Weasley," she said as if there was no problem at all. She was careful of avoiding Molly's eyes however afraid that with the information being so newly realized that she could see Hermione's love for Fred in her eyes.

"Hmm if anything's wrong you can tell me dear," she offered, but Hermione quickly shook her head with a bright smile. "Well if you are sure dear, we better get on home. Charlie will arrive later tonight, but Bill won't be in until tomorrow last minute details to settle."

With that the discussion was over and Molly was whisking the group of them off. Hermione was a little shocked when Molly ended up leading them all to a fireplace Hermione had never noticed was in the train station. Although it actually made a lot of sense the station couldn't be apparated into, and with how many parents arrived in robes there had to be some way to keep them away from the Muggles.

"Have you ever travelled by Floo before dear?" Molly asked going pale all of a sudden realizing she had never checked. Hermione guessed that the Weasleys thought it better with the lot of them to come this way. Arthur probably having stayed home to make last minute arrangements since all of his children would be home plus two extra.

"I know how," Hermione said not denying it but not confirming it either.

"Eh I'll take her with me mum this way we can be sure she doesn't get lost like Harry did," Fred said moving her into the fireplace before she even had a chance to decline. Then with a shout of, "The Burrow," they were gone. It had been the first time Hermione had travelled through the Floo with someone else, and she found that well you were twisting and turning through the grates that you pressed up against the one you were travelling with. It felt much to intimate even though it was quite innocent.

When they tumbled through the grate into the Burrow it was only Fred's arm around her waist that stopped Hermione from tumbling to the ground. Obviously Fred believed it was because she hadn't travelled this way before, but the true reason was because of how dizzy being so close to him was making her after she realized her feelings. Her face was probably as red as the Weasley hair right now because of that, and to make matters worse Hermione could see a smirking Charlie grinning at them. Of course he wouldn't know who she was, but he had to have seen how nervous Hermione was after travelling through the floo with his brother. It seemed that Charlie didn't care that she was with his betrothed brother, that or he thought she was with George.

"So who's the lovely young lady you can't seem to let go of brother dear?" Charlie asked with a smirk making Fred jump. He didn't seem to have realized that they had an audience, and Hermione wondered what was taking the others so long to arrive. Unless if they were just being polite and allowing Hermione to get her bearings first.

Fred blushed a bright crimson before he hastily let her go and they both moved away from the fireplace. It took Fred a few moments before he replied to his brother, "this is Hermione Granger a friend of mine and Ron's female best friend," he explained emphasizing friend. Hermione would have been upset if she didn't know why he was trying to stop his brother from thinking there was something more between them.

"Hermione this is my prat of a brother Charlie, although he isn't as big of a prat as Percy," he added turning to her.

She knew Fred and George liked both Bill and Charlie just fine, so figured he got that sort of introduction because of the teasing. Luckily any retort or argument was quickly stopped by Ron and the rest arriving none of them noticing the tension between Fred and his older brother, or that Hermione hadn't fought Ginny at all when she was dragged upstairs so that Ginny could show her around. Being away from the Weasley males was definitely what she wanted to be doing right now, and she was glad that Ginny didn't even think of bugging her about Ginny's brothers. Although she was better Ginny was still quite shy, and wouldn't start to get a backbone until next year. Hermione was glad though since it meant she could get out of the inevitable interrogation for now.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hermione finally realized her true feelings for Fred, and now she has to spent Christmas holidays at his house. Next chapter the reason why Christmas plans were changed this year._**


	8. Chap 8: Christmas Shopping and New Plans

Chapter 8: Christmas Shopping and New Plans

Dinner that night with the Weasleys was fantastic Hermione hadn't even realized just how much she had missed Molly's cooking. Charlie kept giving her and Fred weird looks, but he never actually said anything else on how they had stumbled into the Weasleys living room. Sirius wasn't here for supper unfortunately in her opinion because he at least could have kept everyone entertained making it so no one noticed the tense atmosphere between the three of them. Of course someone noticed, that someone being Harry, surprising her since no one noticed the tense relationship between her and George. Harry didn't actually say anything though he just gave her a questioning look and dropped the subject when she shrugged since she didn't actually understand the tense atmosphere either.

That night Hermione went to sleep rather quickly and was up again by two in the morning her throat sore from the screaming. Luckily she had been able to put silencing charms around her bed without Ginny realizing it otherwise she would have woken up the younger girl. Placing a silencing charm on her feet, something Hermione was surprised none of the Weasleys had done when they were younger, Hermione snuck back down to the living room. She knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep, so she was planning to just curl up on the couch to read a book and make everyone believe she had just woken up early again.

Hermione hadn't been expecting to see a familiar head of red hair perched on the coach. His head was in his hands and Hermione could see him shaking and the glisten of tears on his eyelashes. Just what would cause George Weasley to be up at the same time as her in the middle of the night? Not wanting him to know she had caught him crying and have him say something rude to her or think she was spying on him Hermione made to turn away, but it was like he sensed her presence because before she could get away he was looking at her. What happened next shocked her deeply because Hermione found herself under the wand of George Weasley and pressed against a wall.

"Who in the name of Merlin are you?!" he demanded glaring at her. At first she believed that maybe he was still half asleep or something like that, but the look in his eyes showed her that he was very much aware of what he was doing.

"I'm Hermione George just as I always have been," she told him not moving away since she didn't know what exactly had set him off.

"Come off it you act nothing like Hermione ever did! Hermione was a bookworm who hated pranks, and was secretly crushing on my brother although she never realized it and everyone else thought she liked the wrong brother. You are nothing like the Hermione I know, so who are you and how did you come back!?" he demanded his eyes wild and Hermione realized something because of his words. He had asked how she came back somehow someway when she had come back with the time turner so had George and he believed she wasn't Hermione Granger.

Looking at George how he had been acting around her suddenly made a lot of sense. He was worried that she was going to hurt his family believed she wasn't Hermione because of how she had changed since the war. Yet she wasn't exactly sure how she could convince him that she was the Hermione Granger he had known since just before her twelfth birthday. He was George who had always been like an older brother to her, and who had apparently noticed that she fancied Fred a lot sooner than she ever had.

"I am Hermione George, but not the same as you remember. How can I be after everything we witnessed? You heard of my Boggart George it's of Fred's death. You're right I fancy Fred probably have since a long time ago, but only realized it when I got a second chance with him. I don't know how to convince you I am me other than to tell you I got back here probably the same way you did. The Burrow was attacked just as I activated my time turner planning to go back twenty-four hours to save Fred. Instead my time turner was hit with the killing curse as I was thrown out a window by an explosion when I woke up I found myself in the hospital wing having been petrified by the Basilisk, not once did I think anyone else had come with me."

"I saw you fall out the window and tried to stop you, but ended up falling with you. When I woke up it was to an empty room Lee and Fred no were to be seen and didn't realize I was younger at first. Not until I went down to find anyone else wondering why we were at Hogwarts, and saw so many people who were dead. It was terrifying! Then the most amazing thing happened I went down to breakfast thinking this was all just a dream because of stress, and I found Fred alive and happy Fred the way he was in our fourth year," George said tears cascading down his cheeks again.

"We won't let him die this time Georgie I promise you I won't let Fred die," she told him allowing her own tears to fall as she hugged George tightly to her.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Hermione made to pull away, but George wouldn't let her. She could slightly see his face in the dark living room and saw the mischievous grin on his face before he let her go and got an innocent expression on his face. Looking up Hermione was shocked once again seeing Fred look at them with something akin to betrayal in his eyes, and she made to say something to him shocked at why he seemed so betrayed but George beat her to the punch.

"Good you're here Freddie our Lady here had a nightmare and I was trying to cheer her up, but it seems I'm not the right twin for the job. Better take up your knightly duties to the Lady brother dear I'm going to head on up back to bed," George said sending her a wink from behind Fred when he passed his brother. Fred's look softening as he approached her probably having seen the tear tracks on her cheeks. She was a little surprised at how quickly George had gotten over his sadness, but the twins had always been good at faking their feelings. She just hadn't ever thought that they would use those skills against each other and actually be believed.

Immediately Hermione found herself in Fred's arms as he steered her over to the couch. She was just so confused as to what was going on especially finding out that George had come back with her. Did that mean that someone else could have grabbed onto them as they were falling, and they might have a Death Eater working against them as well? Thinking that made her shiver, but Fred took her shivering as meaning she was cold and draped a blanket over her as he curled up beside her on the couch. Neither of them talking and for the first time in ages Hermione found herself able to go back to sleep after a nightmare because she was in Fred's arms.

* * *

Luckily George had plopped down onto the couch in the morning rather early waking them up since it seemed Fred had fallen back asleep as well. Obviously George knew his family wouldn't have taken it very well if they found her and Fred sleeping on the couch together even if they were fully clothed. Fred didn't see the logic in his brother waking them up however and had glared at George before giving her a one armed hug, and then headed on upstairs to get ready for the day.

Hermione had expected that George would question her about her plans at the moment, but he had put a finger to his lips telling her know wasn't the time. Probably would be best to wait until they were back at Hogwarts and discuss it in an empty classroom. Since Harry didn't have the map yet it would be easy for George to take it, and they could use that to avoid people and have their conversation completely private.

Most of the day was just spent with the Weasley siblings, minus Bill who hadn't arrived yet and Percy who was busy studying for his Owls, and Harry playing Quidditch out back with Hermione watching them with a book. They had all been kicked out by Molly because she didn't want anyone, especially the twins, underfoot as she made supper, since this was the first time they had all been around in ages. If it wasn't for her other set of memories it would seem like a fairly normal day to Hermione since it matched so many other times like it, with the exception of Charlie being here as well. She still hadn't figured out what exactly she or George, since she know knew he came back as well, had changed that made it so all of the Weasleys were spending Christmas together.

It was as Hermione was reading her book an obscure one she had been hoping would have references to Horcruxes in it that she jolted upwards. Realizing that Bill, Bill Weasley the curse breaker, was coming to the Burrow! If anyone could help her figure out how to destroy a Horcrux without her needing Basilisk venom or that blasted cursed fire it would be Bill. She wouldn't even have to actually tell him about the object just pretend she was thinking of curse breaking as a potential career and ask him about how curse breakers destroyed dark objects. Perhaps something he said might work, it wasn't like they had ever asked Bill in her original time line, so maybe there was something the curse breaker would know that could help her.

Hermione wasn't really sure what had just happened one minute she was peacefully reading her book, ok she was admiring Fred, and the next she had a blur of red flying over her head followed quickly by other blurs. Looking just as confused as she was Harry landed beside her and the two of them made their way to the house. They weren't even halfway there when they saw the reason all the siblings had flown off, and found Bill basically in a dog pile on the ground with Charlie and Ginny sitting on top of their brothers.

"Oi you goofs get off of me, did you forget its winter and therefore there is snow on the ground," Bill grumbled from beneath the pile, but Hermione could hear the happiness in his voice. Sure he had seen all of them during the summer, minus Charlie, but he had still been working then and now he could actually have a vacation with his family for the first time in ages.

None of the siblings made to move off of their oldest brother, so with a smirk Hermione called out to Fred, "shouldn't my shining knight be introducing me to our newest arrival, and here I thought you personally invited me to spend Christmas with you." The effect was instantaneous with Fred flying out of the bottom of the pile making the rest collapse on the ground and turn to glare at him albeit playfully. Sometimes it surprised her just how close she and Fred had gotten since she woke up in the past.

"Sorry my dear Lady it's just been ages since we've all been together," Fred told her with an overenthusiastic bow that made her giggle, honestly Ginny had tried for years to get her to act girly and all it took was Fred acting like well Fred.

"That's alright, but I would like an introduction, Curse Breaking is so fascinating and now I have a Curse Breaker whose brain I can pick," she said enthusiastically causing Harry and Ron from his place on the ground to groan. Both of them knew just how she could get when she was interested in something, luckily no one missed the curious look George sent her way since he knew she had already met Bill in another time.

"Oi you lot get off Bill before 'Mione decides to hex you all, you know how she can get when she wants new information," Fred called out using that atrocious nickname again.

She much preferred him calling her Lady or Hermione, but his words worked quite effectively since everyone scrambled out of their dog pile. Charlie offering Bill a hand up when they were off of him, and then Bill throwing Charlie down into the snow with a smirk. She always envied just how close the Weasleys were, even if they sometimes had their problems when it truly came down to it they would always make up again.

"Thank you for the assistance against this lot," Bill told her with a smile before Fred shoved him away.

"No you don't I do the introductions here William," Fred said sticking his tongue out childishly. "My dear Lady this is my older, and less handsome brother, William otherwise known as Bill Weasley. Bill this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, a close friend of mine and one of Ron's best friends. Then over standing by Ron is the magnificent Boy who Lived Harry Potter, Potter this is my older brother Bill."

Hermione laughed at how Fred introduced the three of them, "charmed I'm sure," Hermione said playing along with her lady role. Bill looked a little taken aback when she, George, Fred, Ron, and Harry all laughed at that.

"Uh nice to meet you Hermione," Bill said like he wasn't so sure anymore. Honestly it was quite funny seeing the older curse breaker look so out of it just because of a bit of laughter during an introduction. Then again when the twins are involved it is always best to remain cautious, so she wouldn't bug him about it too much.

"You know I've read a lot, but I don't really know much about curse breakers. Like what kind of enchantments do you tend to break? Ooh and how do you break the more difficult and darker ones? Have you gotten injured before? Did you have to do any special schooling after Hogwarts to become a curse breaker? Can anyone become a curse breaker or do you have to have a special knack for it? Ooh this is so exciting I have so many questions," she said quickly trying to convince everyone that her questions were just normal Hermione curiosity.

Bill was looking at her like he hadn't caught a word of what she said, and it was something that took some people a long time to be able to do. With how fast she talked when she was interested in something and the quick way she spoke making it hard for someone to answer, especially when she didn't give any breaks for answering her previous questions. Yet she needed to play her part perfectly so no one wondered why she wanted to know how curse breakers broke really dangerous and dark artifacts. It was already bad enough she had Sirius around when she had retrieved the cup, she didn't need anyone else seeing or knowing about the Horcruxes if she could help it.

"My dear Lady why don't we allow Bill some time to freshen up and everything, and you can question him all you want after dinner?" Fred suggested looking a little cross with her although she had no idea why. Oh well she'd find out eventually and it wasn't like Fred stayed mad at people for long, perhaps it was just because she was monopolizing Bill's time right after he arrived.

"Well I guess, but I just have so many questions," she said with a sigh only just catching the grateful look Bill sent to Fred.

"And I'm sure Bill will answer all of them later. Besides I was planning on taking you to Diagon Alley with George and I, we both noticed that you haven't gone to Hogsmeade once yet so you couldn't have been able to get your Christmas presents yet," Fred told her steering her away and not giving her a chance to say no.

By the look on George's face he didn't remember Fred talking about the two of them taking her to Diagon Alley, but they both decided to go with it. If this was what it took for Fred to no longer be cross at her it's not like Hermione could complain. Although a part of her was slightly disappointed that George was coming along otherwise she could pretend that she and Fred were going on a date. Then again maybe it was better if George did come because otherwise if they were seen by people at Hogwarts it would just cement the rumors that she and Fred were dating.

"Fine I do need to get some presents for everyone."

"Great I'll go tell mom we're leaving and see if she needs us to pick up anything well we're out. I'll talk to you later Bill," Fred said with a wave and ushering her and George along leaving them in the living room well he went to speak to their mother.

Then a few seconds later he was back and pulling Hermione into the fire place with him flooing them both to the Leaky Cauldron, where luckily no one looked up as they both awkwardly tumbled into the pub. George arrived quickly behind them and smirked at the two of them since they were still in each other's arms. It seemed that now that George was certain that she was Hermione that he was going to tease the two of them like crazy, and it would only get worse once George found out that she was Mia Prince.

Shopping with Fred and George was quite fun since they kept giving the most ridiculous suggestions for Christmas presents. Not to mention they kept trying to guess what item of what they saw that she would get them for Christmas. Hermione had gotten Ron a new wizard's chess set since his old one seemed to be getting a little too beat up. Plus this one was charmed so that Ron could play against the board and practice whenever he wanted to.

Harry she got a few nice outfits since he never seemed to buy himself new clothes even though he had the means for them, and she also threw in a new pair of gloves to wear well he was flying his broom. His old pair getting worn because of all the crazy stunts he did on his broom. She also got the gloves charmed to be slick resistant and for them to keep Harry's hands warm even if he ended up needing to fly in the rain or snow.

Ginny Hermione got a pretty pair of blue dress robes that would resize three times before the fabric wouldn't be capable of stretching anymore. Thinking ahead since Ginny would need them next year for the Triwizard Tournament, she would have gotten Ron a pair to but getting them for him would seem to suspicious. Hermione just hoped that Ginny would like the color, originally she wanted to get some emerald green that would look great with Ginny's hair color, but then she remembered that Ginny hated wearing Slytherin colors even though they looked fantastic on her.

For Bill and Charlie she just got them each an assortment of wizard treats since she didn't know either of them too well. It would seem odd if she had gotten them something with more meaning behind it since she had only just met the older two brothers, but at the same time it would be rude if she didn't get them anything at all.

For Arthur she had gotten him a pack of Muggle magic tricks that she had gotten before she came back to Hogwarts. With his fascination with everything and anything Muggle Hermione was certain he would enjoy the magic tricks commonly meant for children. For Molly she had gotten her a nice new set of china since she had noticed her old one was starting to look chipped. Knowing Molly she would still use the old one and save this one for company, but she was certain that the older witch would like it just as well.

For Percy Hermione had gotten a few books that she knew he didn't have yet. The only thing she really knew Percy enjoyed was reading, so she thought that was the safest thing to get him. Although she hated getting only books she never actually saw him interested in anything else.

Fred and George she had to send away for a few minutes in order to get their presents since she knew they would protest. Ron was going to be jealous about their present, but once he was part of the Gryffindor team she would buy him one as well. Harry she already knew was getting one from Sirius so that's why she didn't get him one. Yep she had gotten the boys firebolts although she knew everyone would think the gifts to be a little extravagant. She could just claim it was because of their almost loss against Hufflepuff for the last game. A spell Hermione had put around the Quidditch Pitch during the game keeping the Dementors far enough away that they barely affected Harry, but he still almost didn't get the snitch. She asked the shop to send the brooms too the Burrow tonight, not wanting to risk having the twins guess what she had gotten them.

Now that presents were dealt with she just needed to find a way to talk to Bill about destroying cursed objects, but make it seem like a natural progression from the rest of their conversation. Not to mention she still needed to talk to George about how the both of them came back, and what she had already begun to do in order to change some people's fates. She was hopeful that everything would be alright however especially with her new plans.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear what you think about George going back with Hermione. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Discussions and Presents

Chapter 9: Discussions and Presents

Almost everyone had gone to do their own thing, like Molly cooking up part of tomorrow's feast, Ginny and the boys playing Quidditch, and she had stayed inside to read. Rather she told everyone she was staying inside to read, but really she was planning to ask for Bill's curse breaking expertise and by the look on Harry's face he knew it as well. Bill had been slightly confused an hour ago when Harry had given him a sympathetic look before leaving.

Yet even though they had left an hour ago Hermione just couldn't find herself able of asking Bill about curse breaking. A part of her was terrified that she would end up revealing just what sort of dark object she was trying to destroy, or end up somehow convincing Bill that she would become a Dark Lady. So her fears had kept her frozen and part of her wondered if maybe she should have asked George for help, but they had never learned of the Horcruxes, so George wouldn't really know the right sort of questions to ask. Leaving her alone to wallow in her fear that she knew she had to fight because she needed a way to destroy the Horcrux before it started to seep out and effect her actions and thoughts, or those around her.

"Alright you've been staring at me for the last hour, what would you like Hermione?" Bill asked turning towards her dropping the book he had been reading. If Hermione had been anything like Ginny, which he was probably expecting, she probably would have squeaked and turned red before running away.

"I've just been trying to figure out how to ask you about curse breaking and what question to ask first. I have so many questions, but I know we don't really have the time for a very in-depth discussion."

"Ah good for a moment I was worried there, that Ronnie's friend had a crush on me."

"As if you aren't my type Bill," she said rolling her eyes at him. Besides she was hoping to eventually have that little sister big brother type of relationship again.

Bill just laughed at that not insulted at all. As the oldest Weasley he didn't really have any reasons to be insecure about himself and unlike Ron hearing that from a witch, no matter her age, didn't really sting.

"So ask away and I'll see if I can get rid of some of your questions," he told her placing his book down and giving her his full attention.

So they sat there talking for a while about things she had always wished to know. No one knew it because Hermione was certain that with the war going on she didn't have the time for it, but she had been very interested in Curse breaking and thought of it as a potential career. She wasn't like Ron and Harry who wanted to fight dark wizards, she wanted to be able to use her brain all the time in her job, and curse breakers were always learning new things even with the dangerousness of their jobs.

As the one keeping Harry Potter alive however Hermione just hadn't been able to study to her heart's content on this subject, nor was she able to ask Bill much about it. Now however she wished she had because maybe he could have made it possible that Ron would have never abandoned them. If they had another way to destroy the Horcruxes from the start they wouldn't have started to pray on all of their insecurities.

Just like a sponge Hermione was soaking up all the knowledge Bill was giving her about his job, and she wondered if maybe he had realized she was interested in it as a potential career. Either way she was glad he had humored her and answered all her questions, but now was coming time for her to ask the main question. She should have asked it way sooner in their discussion, but she was just so fascinated with all of the stories Bill was telling her that held lessons in them. Molly couldn't know half of the things Bill had done otherwise his mother would never allow him to leave the house for fear that he wouldn't come back.

Curse Breaking almost sounded more dangerous than fighting Voldemort and his job was probably what led to him surviving. He and Charlie were used to dangerous things, which is why they out of all the Weasleys were most equipped to deal with danger. Ron also had an edge since he had done everything he had with Harry since first year. She had always thought that the one who would die however would be Percy if they ended up losing one of the Weasleys, never Fred and she almost wished he had such a dangerous job so he would have been more aware of his surroundings when the time came.

"So Bill is there any spell really that can definitely destroy a dark object, or are there plenty of different ways to destroy different dark objects?" she asked hoping he couldn't see the desperation on her face. She wasn't going to allow him in on this more than him advising her on what to do in the situation, although he would probably just think it was the natural progression of her questions.

"Fiendfyre of course can destroy almost anything even the darkest of magic, but since it is so dark itself it's not really taught especially since you need to be very strong in mind to control it. Some senior curse breakers know it just in case there is no other way out, but the use of the curse is carefully monitored by the Ministry and only those with clearance can use it without an Azkaban sentence. Basilisk Venom is another thing that works quite well on most things, but you would have to get way to close to the object to actually destroy it so it's not really used much in our line of work.

"Actually Hermione there is one other thing that works highly well to destroy things that isn't well known. I actually only found out about it accidentally," he told her making her lean in with excitement hoping this was what she was looking for. "Phoenix tears. It's required that we bring them with us since they are the only sure fire way to heal any injury, but very expensive to come by. One time I ended up tripping when being attacked by an unknown dark object and my vial of Phoenix Tears smashed over it, and it was destroyed instantly. Most people only think of the positive healing effects, but because of a Phoenixes light affiliation it can easily destroy any dark object, although there are injuries even a Phoenix Tear can't heal."

Hermione looked at Bill with complete shock in her eyes never had she actually thought it would be so simple. All she would have to do was either buy the very expensive tears, or even go straight to Fawkes explaining the dark nature of it. Maybe even get Fawkes to work with her by explaining if Fawkes told Dumbledore what they were doing one of these objects would end up killing him. It was impossible to lie to a Phoenix after all, so even if Fawkes realized she was no longer loyal to Dumbledore, yet still loyal to the light, she was certain that he would help her. She would finally be able to destroy the Horcrux once she went back to school!

That night Hermione slept rather restlessly going back down to the couch where she was shocked to find Fred waiting for her. She knew it was Fred despite the fact that he was sleeping and it was dark because of the bracelet on his hand. Smiling at him and being careful not to wake him Hermione curled up beside him glad when his arm instantly wrapped itself around her and she fell asleep like that.

Once again George woke them up in the morning Fred looking a little confused when he woke up with her curled up in his arms. He looked guilty as his brother shook them awake before everyone woke up, and blushed before he practically ran upstairs. It was odd watching Fred act like he was embarrassed and Hermione had to hold in a giggle at the adorable sight an embarrassed Fred made.

"Merry Christmas George," she said standing up with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas Mione, I do hope you know what you're doing with him," he told her with a frown before walking away.

Sighing Hermione realized she had forgotten to tell George she was Mia Prince, and he knew of her past feelings for Fred before she even realized what they were. Now she had another discussion with a Weasley to hold, but right now it was Christmas and she wanted to spend it with her family. The Grangers had always acted oddly around her after they found out she was a witch and she started feeling like she wasn't a part of their family anymore. Always thinking it was something wrong with her, but now realizing it was because they weren't truly her family. Without her they could actually live the lives they wanted to instead of being saddled down with a girl who wasn't even theirs.

Although she still didn't understand why George said it like that. There was no way Fred had feelings for her in that way, but maybe it would be better if she did eventually tell Fred the truth. Then again if she told him who was to say if he did have feelings for her he wouldn't start acting them out, and that would either lead to people finding out she was Mia Prince or making Fred seem disgraceful in the eyes of the Purebloods once they finally realized he wore a betrothal bracelet. She really needed to talk to George and see what his opinion on all of this was.

Heading up to Ginny's room before the other girl woke up Hermione quickly got ready for the day. Knowing Ron he would be up at anytime now and barge into their room to wake them, it was surprising how difficult it was waking him for school and yet he willingly woke up at six in the morning on Christmas. She really wished she knew just how he woke up so easily on Christmas so that Harry wouldn't always be running late because he had to stay behind to force Ron to wake up.

Not wanting them to see her bringing them down Hermione quickly grabbed the boys Brooms to quickly stuff under the tree. The shop had even prewrapped them for her so all she had to do was put Fred and George on each one and her name so they knew who it was from. The rest of her presents were already under the tree since they wouldn't be as obvious as to what they were. These she had to hide under her bed having borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, telling him she didn't need Fred or George doing finite incantums around the room to find their presents.

Luckily neither twin had come back down yet so Hermione was able to shove their Christmas presents way to the back of the tree. Hopefully they would find her presents last, although maybe it would have been better for her to give the presents in private, but she had been worried about what the others would think f the twins got their privately. She just couldn't help that she had gotten them such expensive presents compared to what she usually got them because she didn't want to lost them again and wanted them to know just how much they meant to her. Besides she got them all practical presents that they could actually use.

"Good morning Hermione," Bill said with a yawn heading straight to the kitchen probably for his morning coffee.

"Morning Bill, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah Merry Christmas."

Laughing at how out of it Bill was before he got his coffee Hermione was just glad he didn't catch a glimpse of the twins presents. He'd probably start on her about how they couldn't except stuff like that, even if due to the money she gave the Weasley family as Mia under the betrothal agreement they could afford these sorts of luxuries as well. It just showed her why exactly she loved the Weasley family so much that they weren't using that money to flaunt new wealth.

Soon enough the rest of the Weasley clan had all found their way downstairs where they ate an extremely quick breakfast before they were all allowed near the tree. Molly handing out the usual wrapped Jumpers first, although this was the first time Hermione had received one in this timeline. Much sooner then she had originally and she wondered if becoming such close friends with Fred, as well as Ron, was the reason why they were suddenly expecting her as a Weasley so much earlier. Hermione had to hide her teary eyes from everyone, although George gave her a knowing look as she used pulling the Jumper on over her head as a way to hide her tears.

Her jumper this time around was a bright red color the same shade as the Weasleys red hair and her initial of H was in a gorgeous greenish grey color although she didn't understand why. Everyone else was wearing their usual sweaters and Fred and George still switched theirs like they did every year. It made her grin seeing such a familiar sight and how Fred hid his bracelet in his sleeve so that no one could tell which twin was which other than her.

Then presents started being passed around to everyone various treats and the like from the Weasley parents to everyone. Mainly joke items and that to everyone from Fred and George, which Hermione got as well. She oddly felt disappointed that Fred had only given her the same type of present as everyone else.

"Thanks Mione," Harry said out of the blue making her realize he had been opening her Christmas present to her. He showed everyone his new pair of Quidditch gloves first before also showing off his new outfits with a smile. Other than his Quidditch robes and school uniforms she knew Harry had never actually worn proper clothing that fit him.

"You're welcome Harry," she told him with a smile as she began to open her own present from him and almost began to cry. In it was a fully stocked potions kit, she guessed he had realized how much more she had been paying attention to potions lately. It wasn't a kit that could be used in the classroom, but it was obviously for self experimentation so that if they ever needed some sort of potion they wouldn't have to steal from her father again. "Oh Harry I love it thank you."

Later on she would look at the kit more fully but for now she carefully sealed the box back up and moved it beside her. No one had ever gotten her such a thoughtful present before and she wondered just how she had changed Harry so much that he would have gotten her something other than books this year.

Ron of course had gotten her books as she had expected both boys to do, but she made a proper sound of enthusiasm for it. If it wasn't for the fact that they still had more presents to open Hermione was sure that Ron would have tried his new chess set out right away though considering the longing look he had thrown at it before he waited patiently for new presents. He had blushed when opening it and thanked her, but nothing else was said even though she could see the obvious happiness on his face for her present to him.

Molly and Arthur both liked their new presents as well, even if Molly had tried to tell her it was too much. She was dreading the reaction Molly would have to Fred and George's presents if she thought a mere set of nice china was too much. It took Bill whispering something into her ear to make Molly stop her protestations and she had thanked Hermione telling her how lovely it was.

Percy, Bill, and Charlie all thanked her for her presents, and didn't seem to mind the more impersonal tone. All three of the older Weasleys realizing she wouldn't know them as much as she would know the rest of their family. After all everyone knew their father loved muggle stuff, and kitchen things were a good thing to get a mother, so they probably didn't think she had put much thought into Molly or Arthur's either since she was friends with their younger brothers and sister.

"Oh it's beautiful," Ginny said shyly as she opened up her package of dress robes. In this time Hermione didn't really know Ginny all that well either, which is why it wouldn't matter that she had gotten clothing. Although Hermione saw Molly looking like she wanted to protest again probably realizing just how expensive the dress robes were because of the cut of them and the fabric.

"They will automatically resize three times, so I would recommend not trying them on until you need them if you want them to last."

"Thank you Hermione."

Fred and George were now looking excited as they waited to find out what their own present from her was. Sure they knew what their siblings had gotten, but they weren't nearest the tree so they couldn't even see the shapes of the presents let alone who they were from. It was now Harry's turn to get presents from under the tree, and he glanced over at Hermione having probably realized exactly what she had gotten the twins from the size and weird shape of the package.

"Hermione tell me you're just pranking them with the wrapping and didn't get them what I think you got them?" Harry said his eyes wide with shock.

"I guess you'll just have to give them to the twins and have them unwrap their presents to find out," she told him with a mischievous smirk. Honestly her mother had to be a prankster as well because she liked playing tricks on people and knew she didn't get that from her father.

With a sigh Harry pulled the brooms out from under the tree and gingerly handed them to the twins. Still probably hoping she was just tricking them because of the smirk that didn't leave her face as they stared at the packages with excitement in their eyes. Even Molly looked like she was hoping she hadn't gotten the twins what the packages looked like, or maybe she was just hoping someone else had finally tried to pull a prank on the twins.

Looking back and forth between her and themselves Fred and George ripped off the packaging and gasped as the brooms came into sight. There was excitement on their face that quickly turned into sadness as they both turned to her. She could see the protests on their lips before they even voiced them, but no matter what they said Hermione wasn't going to be taking the Brooms back she had gotten them for them and would use any arguments to make sure they kept them.

"Hermione we can't accept these," George said a reverent look on his face. Probably thinking of how well they flied and that firebolts were the first thing he and Fred had bought after they had opened their joke shop.

"Too bad, I want Gryffindor to win the House cup, so you're keeping them."

"There too much though Hermione," Fred said sadly looking at the broom with reluctance as he tried to give it back to her.

"Just make sure Gryffindor wins the games. Besides do you really think Oliver will be happy with you two if I tell him I got you both Firebolts and you gave them back. Sounds like he might kick you off the team for doing something so insane," she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

All the Weasleys looking at her in shock at her almost Slytherin blackmail. George and Fred's faces paling as they thought of how right she was about what Oliver would end up doing to them if they refused these brooms. Yet they both still seemed like they wanted to refuse her rather generous gift.

"Ah come on little brothers the lady put a lot of thought into the gifts she got you all, so don't insult her by refusing. Besides I want to see if you guys can win the Quidditch cup back from those slimy snakes, otherwise you'll still be behind my shadow since Gryffindor hasn't won since I graduated. Such a shame too," Charlie said putting an arm over both twins shoulders as he spoke sending her a wink as he helped her convince his brothers to accept her gift.

"Fine, but only if you allow me to teach you how to fly," Fred said a devious smirk on his face.

Everyone knew that Hermione absolutely hated flying and were probably quite shocked at her words, "fine I need to get over my fear anyway. So I guess that's settled Fred and George are accepting their Christmas presents as long as Fred teaches me to fly."

Ron, Fred, Harry, and George all looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads. Hermione did have to get over her fear and besides she needed to know how to fly in case they had to make a quick getaway from somewhere. Plus her reasons weren't entirely innocent since she was fairly certain Fred would be teaching her with him flying behind her at first. Meaning she would be able to spend some quality time with Fred for a while.

With that all of the presents were open and everyone went to put everything away. Hermione being extra careful with her potions set that she would most definitely be looking over closely later on, but right now it was Christmas and she wanted to spend it with her family. As she went back downstairs Hermione had to laugh seeing Ron with the chess set already set up and facing against it as Bill watched. Obviously Ron was enjoying his new chess set with the concentrated look on his face as he tried to figure out where he was going to move.

It was too bad that Fred and George were still missing, but Hermione just sat down beside Bill watching Ron using his new Christmas present. The twins not coming down again until just before lunch time right when Sirius and Remus showed up. Both of them holding presents of their own for Harry as they greeted everyone else, not to mention Sirius gave Arthur a very nice bottle of goblin wine.

The look on Harry's face was priceless when he unwrapped his own Firebolt from Sirius and then glanced at her. Obviously wondering if she had planned this with Sirius, but she just shrugged like she had no idea that his godfather was planning on getting him a broom as well. Then unwrapped a pile of books on defense from Remus.

After that Christmas was filled with a lot of joy and laughter as everyone ate and told outrageous stories. Fred and George worshipping Sirius when Remus accidentally called him Padfoot, but both men being careful to not reveal that Remus was Mooney. Probably thinking it was best that the twins not realize one of their Professors was one of the Marauders. Their conversation however led to Harry finding out that his father was Prongs, and by the looks on Fred and George's face Hermione realized that the twins would once again be giving Harry the map back. It really surprised her just how well George fit in, and she no longer felt bad that she hadn't realized that George had come back with her. He just acted so much like the George from the first time around that she hadn't really noticed anything different.

Around midnight well everyone else was still partying in their own ways Hermione was able to discreetly get George to follow her out in the garden. She would have preferred telling him she was Mia Prince once they got back to Hogwarts, but he had to know so that he realized just how Mia Prince had been changing things. Otherwise he might be worrying that Mia Prince was really a death eater who had come back with them.

Instead of coming right out and telling George who she was instead she asked him a question. "Why do you want me to be careful with Fred?"

"Oh come on Hermione it's clear you fancy him, at least to me you have for ages, I just don't want you leading my brother on. He's betrothed and doesn't need to be pulled astray. Bad things happen to men and women who insult their betrothed by dating around, unless if it was specifically put into the contract that they were allowed to date beforehand. Even then most purebloods don't take that kind of thing well," he explained to her. As if she hadn't studied all pureblood customs she could get her hands on over the summer, not that he knew that.

"I'm not going to hurt him George."

"Not intentionally maybe, but Fred could very easily fall for you. Heck before he died he fancied you, but like everyone else he thought you were meant for Ronniekins. I think I'm the only one who actually saw your true heart."

Giving him a smile Hermione was glad at least one person didn't think she fancied Ron. Then what he said hit her he had said Fred had fancied her in the future. That's why he was so worried about something happening between her and Fred because even without her encouraging him he had already fallen for her in a different future. It made her blush a bright red thinking that if he had lived that she and Fred could have had a future. Did that mean that she could have a future with this Fred as well, or would he end up hating her once he found out that she was Mia Prince? More and more she was regretting keeping her identity hidden, but she wouldn't change it because it kept those she loved safe well she changed things.

Instead of using words to tell him Hermione instead pulled the necklace out of its hiding spot. Watching with amusement as George's eyes went wide as he stared at the necklace that clearly matched the bracelet his twin was currently wearing. Here she had been hoping he would faint or something finding out that she was his brother's betrothed.

"See there isn't a problem once it's revealed in the future George. I'm Mia Prince or rather Hermione, I just prefer Mia," she said careful not to release the glamour with her words. "If it comes to a time when it would be best for Fred for me to reveal my real name I will, but for now I think its better he doesn't know."

"You're right. Merlin's saggy pants I never thought you were Snape's daughter when did you find out?" he asked her acting like what she said was barely fazing him.

"Slightly after I woke up in the past, I guess breaking into Gringotts made it so they didn't want to give me my inheritance. Or maybe they did it for my safety since _HE_ was back at the time. Either way I was supposed to find out on my seventeenth birthday."

"Who's your mum then?"

"I'll tell you that at another time. I think its best we don't stay out here to long because I really can't have this getting out just yet George. With no one knowing who Mia Prince is I've been able to easily change events that went a lot differently before. For now no one can know," with that she slipped her necklace back under her shirt and headed back into the Burrow.

Sneaking in to see Ron currently playing a game of chess against Bill and the others playing exploding snap, well the adults were talking quietly in the kitchen. Seeing that no one had even realized she was gone Hermione just headed up to bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep without nightmares. Once they got back to Hogwarts she wouldn't be able to curl up with Fred so she had to get used to sleeping on her own. Even if she barely got any sleep they didn't need more vicious rumors starting up if anyone ended up catching her and Fred sleeping in the common room. No matter how innocent it was the rumors would end up viciously twisting it.

Not even bothering to look at the potions kit Hermione flopped down onto her bed planning to sleep. She found herself jumping up instead feeling something sharp poking her side and expecting to see the springs broke or something she was a little weirded out since she couldn't see anything. Going to lie back down she was poked again and realized whatever was poking her was in the pocket of her jumper. Reaching inside she found a sharp little wrapped package with her name on it and ripped it open. Inside was a pair of delicate white rose earrings and even though no name was on them she knew they were from Fred. He was the only one who knew she preferred white roses after all. Putting them into her trunk Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face glad that Fred had gotten her something special for Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons and Coincidences

Chapter 10: Lessons and Coincidences

Screaming Hermione relaxed as Fred's arms reflexively held her tighter against him as his hands took control of the broom again. Having borrowed Ginny's broom to teach her flying because they all knew a Firebolt would be way too fast for a beginner to train on. This was her first lesson with Fred and she had ended up losing control when she saw just how high they had been in the air. She was very glad that Fred decided to fly like this even though his brothers had given him a lot of ribbing, and they also looked a little concerned over how close she and Fred had gotten.

With how high they were it was way too difficult for the two of them to talk, so Hermione tapped Fred's wrist giving him the signal that she was ready to try again. His grip relaxing from the broom allowing her to take control again, although it was really hard for her to concentrate with his body pressed against her back like it was. She might only be fourteen in body right now, but she had the mind of a nineteen year old and was enjoying the comfort Fred was offering her by just being up here with her.

Although she didn't really enjoy flying all the much she was sort of making her progress seem slow because she wanted to be able to spend this time with Fred. Besides it was silly after everything that she had been through in the future that she was still afraid of flying, especially considering just how often they had to fly to escape in the past. Sure she would never be comfortable playing Quidditch, but she know realized just how important flying could be for her survival in the future.

Hermione ended up losing control of the broom three more times before Fred decided to take them down where Ginny was waiting holding two steaming cups. Until that moment Hermione hadn't realized exactly how cold the night was, but she could see goose bumps on Fred's arms, and then realized that somehow during their flight his jacket had ended up draped over her shoulders. She hadn't understood why Fred had taken a jacket with him and wondered just how soon into the flight he had done it without her noticing.

"Thanks Gin," Fred said with a small smirk as he casually put his arm over Hermione's shoulder his other hand grasping onto the cup Ginny had handed him. Ginny looked between the two of them seeming wanting to ask them something, but Hermione guessed Ginny was still in her shy stage because she just thrust the cup into Hermione's hand and ran off. At least it had been Ginny seeing them acting so couple like and not one of the boys.

Sipping on the delicious hot chocolate Hermione turned back towards Fred giving him a warm smile. "Thanks for the lesson Fred, but I'm really tired so I think I'll just head up to bed." Before she could really think about it Hermione quickly kissed Fred's cheek before running off to her room. Leaving a stunned Weasley twin behind her, turning around she blushed when she saw Fred holding a hand to his cheek, and put her hand down ignoring the urge to wave a final goodbye.

Luckily Hermione didn't run into anyone when she ran into the house with her bright blush. She really didn't understand why she was blushing so much after having kissed Fred on the cheek, so what if he had reacted that way she was acting like she truly was fourteen perhaps her younger body was affecting her older mind. Just because she truly loved Fred didn't mean she should be acting like a little girl with her first crush again.

* * *

The day after her flying lesson with Fred Hermione acted like nothing had happened. Giving Fred her normal greeting hug in the morning and acting like kissing him on the cheek last night had truly been because of gratitude. She really didn't need Fred finding out that she fancied him this early on, even though she knew he wouldn't be cruel about it, she just knew it would cause too many complications that she didn't need at the moment.

Instead most of the day was spent with Hermione packing to return to school even though they still had a few more days before their winter vacation was over. After all they still had New Year's Eve to celebrate in two days and the actual New Year, then they would return to school two days after that. For the first time in a long time Hermione didn't want to actually return to school. It was driving her insane redoing these years because she had already been the top of the class before, and with this year not being as chockfull as it had originally been she had a lot of free time. Time that she spent worrying about how she was going to succeed in destroying the Horcruxes, and how she was going to keep certain people from dying.

Hermione actually found herself closed up into her room searching through books she might have gotten from going to Knockturn Alley illegally when everyone else was sleeping. She had disguised the books to look like she was studying and doing homework that she had already completed before they had even left for the holiday. Still desperately trying to find answers, like an old forgotten curse or something, to destroying the Horcruxes Hermione hadn't even looked through the potions kit Harry had gotten her yet.

* * *

The next two days passed in the same fashion with Harry, Ron, or Fred dragging her away from her work to relax for an hour or so when they felt like she was locked up to long. Although with Fred she didn't really relax since he was dragging her off on her flying lessons during the night, neither of them bringing up the kiss on Fred's cheek or how he had reacted to it. Finally New Year's Eve was upon them and Hermione had to promise not to study or risk her precious books being hidden on her, something that might end up revealing to whoever hid them exactly what she was looking into.

George also carefully avoided her as he probably worried about revealing something he shouldn't know. She had been hoping that George might be the perfect alibi for her to do certain things, but she was now realizing that it would have been better if it was Fred. After all George tended to start acting really oddly whenever he had a secret which made her amazed that he had been able to hide the truth about coming back with her as long as he had.

Now Hermione was just sitting back relaxing and watching the antics of the Weasley family as they celebrated their first New Years Eve together in ages. Fred and George had disappeared for an hour after lunch returning with big smirks and George sending her a wink, so she was hoping that whatever they had planned wouldn't end up messing around with her mind too much. She was just glad that coming back here and relieving the next few years didn't seem to be too much for George at the moment, but she was certain that it was mainly due to the fact that he had gotten his wish. Having his twin back was the best therapy George could ever receive, and Hermione was happy that he hadn't ended up losing his mind after arriving back in time and seeing his twin again.

At the moment Bill and Ron were once again in a heated Chess match with the twins routing on their older brother as Charlie routed Ron on. According to Arthur it was because Charlie had failed in beating Bill many times, and liked watching Bill's face fall on the occasions that Ron could beat him. Ron beating the transfigured chess set made by McGonagall in their first year was mainly thanks to Bill for teaching Ron how to play from a young age. Actually Hermione was shocked to find out that Percy was terrible at Chess despite how intelligent he was, but she guessed it was more due to the fact that he wasn't really that great of a strategist.

Since she was afraid of having them confiscated Hermione hadn't even dared bring down one book to read and that was why she was watching the chess match. It had nothing to do whatsoever with Fred occasionally trying to charm the chess pieces, and definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she could keep her eyes off of Fred. It was just purely coincidence that Fred was standing in the area of the chess match and therefore her eyes couldn't avoid looking at him. Even if George was giving her teasing looks as he darted his eyes back and forth between her and Fred, it meant absolutely nothing!

Really all Hermione wanted to do was get some sleep. Her nightmares were getting worse again, but she refused to come downstairs to read knowing what would happen if she did. Instead she tried to hide from everyone that she was absolutely positively tired and could keel over in sleep at any moment now. She just couldn't allow herself to read downstairs or anything because she was afraid of running into Fred and relying on him again. Even if falling asleep next to Fred was the only way that she could get any sleep. If she had to sacrifice sleep to keep Fred's reputation safe, well safe in the ways that matter anyway, then she would just have to suffer.

Truthfully it was getting bad enough that Hermione was thinking that she might end up having to go see her father when she got back to Hogwarts and ask him for some dreamless sleep potion. Knowing him he would think it had something to do with her being a seer and seeing things in her dreams, but once he saw how utterly exhausted she was Hermione was fairly certain that he would give her a couple doses once in a while. Enough for her to get a few decent days of sleep, but not enough that she would end up addicted to it.

"You ok there Hermione?" Charlie's concerned voice filtered through Hermione's foggy half asleep state.

"Huh, what, yeah I'm fine," she said trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes hoping he didn't realize that she had just been about to fall asleep despite how noisy everyone was being.

"You don't look fine," he said his wide blue eyes showing concern for her. Lately she had a feeling that Charlie had started to adopt her as a younger sister as well, something that they hadn't done before because she hadn't really gotten to know Charlie. She still didn't even know how Charlie and Bill ended up coming home this Christmas, and how that had changed from the original time line, although she was thinking that maybe George might have something to do with it.

"Just read a little too much last night didn't get much sleep," she said with a wave of her hand like it wasn't important praying that he would drop it.

He gave her a stern look telling her he didn't actually believe her, but he seemed to get the message because he nodded and turned his attention back to the chess game. Once again Hermione felt her eyes dropping heavy with sleep fighting it off again. Even though she knew she needed the sleep lately Hermione had hated going to sleep because of those terrible nightmares, where she watched Fred die over and over again. It never failed unless if she fell asleep beside Fred on the couch she would see him die over and over again, failing to save him and watching George turn accusing eyes to her blaming her for the fact that once again he had lost his twin.

"Oi Charlie move your big butt over," Fred's voice filtered through her ears making her jolt as she felt the couch dip beside her. "Hello my lady I came to rescue you from this boorish old man."

"Oi!" Charlie practically shouted at the insult.

"Oh shove off Charlie I'm talking to Hermione."

"Fred," Hermione warned smirking as he paled slightly, but still made a dismissive gesture to his older brother smirking as Charlie left them alone. Honestly this boy was trying to give his family the wrong impression about their relationship.

Instead of responding to her with words Fred just grabbed her feet off the floor and pulled them into his lap. Then shocking her when he pulled her head into his shoulder making it so she was cuddling with him the way she had seen various couples cuddle on the armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room over the years. At first she had tried pulling away, but Fred just pulled her back and started to run his fingers lightly through her hair causing her to yawn. He just smirked at her as she tried to push his hand away from her hair; it was like he knew it was a way to make her sleepy even though Hermione herself hadn't even known of it.

"Just go to sleep, I'm here nothing bad will happen to me," he whispered softly into her ear, or at least that's what it sounded like he had said. There was no way that was actually what Fred had told her and Hermione put it off as her brain replacing whatever he had said to make it sound even more comforting. There was just no way that Fred knew that it was watching images of his death that made it so difficult for her to sleep.

Despite the fact that she fought it Hermione soon found herself succumbing to sleep. She was only glad that she couldn't see the other Weasley males, or Molly and Arthur, looking at them because she was certain it would cause her to turn a million shades of red. Eventually Hermione just gave up fighting and cuddled into Fred even more breathing in his calming scent as she allowed sleep to overcome her. Even if Fred hadn't actually said those words it was true that she wouldn't have any nightmares as long as he was beside her, as long as she was certain that he was safe and sound.

* * *

Hermione stirred slightly as she felt someone carrying her upstairs to bed. Although she wasn't completely aware, all she knew was that something soft was laid beside her that smelled really good and she cuddled closer to whatever it was. She also felt something soft brushing against her lips slightly, but just put it off as her hair brushing against her lips before she allowed herself to fall asleep. Only slightly aware of someone tucking her in and brushing her hair out of her face before she fell back into a dreamless state.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she was shocked to find that she was cuddled with a teddy bear that was wearing a mini Weasley jumper. She had never seen it before, but just by the distinct smell of it she knew who its owner was. Hermione was glad that no one was around to see the raging blush on her face as she realized that Fred had carried her upstairs last night and tucked her in, and then had given her an old teddy bear of his to sleep with. Hopefully it was just Fred playing a joke on her and he didn't know that it was very difficult for her to sleep comfortably without knowing that he was nearby.

Noticing that Ginny wasn't in the room Hermione quickly got dressed and went looking for everyone. Feeling a little shocked when she glanced at the clock and realized that it was past lunch time, and the Burrow was much too quiet. Clutching her wand tightly in her hand Hermione made her way downstairs, paying attention to the slightest noise as she tried to figure out why it was so quiet. It wasn't until she got to the kitchen that Hermione found a note from Molly on the fridge.

 _Arthur, Percy and I went grocery shopping, the boys and Ginny are out on the Quidditch Pitch. I hope you are feeling alright Hermione dear, there's some soup on the stove with a warming charm for you if you're hungry. Charlie mentioned that you weren't looking to well last night and that you were very quiet. Sorry that you ended up missing out on the festivities last night, but your health is more important. We'll be back sometime before supper, but if you need anything just holler out to the boys I'm certain they would be happy to help. Take care dear and please don't overdo it anymore._

 _With Love:_

 _Molly Weasley_

Realizing that she had been burning herself out lately Hermione decided to head back upstairs after eating the delicious pumpkin soup Molly had made for her. Instead of heading for her books like she had been doing lately Hermione decided to finally look at the Potions Kit that Harry had gotten her for Christmas. She needed to see if it had the ingredients her personal kit was getting low on, or if she would end up having to put an order in at the apothecary for the extra ingredients.

When Hermione opened the kit she realized just how sneaky Harry had been in buying this for her. Originally it had looked like a normal potions kit with more exotic ingredients, but when opened she found out that there was at least five different compartments packed to the brim with ingredients. The first compartment having all of the ingredients they tended to need for class that her father didn't supply in high quantities. Now she couldn't even reprimand Harry for it, not only because of the majorly expensive gifts she had gotten everyone this year, but also because then that would mean admitting to Harry that she hadn't looked at it until now and she was afraid he would take that badly.

In the second compartment was actually a ton of potions texts that Hermione had never even heard of. At first Hermione had believed Harry had just gotten her a premade potions kit that was easy enough to buy, but the books told her the truth. Just how had Harry been able to order this to these specifications, and just how much had he ended up spending on the custom made kit? If she didn't know that it was impossible this kit alone would make her doubt whether or not Harry knew that their potions professor was her father.

The next hour Hermione spent just glancing through the potions books wondering where Harry had gotten them. Most of the texts were very old and some were even first editions, perhaps Sirius had taken Harry to Potter Manor, or at least Harry's family vault because she had no other idea how he would have gotten such rare texts. The recipes in them were ones long forgotten and one was completely in really old Latin, but if Hermione's translation was correct it might possibly be a cure for the Cruciatious insanity! No matter what she was going to have to bring that recipe to her father, it was a recipe that needed a Master to brew if it truly was what she believed, and she was certain he would love the challenge it would give him.

After Hermione was done browsing the books to her satisfaction she began to search through the other compartments. The third having a bunch of self shrinking potion cauldrons in different materials, each better for different types of potions, there were also any kind of gloves you could imagine good for harvesting potions ingredients. The fourth had slightly more common potions ingredients, and the ingredients to Poly Juice making her laugh and promise to herself that she would sneakily replace the Boomslang Skin she had stolen from the potions cupboard.

It was the last compartment though that had Hermione gasping in shock as she reached the bottom, after passing things like Acromantula Venom and silk, dragon's blood, and other rare ingredients. Because in the bottom were seven large vials of Phoenix Tears almost like it was meant to be that she found another way, considering that there was no Basilisk Venom in here. If there had been Hermione would have gone to Harry and berated him in front of everyone over going down into the Chamber of Secrets without adult supervision.

Actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea, she should suggest that Harry ask her father to go with him into the Chamber of Secrets to harvest the Basilisk. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, it would certainly go a long way to repairing the relationship between her heart's brother and her father, especially considering how many potions her father would be able to make with the rare ingredient. Plus Basilisk Blood and venom were two of the main ingredients for the potion she needed her father to make, that might possibly be a cure to the Cruciatious.

It was almost like the founders, maybe even Merlin or Morgana, were trying to help Hermione succeed in killing Voldemort with fewer deaths this time. Maybe she and George had gone back so far because the witches and wizards of the past had realized just how badly the war would affect the magical population. Thinking that just made Hermione feel even better about coming back in time and giving so many people a second chance even if she wouldn't be able to save everyone. At least she seemed to be getting help from sources much more powerful then herself. It made her believe that she and George really would succeed.

With great glee and gratefulness that none of the Weasleys were in the house Hermione took out the Horcrux she had been carrying around for so long. With a vicious smirk she opened the vial of Phoenix Tears in her hand and raised her meager mental shields before ripping open the bag she was carrying the terrible object. For some reason it didn't even react as the Phoenix Tears came near it, a small drop from the bottle was all it took for the Hufflepuff Cup to start shrieking before a black mist rose out of it.

How had the Dumbledore of her timeline not realized that Fawkes was the ticket to him defeating the Horcruxes without risking his life? It was so much easier than it had been destroying them the first time because Hermione didn't have to fight against her deepest fears in order to defeat the Horcrux. It was almost anticlimactic in a way that she was able to destroy the Horcrux based on a pure coincidence that Harry would include vials of Phoenix Tears inside her potions kit.

With the Horcrux destroyed Hermione felt peace coming over her. Something that because of Fred's presence she hadn't even realized she had been missing because he had been filling in that missing feeling. Maybe without the Horcrux she would stop reliving Fred's death every night, because now without it she realized that was what had been causing her terrible nightmares, but her feelings for Fred had been strong enough that with him near her she was easily able to fight it. Two down with the Diary, and then she could work towards the true death of that monster. Finally her mission was truly beginning and looking possible, without having to drag innocent people or those she didn't trust into this mess.

* * *

 ** _AN: Finally finished the newest chapter, would love to know what you guys think about everything. Sorry for the delay, but this chapter took a little while to get out in the direction I wanted to go. Hope you enjoy it though and thanks for sticking with this story :)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Months Flying By

Chapter 11: Months Flying By

Things seemed to go almost too quickly after Hermione had found the Phoenix Tears in her new potions kit and destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. No one seemed to realize what monumental thing had happened while they had been completely unaware. Life just seemed to continue on as usual and they had returned to the second half of their school year. Something that seemed to go by to quickly for Hermione now that she had her biggest obstacle dealt with, although she was helping Fred study for his NEWTs it shocked her with how serious he was now being about his grades.

George had also informed Hermione about the reason that Bill and Charlie had ended up coming home for the holidays. Both older Weasleys were suspicious over their younger brother's betrothed, and had returned to England hoping to find something out about her. Luckily for George they never bothered questioning him about it because he was afraid he might have let out that he had met her. Apparently Bill and Charlie had kept it on the down low why they really came home, so as to not upset their parents.

When they had first come back to school after Christmas Oliver had fainted when he had been shown Fred, George, and Harry's new brooms, then after he woke up he had almost cracked Hermione's ribs with the bear hug he gave her. He had also wrote an extremely sappy letter to Sirius thanking him for his Seeker's new broom, and inviting him to the games for the rest of the season. With three Firebolts on the Gryffindor team and the Dementors staying far away the other houses didn't have a chance, and it was shown when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Although if it had been Slytherin with the superior brooms Hermione was certain that Gryffindor still would have won because Harry and the twins were superior flyers.

Her classes had been ridiculously easy for Hermione and she was certain that she had even broken her old third year scores. Not that that was much of a surprise considering that this time around she wasn't as majorly stressed out. It seemed Sirius being free legally, less classes, and more time with her friends did better for her academics then overboard studying ever had.

Hermione was quite shocked that no one had as of yet seen the betrothal bracelet on Fred's wrist despite the fact that he didn't even try to hide it. Luckily however it seemed that the gossipers had given up on her and Fred being top gossip, and seemed to think now that Fred only flirted with her playfully so that he would help her study. Who knew that actively studying with Fred in full view of the common room would kill the rumors instead of make them even worse. It was just too bad that she would have to wait ages to see how may OWLs Fred had gotten this time around with her help.

With Fred's OWLs and everything else going on however Hermione wasn't able to complete her flying lessons with Fred though he had promised that they would finish them this summer. It seemed that he was now starting to worry about her reputation because he was more careful on how he talked to her and everything. Actually it had sent her to George wondering if someone had slipped Fred a potion or something because he wasn't acting much like himself. George had just told her that Fred didn't want to give her any trouble and that everything was fine, but he did look a little confused as well.

Mia Prince still was unknown to most people luckily for Hermione, even if her status would become known soon. There was no way Hermione was going to allow the Ministry to sweep Voldemort's return under the rug this time, playing it off as a distraught boy's delusions after witnessing the death of a schoolmate. She also knew how she was going to make sure Cedric didn't die this time around, but she knew that it would involve quite a few people getting very mad at her.

It was still odd going to potions classes and knowing that the Professor who had used to scare her, despite the fact that she respected him, was her father. She spent the rest of the year avoided his eyes and tried to avoid answering his questions, unless if she was directly asked, afraid of him accidentally seeing her thoughts thinking of him as her father. Despite all of that she had become his top potion's student, a title that used to belong to Draco Malfoy because of her need to show her father her skills. It shocked her just how much she craved his approval even though she had no plans to telling him that he was her father.

Surprisingly the year had also ended without her father outing Remus as a werewolf, although he was still leaving Hogwarts not risking being found out. Actually Hermione had even overheard a conversation between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick about how strangely her father had been acting since the incident with the Basilisk. How he wasn't sending as many students in tears to complain to them as he usually did, although both of them seemed to think that maybe her father had gotten bit by the love bug and was changing for his mystery witch. It had taken all of Hermione's self control not to burst out into laughter and show that she had been eavesdropping though she did wonder herself at why her father had changed so much from the bitter professor she remembered.

Then again his behavior towards Remus could just be because he was distracted with trying to keep his class schedules up as well as try and make the potion she had found. He had such a happy grin on his face when Hermione had given him the recipe for the potion, but he had told her not to get her hopes up just yet. He had also told her that he was glad she hadn't tried making the potion on her own because most of the ingredients were way too volatile, and could end up hurting someone if they were misused in anyway. Sometimes he had come to class with burn marks on his arms or clothing showing her that he had been working on the potion with any free time. Hopefully with having the summer off and not needing to deal with students he might end up having a break through with the potion.

Even the end of the year train ride went by without anything really strange happening. Although Hermione found it a little weird that Malfoy hadn't really bugged them much the second half of the year, actually he had been acting quite peculiar the last little bit not that the boys had noticed. No those two were just starting to notice girls making it so they didn't really observe much out of the ordinary at all.

Once again Hermione was going to spend the holidays with the Weasleys, although she wished there was somewhere else she could spend them. Yet she knew her father would stay true to his word if she didn't stay with adults, so she sucked it up. Even though she wanted sometime away from Fred for a while, not long just a week or two would have been perfect. Actually Hermione was trying to figure out a way to ditch going to the Quidditch Cup as Hermione Granger, wanting to go instead as Mia Prince. This way once the Death Eaters attacked she could help fend them off, without her friends wondering where Hermione Granger had disappeared off to.

Of course the problem with that was her promise to her father. She couldn't lie to the Weasleys telling them she was with the other parent, and risk them wondering where she had actually been during that time. Yet if it got back to her father that she had disappeared off the grid for a couple of days she was afraid of him bringing the fact that she no longer lived with her parents up to the Headmaster. So she was hoping that maybe George would have a way for her to do this without her being caught, and that didn't involve her telling her father that she was his daughter.

When they arrived at the Burrow Hermione was shocked to find Charlie and Bill were once again home for the holidays. Especially considering that the two of them were supposed to be at work, and that Charlie surely had to be needed to prepare the dragons for the Triwizard tournament. Unfortunately Hermione couldn't really voice her questions to Bill and Charlie without being asked how she knew about the tournament. Her father had still been watching her like a hawk expecting her to have more 'visions' since he still believed her to be a seer.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ron and Ginny practically screamed throwing themselves into their older brothers arms. It was really odd how much they were around nowadays, and if Hermione wasn't a hundred percent certain that it was impossible she might have believed that they had come back as well.

"Hey kiddos it's only been a few months," Charlie said rolling his eyes after he got rid of his siblings even sending Hermione a wink. "Besides Bill and I wanted to go to the World Cup with you guys this year, we'll be heading back to work afterwards."

"Wait World Cup, you're joking right?!" Ron asked looking at his brother in amazement. Charlie's eyes going wide as his father glared at him for ruining the surprise.

"Woops wasn't supposed to say that, sorry dad, uh I need to uh go somewhere," Charlie stammered before apparating away. Sure Molly was scary when she was angry, but because of how calm Arthur usually was he was much scarier when you actually had the misfortune of seeing him angry.

It left the twins and Bill laughing in his wake however as Arthur just looked around wondering why his second eldest had fled like that. It seemed like he was still unaware of the power his anger tended to have over his family and whoever he was angry at. The rareness of his anger was also the reason why Ron never gave any Malfoy's any chance believeing his father when he said they were all bad news. Really if Hermione didn't know that in the future other versions of Draco and his mother would risk their lives for them and each other she would believe it as well. Yet she knew there was good in Draco and his mother, as long as they were kept away from Lucius.

"Now that Charlie has ruined the surprise I was going to talk to you all about the World Cup once I saw if Harry was interested in coming as well, but I guess we should discuss it now. I know that you all want to come, but what about you Hermione Molly is staying home so don't feel like you have to come with us?"

"Um I'm not really that into Quidditch if it isn't the boys playing. Thank you for the other though Mr. Weasley, actually I think I'm going to visit my Aunt for a bit this summer. I'll just arrange my visit to be around then," she said. It wasn't a lie easily disproved, and she just hoped her father wouldn't look into it.

The Weasleys seemed to buy it easily enough though, and their conversations all turned to Quidditch. Hermione slipping away to her room since she still needed to get the ring Horcrux, and she figured she should do it around the time of the World Cup. That way no one would notice her tired from going against those spells, and George wouldn't be worried about her since she still hadn't brought him up to speed with what she was doing to stop Voldemort. Of course this meant that Hermione had a lot of research about the types of wards Voldemort might have used around the ring.

The locket she was still planning to get next summer, unless if Mia Prince could find a way of getting it earlier. Actually if she could somehow convince Sirius to go with her to the Cave just before or just after the World Cup, since she needed someone to force her to drink that vile potion, he would notice what R.A.B meant from the start. Then she wouldn't have to worry about stealing it in front of Sirius and everyone else.

Deciding that was best Hermione spelled a quill to write in extremely fancy writing. She didn't need someone to show Sirius her writing and him realize it was the same as Mia Prince's after all. The letter was brief informing Sirius that she had found the location for another dangerous artifact, but that she needed a second person as well as a house elf to get to it. The house elf part because she didn't want to have to fight through the Inferi when she began to go delirious for water.

Using her ring as her seal in the wax to show who it was from since she wasn't going to sign it in fake writing. Then muttering a spell once she was done writing it she made it so that the letter would just appear right in Sirius's house. The spell she used was an old one that worked to send the letter anywhere as long as the person personally knew who they were sending it to and didn't have any dark intentions towards that person. Most people didn't use it anymore, but as a Pureblood Sirius should recognize the spell and realize why she had used it.

Hermione was just happy to finally have a plan to get two more Horcruxes as long as Sirius hadn't already thrown the locket out. Besides it would seriously make Kreacher more than happy to serve Sirius once he unknowingly fulfilled his brother's dying wish. The summer had barely started, but Hermione was happy that she was finally getting somewhere with her mission! Now she just had to make sure not to alert George that something was going to happen soon. She didn't need him worrying until everything was over and done with.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for such a short chapter it's fillerish, but also has a lot of important information in it. Please tell me what you think hope you like it :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Lady Prince Returns

Chapter 12: Lady Prince Returns

Summer seemed to go by so quickly when you are having fun. Hermione had spent most of her summer at the Burrow trying to create some distance between herself and Fred, although she didn't really seem to be succeeding. She was afraid of getting him involved in everything, afraid of losing him a second time, because this time it would surely break her if she lost Fred to death again. Nightmares had been getting worse and just like over the Christmas holidays Hermione often found herself downstairs, but this time Fred was nowhere to be seen.

Most of the summer Hermione had spent in Ginny's room when everyone was awake, everyone assuming she was triple checking and rewriting her summer homework. Instead she had been writing plans upon plans trying to figure out how she could save Cedric. It had taken her most of a month to figure out what she could do, and that Dumbledore's age line might not work on her because of her magical maturity. All Witches and Wizards came into their magical maturity on their seventeenth birthday, it was that not their physical age that the age line looked for, or at least that's what Hermione figured since Fred and George's aging potion failed. As far as she knew even if she was a younger body Hermione's magic was still fully mature, so if all went as planned Dumbledore's age line shouldn't affect her. If it did she would just ask Dobby for help telling him the truth that it was to protect Harry Potter, and he would surely put her name in the goblet.

Of course Hermione did have all of her summer homework finished, but it had only taken her a few days. Her memories of last time allowing her to write it quicker then she had the last time around. Now she was just waiting for the boys to wake up because it was finally time for the Quidditch World Cup again, unfortunately no matter how much she tried Hermione couldn't figure out a way for Hermione Granger to disappear at this time. A few days after the Cup was the arranged time she had Sirius had decided on to go to the cave, although he didn't know all of the details. Both thinking it was better to go then during the middle of the night.

* * *

The cup had gone by pretty quickly and basically the same way it had before in the beginning. Fred and George bet with Ludo Bagman, and Hermione pretended she didn't know what they were doing which wasn't really hard when Fred seemed to be trying his hardest not to look her in the eyes. Actually Hermione was a little shocked that George was going through with it considering that he knew what was going to happen. Plus he hadn't even tried talking to her about what they were going to do to save Cedric, unless if he hadn't realized that there was something they could do to save him.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron had gone completely crazy over the match. Watching with baited breath and Hermione just found herself bored. Although she did keep an eye on Winky knowing that Barty Crouch Jr, was beside her under an invisibility cloak. She was just happy to know that the poor house elf was going to be free. She knew she could have stopped Barty Jr. From stealing Harry's wand, but she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself, besides it was him casting the dark mark sign that signalled the Death Eaters and warned the Order that they were needed once again.

Truly the only difference was the fact the Bill and Charlie came with them this time, and the two seemed to be as fanatic about Quidditch as their siblings. She just hoped they wouldn't end up getting in her way later on when she tried to keep the damage and death to a minimum. Both of them would surely end up joining in with other light Witches and Wizards to try and stop the attack.

It was with boredom that Hermione watched as Viktor once again caught the snitch, but lost the game. Looking at Viktor now it was hard for Hermione to even figure out why she had ever agreed to go to the Yule ball with him the first time around. He was hardly her type, and she hated Quidditch so it wasn't like they had much in common, she just couldn't really remember why she had chosen to accept his offer of a date. This time around though she was just happy that there would be no reason for him to think she'd want to date him, although she wouldn't mind if they became friends again.

"Harry I think I see someone I know from before my Hogwarts days, I'll join up with you guys again later." She wouldn't have told him the lie if it wasn't necessary. There was no way that she was going to be with them when the Death Eaters attacked, so if she led them to believe she had met a pre-Hogwarts friend, and then allowed them to think she was going to spend some time with them before going back to the Burrow they hopefully wouldn't link her to Lady Prince.

Harry barely even paid her any attention as Hermione left quickly going into the woods where no one would see her dropping her glamour. It wouldn't look good for her if Mia Prince wasn't seen before the Death Eaters attacked, so she would make it look like she had just been part of the crowd watching the game. She was certain that Arthur would wonder why she hadn't come to say hello, so she would have to try very hard not to be seen by any of the Weasleys.

* * *

A few hours later when the screams started Hermione was ready to counter, although she froze for a brief moment before jumping into the fray. Seeing Death Eaters again in those familiar black robes and masks brought her back to the war she had participated in. Reminded her of how much was at stake if she didn't allow certain events to happen, but that there were things she could do to protect some people from their fates.

Her wand felt like it was burning in her hand as Hermione sent hex after hex at the Death Eaters, careful of the muggles they were floating over their heads. She wasn't the only witch trying to fight the Death Eaters off, some only fighting to protect their children. She wished that she had finished her animagus training already, her form surely would have helped in this battle to rescue the muggles, but she could only go as far as to have one hand transformed. It was hard fighting and she had to block out the screams from the muggles above, she was only glad that by jumping in right away she had been able to save them from being crucioed.

Raising a shield Hermione was able to stop an incoming curse, but she felt like something was wrong. Through the entire battle not one unforgiveable had been cast, and it concerned her as to why the Death Eaters weren't trying to kill. Unless if they had family somewhere nearby and worried that one of their curses would end up accidentally killing or hurting someone they cared about.

The battle was over almost as quickly as it had started the Death Eaters fleeing once again the moment the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. Hermione panting for breath since it had been so long since she had to cast so many spells and move so quickly to avoid getting hit. Obviously she had let her training go lax and would have to pick it up again or else next time she might not be so lucky.

Only seconds had passed after the Death Eaters had disappeared that Hermione realized that the muggles were falling from their spots in the sky, the Death Eaters spells no longer holding them upright. Fear powered her, and she didn't even speak a word or coherently think of a spell before one left her wand, stopping their descent only a second before they would have hit the ground. No one else had noticed them falling to concerned with making sure that all the Death Eaters were gone, and they would have either died from the impact or been severely injured at least.

"Quick wand work," a familiar voice from behind her made Hermione freeze slightly, but she ignored the feeling as she carefully manoeuvred the muggles onto the ground not wanting to harm them. She didn't take her wand off of them because she knew their memories would have to be wiped by the Ministry.

"Thank you, I couldn't let them fall now could I," she replied making it seem like her pause had been because she needed to make sure the muggles were safe. Not because she was trying to ignore someone who knew her as Hermione Granger, before he had met her as Mia Prince.

He didn't come into her line of sight or say anything else as the two of them waited for the Ministry to relieve her of the care of the muggles. Her wand couldn't lift the immobilization spells on them because she knew they would try to run the second it was off of them. Instead she just waited patiently and sighed with relief as a ministry figure took them from her, a couple of Aurors flanking the woman as they carefully brought the muggles back to their home in order for their memories to be wiped, and made to believe they hadn't left their bed.

"Bill," a frantic voice called making the man behind her shift slightly. The voice however made Hermione freeze and turn seeing Arthur coming towards them with everyone else behind them. George's eyes were wide as he looked at her, although he tried his hardest to not give away that they had met before. His eyes told her that she would be getting a stern lecture later on, for not bring backup with her.

"Dad, where's Hermione?" Bill asked his eyes taking in the fact that she was the only one missing from their group.

"Hopefully safe with the friend she saw earlier, no one's seen her yet," Arthur replied before his eyes went wide as he took in the witch standing behind his son. "Lady Prince I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was helping fight those masked cowards, but originally came to watch the match," her voice was carefully charmed so she sounded older then she was making it so no one would be able to compare Hermione Granger's voice with Mia Prince's.

Bill turned to look at her in shock, and Hermione figured that he knew she was Fred's betrothed. Actually she was wondering why Fred didn't seem as shocked by the identity of the witch near his older brother, it was almost like he had already met her which was impossible. Instead she gave them all a bright smile hoping that they wouldn't bring up the fact that she was Fred's betrothed and that she could get out of her without an invitation to the Weasleys.

Luckily she got her wish a moment later when a Ministry official approached her to ask her a few questions about how the Death Eaters appeared. Arthur had looked like he wanted to stay, but his concern for his children won out and they went back to their tent probably waiting for her to show up. It only took Hermione a couple of minutes to tell the official everything she knew, although the official looked shocked when she had given her name, but hadn't said another word after she had shown of her Head of House ring.

Once she was done speaking with the official Hermione apparated to just behind the Weasleys tent knowing she would beat them there since they would still be walking over. This way since she shouldn't be capable of apparating they wouldn't wonder why she had appeared just after they had seen Mia Prince and not beforehand. Her glamour being put back up just as the age potion wore off making her the fourteen, almost fifteen, year old Hermione Granger once again.

When the Weasleys, plus Harry, saw her standing unharmed by their tent she was engulfed in a group hug. She felt guilty for having worried everyone, other than George, but it had to be done. She was almost glad that with his curse breaker status that Bill was legally able to make them a portkey to take them to the Burrow immediately.

Although she wasn't able to go to sleep right away because Ron and Harry had to fill her in on everything that she had missed. Including the fact that they had run into a paler then usual looking Malfoy, who had looked like he wanted to throw up, and that he didn't act like the git they were used to. It made Hermione wonder if perhaps she would be able to save him from his own fate and punishment with Sirius being free, if Narcissa decided to leave Lucius she could appeal to Sirius as the Head of the House of Black to take her and Draco back into her maiden house. Maybe when Mia Prince met up with him she might mention that he should try to extend an olive branch to his estranged cousin.

* * *

The next morning Hermione wasn't even that shocked that she was in the papers, although she had wished that Mia Prince could have stayed secret a while longer. At least the article hadn't been written by Rita Skitter, and the writer didn't seem to know of her affiliation with the Weasleys just yet. Not because she didn't want Mia Prince affiliated with them, but rather because she was still enjoying the fact that no one would look at Fred wrong for spending so much time with a girl who they believed wasn't his betrothed since they didn't know he was betrothed yet.

George hadn't been able to corner her yet Molly having been suffocating all of her children with hugs since they had woken up. Arthur having let her sleep last night because he hadn't wanted to worry her, although that ended up with his hair being hexed off once she found out what had happened at the World Cup. No one had even bothered asking her where she had been through everything having bought her story that she had gone to see a friend, and assuming that she had stayed with that friend until she was certain that it was safe to go back.

Fred hadn't left her side, except to use the bathroom, since he woke up however, even when his mother tried to suffocate him with hugs, seemingly concerned after having been worried to death about her the previous night. For the brief moment he had left her side for the bathroom Charlie had teasingly told her that it had taken both him and George to hold Fred back the night before, Fred having wanted to go and search for her and only staying once he had seen how terrified his little sister was. No one even mentioned to her that they had run into Fred's betrothed the night before almost like they were trying to hide it from her. She sort of felt betrayed by everyone, except with George since he knew the truth, because they were purposely keeping it from her and she wondered if they had realized she was in love with Fred.

Hopefully Fred wouldn't have this clingy attitude in a few days when she had to leave because she really didn't want to lie to them. She was only planning to tell them that she had some errands to run, and not even bother explaining it in details because she didn't want to lie, but if Fred was still clingy then she would have to figure out some way to lie about the errand she had to run to make it so that no one would want to go with her. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait. April is a pretty busy month for me. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Terrible Feelings

Chapter 13: Terrible Feelings

It was almost time for Hermione to leave to meet Sirius as Mia Prince. Originally she had been planning to pretend to go see an Aunt like she had told everyone at the beginning of the summer, but that had been thrown out the door when she had seen her father in Diagon Alley. She had been lucky enough to still be able to go to the World Cup with the Weasleys telling them her Aunt had fallen ill. Seeing her father and the look he gave her until Fred had joined her in her shopping, made her certain that he would still act on his promise if he didn't know she was being supervised by an adult.

Now it was almost midnight where she would have to apparated off of the Burrow grounds without getting caught. She knew she should be telling George what she was up to, but it wasn't like he would be able to help with the Sirius part anyway. If he was anywhere near the Horcruxes Sirius would probably rat them out to Molly, and she was certain there would be some type of enchantment around the cave to annul any type of disguise magic. After this she would have to make sure she and George were on the same wave length, to make sure he didn't start trying to do something to save Cedric without her. Actually she should have started to include George once she found out the truth, but he had been terrified that she would end up seeing him die this time instead of his twin.

It was exactly midnight when Hermione apparated out of the garden not even making sure no one was around to see her use the advanced magic, she was just worried about what she and Sirius were about to do. Landing in the Hogs Head she was glad she had put on a cloak as she quickly whispered her true name to release the glamour. She had decided on the Hogs Head because she was certain that no one would really pay any attention to her and Sirius, which proved true when she moved towards the table were a grim looking Sirius was waiting. Luckily he was alone because she didn't even know how they would be getting across the enchantments on the boat if it depended on magical maturity instead of the bodies age.

"Hello Lord Black," she greeted, "we should head out immediately. I can't be out after dawn, or else those I'm staying with will worry."

"Of course Lady Prince," he said his tone completely serious for once. Probably because he was afraid of what they were going to do, the dark magic that they would have to face, and maybe he was a little afraid of leaving Harry behind again.

"Remember if anything goes wrong call for your House Elf, and leave even if you have to leave me behind."

"I.." he began to protest.

"You have to take care of your godson Lord Black, making sure he has someone to go back to is more important than rescuing me if there is no time. He needs you more than the world needs me. Think of Harry, and promise me you will make it back to him even if it means you have to abandon me."

"Fine, but only for Harry," he agreed.

Hermione could see the conflict in his eyes at having to agree with her, but she knew even if something happened to her that George would be able to complete her mission. She didn't know much about the cave, didn't know what they would find there Harry had never really talked about it well they were on the run, all she did know was that it held the locket that led to them finding out that Regulus Black had turned against Voldemort.

"Hold on tight, I know where we need to go, and would rather not have to wait for you if you get lost," she said grabbing onto Sirius's hand waiting for him to listen to her before she side along apparated the both of them to the cove near the cave.

Hermione had personally never been to this cave or the cove, only seeing it in Dumbledore's memories by accident, but she would know this was the right place even without that memory. The entire area was stepped with dark magic, and it actually surprised her that the Ministry had never investigated this cave. Sirius looked like he was going to be sick from the weight of the magic alone, but he also looked determined to destroy whatever was causing this feeling. Hermione was actually wondering if it would be possible for her to cause an earthquake with her magic to make it so the cave would be destroyed completely. As long as she did her best to make it seem natural maybe Voldemort would end up believing that the necklace Horcrux was lost at sea.

Raising her wand not knowing what to really expect Hermione cautiously made her way towards the cave. She was glad that Sirius had her back, but she was also terrified that she might end up accidentally revealing something well drinking the potion. It was the only thing Harry had really told them, that Dumbledore had drunk some sort of potion that weakened him, and seemed to make him relive all of the worst moments in his life. For her sake and Sirius's to make sure he wouldn't stop force-feeding her the potion she would have to put a silencing charm around herself. Otherwise he would probably try to stop giving her the potion which would never allow them to get the necklace, and that would mean Sirius would never learn the truth about his younger brother.

"What is this place?" Sirius asked when they entered the cave, the suffocating feel of dark magic getting even worse. It surprised Hermione that Harry hadn't been throwing up for weeks in the original timeline after being exposed to this much dark magic. Then again that could have been another effect of the Horcrux that was leeching off of him it could have protected him from the dark magic that came his way, actually Hermione wondered why Harry hadn't been free of the Horcrux already. Unless if the Phoenix tears had to go on his scar for them to work properly.

"A home of dark magic, the item we came to destroy is protected by terrible magic, most of which I have no clue on, so be careful."

Rubbing her hands along the wall Hermione grimaced as she felt the parasitic like magic start to seek something out when it felt the blood flowing through her. Disgusted she grimaced as she used her wand to make a small cut in her index finger allowing the blood to soak into the wall, the dark magic the cut was exposed to meaning she couldn't just heal it. Instead she tore off a small piece of her shirt to stop the flow of blood. She'd have to use Phoenix tears later on her own injury to make sure it didn't scar because then it would just be a blinking red light to Sirius telling him his godson's best friend was the witch who freed him from Azkaban.

Even with the light from her wand the cave was dark the magic within making it hard to see. Sirius was desperately gripping onto her shoulder not wanting them to end up separated in such a place. Hermione was certain that feeling the dark magic of this place Sirius now understood why she had told him to call Kreacher to him if anything bad ended up happening.

It felt like a millennium before they came across a dreary lake the feel of it making Hermione want to turn around and run to never look back. Of course she ignored those urges, Hermione Granger, or Hermione Prince she should say, was no coward to leave her battles to others. As long as it was in her power she would do anything to protect those she loved no matter the personal cost to herself. It was something that ended up with Harry giving her multiple lectures over the time she had known him, but it wasn't something she could change because it was who she was.

Waving her wand around in complex patterns Hermione sighed in relief when she finally found the cord that would summon the boat to the surface. Yet that relief was short lived when the rickety looking boat came to the surface. She had no idea how Harry and Dumbledore had both fit in this in the future because it barely looked big enough for Sirius on his own. There was no way that she and Sirius could both fit in that boat, but both of them needed to go across together because it certainly wasn't a good idea for them to be left alone in this cave. Especially since she still wasn't sure if in the heat of the moment Sirius would do as he was told and escape on his own, if they were separated it was more likely that Sirius would end up doing something stupid that would end up with him getting killed.

"There is no way we are both going to fit in that thing," Sirius said voicing her own thoughts out loud.

"Do you have any other ideas then?" she asked harshly, she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was terrified of the possibilities of what was to come.

Sirius looked conflicted for a moment before Hermione found herself face to face with Padfoot, it was actually good she hadn't thought of it herself since she shouldn't know he was an animagus, but it should hopefully work. Deciding it was best not to even try questioning him Hermione just made her way onto the boat settling in, and then patting her lap for Sirius to jump into. For a brief second she was afraid that the boat would register two adults in it, but she was pleased when all it did was start moving towards the far off glowing island. Her arms were tight around Sirius as the rickety old boat rocked back and forth, afraid that if she didn't hold him he would end up falling into the water.

Once in a while Hermione thought she saw something moving under the water, but she didn't dare move her wand to see what it was. It was much better for her nerves if she didn't pay attention to whatever dark magic was within the water, and certainly would keep her from panicking too much if she didn't know what she was supposed to be panicking over. When the boat finally stopped on the island Hermione felt like she was going to be sick from the darkness pressing into her it was like it was suffocating her, and she was certain Sirius would be feeling the same way if he wasn't Padfoot right now.

"So what are we supposed to be doing now?" Sirius asked as he replaced Padfoot.

"We have to get the object out of that basin," she told Sirius before seeming to run a few tests on the potion. Trying to dump it out, vanish it, and other seemingly normal things before telling him what she had known all along. "Looks like I'm going to have to drink it."

"Wait drink it?! We don't even know what it is! It could be poison! It could kill you!" he yelled at her his eyes wide with panic. Sirius truly did care way too much about other people, something the both of them were majorly guilty over.

"Look you are the one with a House Elf to call, if something goes wrong that is the fastest way out of here. Besides do you really want to leave something this dark in the world?" she reasoned with him smiling sadly when he saw the logic behind her words. "I need to completely empty that basin, no matter what, so if you have to force me to finish it, otherwise the torture I could go through with the first few drinks would be for nothing."

Sirius glared at the basin as Hermione cautiously dipped the goblet provided into it. Her hand was shaking terribly as she brought the vile potion up to her mouth and drank it all down in one gulp shuddering as it began to work it's terrible magic on her. For a short time the shields she held in her mind with Occulmency helped keep the visions away, made it so she could drink five goblets on her own without it being too much of a struggle, but the more she drank the more powerful it became. Soon Hermione didn't even know where she was as she was thrown into memories from her childhood.

She barely felt it as Sirius forced her to continue to drink as she relived every terrifying moment she had ever had starting from the very beginning. The first time she had used magic and had been scared that something terrible was wrong with her. Watching the disgusted looks on her parents faces, it was something she had pushed into the back of her mind, but it brought up why she had been able to leave them so easily. They had never truly loved her and had been disgusted when they found out she wasn't normal even if they had never voiced it, she had seen it, but she had always tried to shove it to the back of her mind not wanting to dwell on the fact that no one had seemed to love her back then.

She was catapulted through all the times she had thought she, Harry, and Ron were going to die. Terrified that she would end up losing the ones who had finally allowed her to feel what it was like to be loved. She had been so afraid that she would once again be left alone, never able to see the light of friendship and love ever again. She had to get smarter she had to know everything there was too know about magic to protect the boys she saw as brothers, if she didn't they would die and it would be all her fault. All the misery in the world would be her fault if Harry died before Voldemort was killed again, it would be her fault because she hadn't known enough to keep him alive.

Then she was brought to when Ron had left them when they had hunted the Horcruxes the first time. It had to be her fault because she hadn't budgeted enough to make sure they had enough food to eat. If she hadn't starved them Ron wouldn't have left them, he wouldn't have betrayed Harry, it was her fault she was the one who was meant to keep them together, she was supposed to be the one with all the answers.

Forced to relive the moments where Bellatrix had tortured her to the brink of insanity time and time again. The older witch stopping just before she would have fallen over the edge each time. Hermione remembered thinking how many poor people the witch would have had to have tortured in order to know where the edge was. Yet she saw something else she hadn't seen the first time the time she had truly lived it. She saw Lucius Malfoy's wand out trained on Bellatrix muttering something under his breath, she saw Bellatrix pause, and then start up again every time a light left Lucius's wand, almost like it wasn't truly the witch who was in control of her torture.

Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy struggled against the heart she knew he had wanting to stop the torture he was being forced to witness. She watched as he finally left the room when Bellatrix grew tired of torturing her and told Greyback she was all his. Terror filled her as the werewolf came closer looking like he was about to feast on her, but there was lust in his eyes, and Hermione knew what would happen if a miracle didn't occur, what the werewolf would do to her. She watched as Dobby came out of nowhere to save her with her friends free, she wanted to scream knowing that the little house elf was about to die, but could do nothing as the dagger landed in his side and they were whisked away to shell cottage.

Finally once again Hermione had to relive Fred's death knowing it was her fault. If only she had found the other Horcrux sooner, if only she could have helped Harry kill Voldemort faster Fred wouldn't have died. She watched as he was hit with the green light even as the wall fall on top of him no hope that she could save him at all. Blamed herself when his family crowded around his dead body, wanting to blast them away and tell him how sorry she was that she couldn't save him. She was the know it all Gryffindor Princess why couldn't she figure out a way to save someone from the killing curse, why couldn't she have found a way to shield him from it? Why did she allow the wizard she hadn't even realized she was starting to fancy die?

* * *

Sirius Black watched as the witch who had freed him from Azkaban shook every time he forced another goblet of the vile potion down her throat. He didn't know why she had done it, and hadn't even seen her do it, but Lady Prince had used a silencing charm to keep her reaction in. He could see the tears flow down her face, and the soundless screams and cries for whatever she was being forced to see. He respected her privacy however and kept the spell up even as he forced more of the potion that was doing this to her down her throat.

He wanted to stop so many times, but he kept going, knowing she would never forgive him if he didn't. Sirius wanted to know what was so terrible about the necklace in this basin that it had to be destroyed, but the one who held those answers currently couldn't tell him at the moment. Instead he fought down the guilt as he forced her to finish every last vile drop of the potion, watching her collapsing on the ground clawing at her neck after the final drop was drunk. Then whisking the necklace out of the basin watching as the liquid reappeared the moment the necklace was released. Hopefully whoever put it here didn't actually fully check that it was there, and the dark liquid would make them believe it was still there for a while yet.

Pointing his wand at her Sirius released the silencing charm watching as the witch still clawed at her neck. She still didn't utter a word, and Sirius watched with terrified eyes as she toppled over onto the ground her eyes rolling back in her head, it was only the rise and fall of her chest that assured him that he hadn't killed her by forcing her to drink that vile potion. Grabbing her tightly he tried to wake her up, but the witch didn't even twitch a muscle. She was out cold, and he was afraid that he had just made her drink a poison that was going to kill her.

"Kreacher!" he screamed waiting with baited breathe for his House Elf to arrive, he didn't even really care that his elf was shaking with terror when he saw where they were, "take us back to the manor hurry, and then get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape from Hogwarts."

One of those two had to know what sort of potion or poison Mia Prince had just drank. One of them had to be able to save the young witch. They just had to!

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it, and that I did a good job with Hermione's reaction to the potion. Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Another One Destroyed!

Chapter 14: Another One Destroyed!

When Hermione woke up she felt dizzy and out of it for a few minutes. Her mind was still on those terrible memories she had to relive, and at first she didn't realize where she was. Of course it's not like someone could really blame her considering how different the place looked from the dreary soul sucking house she remembered. Once she realized where she was, she remembered what she had been doing before she had been brought here, which led to her being surprised that she was alone in the room.

She just hoped that Sirius hadn't told the Weasleys otherwise George would be giving her quite the scolding later on about how they were supposed to be working together to change their future. Gasping Hermione desperately tried to figure out the time, if it was past sunrise then the Weasleys would be in a panic since she was missing without even leaving a note, if she wasn't careful Hermione missing at the same time Mia was with Sirius might end up outing her much sooner then she wanted.

Positive that she was alone in the room, but knowing she couldn't apparated out of the house with all of the wards, Hermione got out of bed trying to be as quiet as she could. Hopefully she would have some luck, so that she could get out of here before an overbearing Sirius got back in here. She had seen how overprotective Sirius could be of those he cared about, and knew he would probably try to keep her here for quite a while. What Hermione wasn't expecting however was the dizziness that hit her the moment she stood up, or the overtired feeling she had despite just waking. It took most of her strength, plus grabbing onto a convenient nightstand, to stop her from tumbling onto the floor the resulting crash that would have alerted Sirius that she was up.

Knowing of her weakness now Hermione went slower and took smaller steps praying to Merlin that she wouldn't be caught escaping, or rather fleeing since she wasn't a prisoner. At first she was positive she was going to be fine, no one was in the hallway, and she could clearly see the stairs from the doorway of the room. All it would take would be her carefully making her way down the stairs and out the front door without Sirius catching her, and then hopefully she could convince the Weasleys that she had never left the Burrow ground. It seemed like a fairly simple plan to carry out, even if it would be a bit dangerous to apparated in her current condition.

However even the seemingly simplest of plans could go wrong in the end, and so spectacularly too. With the railing it had been fairly easy making it down the stairs, they didn't even squeak as she was used to making her positive her decent wouldn't alert whoever was in the house that she was awake. She had even been able to hold in her shocked gasp at the empty wall where Sirius's mother's portrait had once resided, the only thing she had thought would actually ruin her plan of a simple escape.

Merlin her hand had even been on the door just about to open it when it suddenly stuck, so intent she had been to get out that she had missed the spell to keep her in until it activated. When she had turned around hoping to convince Sirius that she was fine, but had somewhere important to be her words had died in her throat at the sight that greeted her. Three concerned, but furious, people were standing at the entrance way to the kitchen each with their wand raised to keep her in.

It had made her panic for a moment, she understood why Sirius was furious he had probably been terrified when she had collapsed from the potion. Even Madame Pomfrey, who Sirius probably called as the medical person he most trusted, was easily explained since everyone knows how she can get when she thinks someone needs immediate medical attention despite their stubborn protests. Yet the last one was a man she had been hoping to avoid for as long as she could in this form. Her father, potions master extraordinaire, who Sirius had willingly called, almost looked like a furious father, but there was no way he could know she was his daughter. At least she didn't think there was, and it was that doubt of whether or not he could know who she was when she wasn't Mia Prince, that made her so terrified of him being here.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet, now come on back up you go," Madame Pomfrey said sternly probably not expecting her to argue at all.

"Look I'm grateful for your help, but I am fine now. Thank you Lord Black for insuring my safety, but I really must be going to destroy the artifact, the longer it is left in this world the more damage it can do," she explained. Only then realizing that her leaving could have been disastrous since she didn't even have the necklace at the moment, "actually I'll have to ask for it. Those unaccustomed to fighting the darkness it holds can be terribly affected by it making them do reckless terrible things they wouldn't dream of doing normally."

Her father scoffed, probably thinking that there was nothing to dark for the double spy, let alone think it would make him act any differently then he already did. She really had to stop thinking of him as her father, especially when she wasn't sure if she had trained her shields enough to prevent him from reading her mind. Perhaps he wouldn't use those methods on a student, but who was to say he wouldn't use them on a suspicious woman he barely knew, and who could seem to be dabbling in the dark arts because of the object she and Sirius had received.

All of her suspicions were proven for naught when her father spoke, "considering that there isn't even an ounce of dark magic on the object you and Black recklessly endangered your life for, I doubt it could affect us in any way."

It was then that Hermione remembered the actual reason she had needed Sirius to go with her to the cave. The fact that the necklace they had received was a fake, and that the real one had been entrusted to Kreacher by Regulus Black. If she wasn't so accustomed to hiding her true feelings she probably would have let slip that she had known it was a fake, it was actually better for her to have forgotten for a brief moment, otherwise they would have been suspicious about why she didn't seem concerned about the object she and Sirius had to retrieve.

Then her father's words truly registered and Hermione turned to Sirius with eyes full of fury. "You let them see it! I told you that these objects, the true ones anyway, are dangerous!"

"I trust them Lady Prince," Sirius responded although he looked like he wanted to deny that he actually trusted her father.

"Well I don't! I don't know them for one thing, and another they both teach at the school of that fool Dumbledore. He cannot know what objects I am destroying because he has dabbled in enough of the dark arts for the wrong reasons that it could be disastrous!"

"What in Morgana are you talking about?!" Madame Pomfrey looked positively murderous at her accusation.

She shouldn't have said anything in the first place, but it was too late to back out of it now. Besides she really didn't need it getting back to Dumbledore that Mia Prince didn't trust him, so maybe if she explained why she didn't trust him it would make things easier. Plus the fact that it might keep Dumbledore from being allowed to meddle too much in Harry's life if Sirius understood exactly what the old coot used to be like. Sure she believed that people could change, but she also believed that people had the right to know about Dumbledore's past, him hiding it just made him seem guilty.

"You can confirm this with Aberforth if you want, but Dumbledore wasn't always the way he is now. When he was younger before he took down Grindelwald they were actually partners working for the Greater Good. The two of them were best friends, perhaps even lovers considering what team Dumbledore bats for. Dumbledore probably wouldn't have seen the error of his ways if it wasn't for the fact that one of the three of them killed his sister with a spell that went array. With all his talk of the Greater Good, his manipulative behavior, I just don't trust that he won't fall to the lure of the dark side again.

"Plus I don't trust someone who works so hard to hide the truth, when they are in a position of power like that. With him being the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix if it ever revives I won't be a part of it. If someone else was the Leader I'd be a part of your side, but when Voldemort comes back, myself and those I trust will be working to bring him down. We won't actively try to get in your way, but our goal is protecting the people from him, and if I ever think your leader is making unnecessary sacrifices he will find that once I take out Voldemort I will make sure that people know of his Greater Good philosophy and how dangerous it truly is."

"And you don't have any secrets in your past that you would rather keep hidden?" her father asked in an accusatory way.

Giving him a grim smile she responded, "I never said that, but at the same time I am not the so called Leader of the Light, or a Headmaster of a school. When you are in a position of power like that, then those sort of secrets can end in your undoing. Besides my secrets have never once led someone to their death!"

Yes she had seen people die during the final battle of Hogwarts, maybe even killed Death Eaters with her spells she didn't know, but she hadn't led someone to their death. If Dumbledore hadn't keep all the secrets he had perhaps her father would have never died, Harry's parents might have never been killed if they ha trusted people other than Dumbledore and Pettigrew. Many members of the Order had died following Dumbledore without knowing who he truly was, and he himself had died because he couldn't resist the pull of the resurrection stone, couldn't resist his own guilt. Truly if it wasn't for the position Dumbledore held she probably wouldn't even care about his secrets.

"How do we know we can trust you? How do we know that you aren't just collecting Dark Artifacts that could help you take Voldemort's place?" The tone her father used as he questioned her was harsh, but she knew he was probably wondering the same things she had thought. That if he had trusted someone other than Dumbledore maybe he could have saved Lily.

"You don't, and there is nothing I can say that can convince you. I will not make false promises, or manipulate you into trusting me. Trust is something that can be earned in time after all, I won't force you to trust me. All you can do is just believe that Lord Black knows enough darkness to be able to tell when someone isn't dark. But if it would reassure you I could always destroy the artifact in front of you, if we end up finding it. Did you check to see if there was any clue in the fake locket, Lord Black?"

The three exchanged glances having a silent conversation in front of her like they were deciding on whether or not they should tell her something. Sirius it seemed was still in her corner even if she had just said something terrible about Dumbledore in front of him, and she wondered if Sirius had realized that Dumbledore could have easily gotten him his long overdue trial before she messed with things. After all as Head of the Wizengamot Dumbledore had that type of power, plus she still had no idea what happened to Lily and James will. Hermione was certain that they would have left something behind in case Sirius was framed to make sure people knew he didn't betray them, and a part of her was certain that the reason Sirius had never been cleared was because Dumbledore wanted to control Harry.

"Yes, but even if there hadn't been it wouldn't have mattered because we found out that my House Elf had been in that cave before with my younger brother, and had been ordered to destroy the artifact although he never found out how. When we told him that you knew how to destroy it he said he would only allow you to have it, but you had to destroy it in front of him to prove yourself."

"Then take me to this House Elf please," she requested with a charming smile.

Madame Pomfrey and her father looked like they wanted to protest, but instead they sighed as they followed her and Sirius towards the kitchen. Kreacher looked just as crazy and sickly as he had the first time around before Harry had destroyed the locket and given Kreacher the fake. Hopefully by bringing the timeline forward Kreacher would become loyal to Sirius like he was meant to be, or at least hold loyalty to someone who wouldn't betray them. The old elf looked at her with wide eyes hope in them as he desperately clung onto the necklace, the darkness of which she could feel from the doorway of the kitchen, the slimy feeling almost bringing her back to when she, Ron, and Harry had destroyed it on the run.

Fumbling around in her pocket Hermione brought out one of her vials of Phoenix Tears, glad that it was dark so that Sirius and the other two wouldn't realize how to destroy the artifact. She needed them to stay away since they couldn't fight it off like she could when it tried to fight being destroyed. Besides she was worried that Sirius might know what had been in her Christmas present from Harry, and recognize that this was a part of it.

"Missy Prince knows how to destroy darkness?" Kreacher asked sounding far politer at this stage then she had ever known him to be. His hands were shaking as he clutched the necklace whether because it sensed it's doom and was trying to stop him from giving it over, or because he was excited to finally fulfill his mission she didn't know.

"Yes, can you place the necklace on the table? It's better you aren't touching it when it's destroyed because it might hurt you in the backlash," she couldn't be rude to the elf. Sure she might not have fully trusted him after what he had done to Sirius in her time, but this was a different elf, and she knew he had been affected by the locket for many years as he tried to fulfill his last orders from Regulus.

The old elf looked like he wanted to protest at first, but he did as he was asked and then moved back. Not far enough in her opinion, but she understood why Kreacher would want front row seats so to speak in watching the necklace destroyed. After all it was because Regulus had wanted to kill Voldemort that led to his old Master's death in the first place. To Kreacher her destroying the necklace would mean that Regulus could finally move on.

Smiling at the elf Hermione carefully uncorked the vial not wanting to waste any of the precious liquid inside. Not even glancing at the three humans behind her Hermione kept her eyes locked on Kreacher as she very carefully allowed a single drop to fall from the vial. The effect was instantaneous as the liquid collided with the dark magic, the shrieking she was so accustomed to sounding like music to her ears as she watched another of the foul magic artifacts being destroyed. She was one step closer to the end of that coward Tom Riddle the self proclaimed Dark Lord.

"Thank you Missy Prince, thank you Kreacher and the House of Black owe Missy Prince much for killing foul magic. If Missy Prince ever in danger call Kreacher and Kreacher will save Missy Prince. Master Regulus can now rest in peace his dying wish fulfilled," Kreacher babbled as he stared at the puddle of goo that used to be Slytherin's locket.

Giving Sirius a sly look Hermione smiled, "Kreacher would you be able to take me out of here? I really need to get home."

"Of course Missy Prince," the elf bowed and before they could stop them Kreacher snapped his fingers causing her to appear in the alley near Grimmauld Place. It was close enough for her to know where she was, but far enough that she could escape without them stopping her.

* * *

When Hermione arrived back at the Burrow it was to a normal sounding house, almost like they hadn't realized she was gone even though it was late in the afternoon already. Her head was already spinning from apparating with how she felt. The poison's effects were still bothering her, but not enough to show outward signs at the moment.

She was about to head to her usual reading spot to make it seem like she had been there the entire time when a hand circled her elbow pulling her back into the cover of the trees. A furious looking George was behind her now, although under the fury she could see the concern in his eyes. She wasn't sure yet if he knew where she had been or not.

"Damn it Hermione I've been worried sick, you could have left me a note or something. I had to tell mom that you went down to the village this morning to get a few items, and that you probably got sidetracked at the bookstore or library. Where were you?"

Sighing Hermione knew that she couldn't keep George in the dark any longer, "do you remember that mission Dumbledore left Harry, Ron, and I that we would never tell you guys about?"

"Yeah what about it? Wait don't tell me you are trying to succeed in doing that by yourself!? Merlin Hermione do you have a death wish or something?"

"No, but I needed to do it. I know it's dangerous not including you in my plans, but I'm going to from now on alright. Here's what happened before..."

With that Hermione told George everything about their hunt for the Horcruxes, and how the one she had just gotten had been a little dangerous to retrieve. She told him how the objects made someone feel if they were prolonged to one for too long, and how it was thanks to Bill that she found an easier way to destroy them. George was understandably horrified at what she told him, but he understood why this mission couldn't be told to the order, and why she didn't exactly tell Sirius or anyone else what the objects she was destroying where.

She then went on to tell him about her plan on how to save Cedric. Of course George had to argue with her about it worrying about her getting hurt, or risking her friendship with Harry and Ron. In the end it was fairly easy to convince him by using her trump card.

"Fred would hate you if your name came out of the Goblet George because he would think the same thing Ron did when Harry's name was put in. I won't hide trying to put my name in from Harry, making him think I just want to see if I can outsmart Dumbledore, same with Ron, but I won't allow them near when I attempt it."

"Fine, but you and I are going to spend most of this summer going over all of the spells and charms you can use to protect yourself. If you end up hurt doing this Hermione I will never forgive you," he told her his voice hoarse probably as his mind brought him back to Fred's final moments. Yes he had Fred back, but this Fred was younger and didn't go through half of the things they had together, and even if George tried to act like normal she could tell it was putting a strain on him.

She wished that she could promise George that she wouldn't get hurt, but both of them knew that sort of promise would be an empty one. If it came between her being hurt or Harry being hurt she would obviously put herself in harm's way to protect him. Hermione wanted to do nothing more than stop Harry from even being in the Tournament, but she knew it was impossible for many reasons. She couldn't alert Barty Jr. too soon to someone being aware that he was an imposter, or else he might try to bring the date of Voldemort's rebirth forward instead of using the Tournament to do so. The only way to keep Harry safe was to become the Hogwarts Champion herself instead of Cedric. George would be able to keep an eye on Barty Jr. to make sure that he didn't try to hurt Harry when she was busy with competing.

"I'll try my best George," she said instead.

"You better I can't lose you too," he told her before turning back to the house.

She was a little surprised that he didn't hear about Mia Prince being poisoned, but she knew Sirius could tell the Weasley family at any time. After all in Sirius's eyes it would be their business since he knew about Fred's betrothal to Mia Prince, and since he didn't know any of her other family members, or at least he didn't realize he knew one, it would only make sense for him to tell them. She would just have to be a little more careful for the rest of the summer, and be very careful tonight to not raise Molly and Arthur's suspicions on why their son's best friend was acting sickly. It was just too early for anyone other than George to know the truth, and it might turn out being too dangerous for them to ever know. If everything she wanted to do went as planned she would become very high on Voldemort's hit list as Lady Mia Prince.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I do know that my version of Kreacher is a lot different, but in Kreacher's eyes Hermione is a pureblood since she is Lady Prince, and so he would treat her with respect. Plus she destroyed the Horcrux making her a very important person in his eyes, plus she freed him from the darkness of the Horcrux a few years earlier then the past.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you guys think of the latest chapter :) Sorry that there aren't any Fred and Hermione moments.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Brooms, Eavesdropping and

Chapter 15: Brooms, Eavesdropping, and Trains

With George now in the know of her mission things were actually going easier for Hermione, plus she had someone that she could practice spells with without them wondering why she was working on such advanced spell work. The two of them had also started to work on the animagus transformation, although the leaf part was terrible trying to make sure it didn't fall out in the month they had to keep it in. George was hoping for a fierce animal and Hermione was hoping for either something small, or something that would be overlooked as nothing unusual to see at Hogwarts, or anywhere else for that matter. It shocked her that George was willing to actually become an animagus without informing Fred first, or without his twin at all, but they both knew that being an animagus would help them majorly later on when the time came.

Also with George's help she was finally able to find the location of the Gaunt's Shack. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to get the ring until the next summer, unless if they snuck out of school. Tomorrow it was back to Hogwarts, and with how long it took to find the location of the Gaunt's Shack, not to mention that Molly wasn't allowing anyone to leave today, it made it impossible for them to get anything done. Unless if they snuck out before October when the other schools would arrive, but she was certain that even before their guests arrived that security would be tighter.

Yet if they waited she was afraid that Voldemort might have caught on to the fact that someone knew about his Horcruxes, because she had forgotten about telling Sirius to make a fake for the locket. She could only hope that Voldemort was cocky enough that he would believe that no one knew about his Horcruxes, and that he wouldn't dare check to make sure they were still in place. However he might check on them after he found out that Lucius Malfoy had been a key part, unwillingly and unknowingly, in the diary's destruction.

Everyone else was frantically doing their last minute packing, even George who had been helping her with the research they needed. Plus he had ended up sleeping in since they had snuck out at three in the morning to work on more defensive spells for the Tournament. He had been shocked to find her wide awake when he came down at noon blurry eyed, Fred teased him saying he must have snuck out to see his secret girlfriend, but his eyes had seemed a little betrayed. Probably because he thought his twin was keeping secrets from him, but she just didn't know how she and George could tell Fred the truth about their past.

"Hello my lovely Lady, it seems that once again fate has deemed us the only ones smart enough to not wait until last minute to pack for school," rolling her eyes Hermione turned to look at a smirking Fred. She was used to him calling her his lady, but it was a little shocking that he was calling her lovely; sure fourth year was when she had started blossoming into something other than the frizzy haired know it all, yet it was still weird to hear someone else call her lovely especially when she wasn't really putting any effort into it.

"You know you could be nice and help George pack," a wounded look crossed Fred's face once again, although she was certain it was just because she was implying she didn't want him around, she did, but she was also afraid that if she was around him too much she might end up confessing. Plus the fact that she was terrified that someone might figure out what she was doing before she could submit her name into the goblet.

"Nah Georgie can handle it himself. Besides you keep disappearing on me, and I've missed hanging out with my Lady."

"Fred that's sweet, but I was going to go over all the material for this year. You know how Snape is, throwing surprise verbal pop quizzes after the summer holidays, and Merlin knows Harry and Ron won't let me read quietly on the train tomorrow."

"Oh come one we haven't gone flying together in a week, besides you can always come sit with me on the train I swear I'll be quiet so you can study, I just want to have some time to spend with my favorite witch."

Hermione swore that her heart was going to leap out of her chest because of his sweet words, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to hex him and call him a liar. Fred Weasley was doing dangerous things to her heart and soul, and if she wasn't careful she knew that he would completely take over both of them. Hermione knew that she should tell Fred no. That she should start distancing herself now before things got completely out of control. Here she was wishing in the deepest depths of her heart that she didn't have to cancel the betrothal agreement in the future; that she could actually marry Fred once they were both out of Hogwarts, but at the same time she didn't want him to be linked to Hermione Granger afraid that he would become an even larger target to Voldemort.

The logic of her brain had never failed her before, and yet the decision it chose was not the one that came out of her mouth, "that sounds lovely Fred."

"Then shall we my Lady?" he asked bending down gallantly and offering her his hand.

Giggling and rolling her eyes at his silliness Hermione did the stupid thing and put her hand into his own. Telling herself that one more day before she distanced herself wouldn't hurt. That he would do to her, what Ron had done in the original timeline to Harry, turn on her for lying and entering the TriWizard Tournament. She knew he probably wouldn't turn on her since originally he hadn't turned on Harry instead cracking a million jokes about the situation, but she was hoping since she had willingly done it that he would be angry that she hadn't shared the trick with him.

She was so caught up in Fred and running out the door hand in hand with him, that she didn't see a concerned looking Molly shaking her head sadly at the two children. Instead her attention was only focused on the wizard who had stolen her heart, and had picked her up in a Princess carry telling her she was too slow. Perhaps if she had seen someone else, seen the look in the Weasley Matriarch's eyes, her heart would have snapped to attention and stopped it's foolish down spiral, but stronger witches then her had fallen into loves clutches.

* * *

Flying with Fred was always relaxing, even though she knew she was capable of flying on her own broom Fred had scooped her up onto his instead. His excuse being that since everyone else was packing they shouldn't be mean and steal their brooms, it was a believable reason, and she would have accepted it as the only reason, if it wasn't for the mischievous look Fred was giving her the one that made her knees weak.

As Fred kicked into the sky Hermione was glad of the silence as they flew it made her forget her worries for the moment, as she just allowed herself to lean back into Fred seeking comfort from him. The scenery of the Burrow was beautiful as they flew in lazy circles around the property gazing down at the lake, the house itself, and the garden. It was peaceful. She had thought Fred was going to pull silly stunts in the air, as if he was playing Quidditch, because of his mischievous look, but instead it seemed his purpose had just been to hold her.

They flew for hours over the Burrow too high to hear anything, unless if someone used the Sonorus Charm. A few times Hermione had contemplating turning around to speak to Fred, but the one time she had allowed herself to peak over her shoulder she realized that they were much too close, if she had done it their lips might have accidentally met. It was good for her that Fred was behind her and couldn't see her face because she was certain it was a red that rivaled Weasley red as she thought what it would be like to actually kiss Fred. It would be so simple to, she would just have to turn around and make it seem like it was a complete accident, but she didn't because she knew a small peck wouldn't be enough. She knew if she kissed Fred it would end up turning into a full blown snogging session on his broom, and even with how high up they were it didn't mean their weren't charms or objects that could be used to spy on them. It actually wouldn't surprise her at all if George had been spying on them.

Unfortunately everything must come to an end, and it was soon time for them to land if they didn't want Molly coming out to call them in for supper. Spending that much time in the air was something Hermione wasn't used to, most of their lessons ending after an hour or two, so when they landed her legs ended up feeling like rubber. Fred the git had spent ages, or what felt like ages anyway, laughing at her predicament.

"Should I princess carry you again my Lady?" he asked after he finally calmed down wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he did.

Smacking Fred she tried to hide her embarrassment at what his family and Harry would think if he carried her there. "No thanks Fred, but maybe you could at least let me lean on you, otherwise the cavalry might end up thinking I injured myself."

The look Fred gave her told her that he didn't buy her excuse, but he just shrugged his shoulders before wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side. Then like they were a couple he started walking up to the Burrow, not realizing that her arms were held stiffly to her side as she fought herself to not wrap her own arms around him. Sure their relationship was always touchy feely, but for some reason it felt more intimate then usual walking with him like this with the sun dropping down behind them especially since they had been alone together for half the day.

She had thought Fred would have at least pulled away slightly when they got closer to the house, but if anything she felt like he had pulled her closer. She felt like everyone's eyes were on the two of them, judging them, as Fred finally pulled away from her at the table, pulling her chair out for her as he did so. Only sitting down after she herself was seated.

Dinner was awkward in her opinion, and afterwards Hermione excused herself saying she wanted to get to sleep early, so it wasn't hard to wake up in the morning. Of course it was only because she couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer, but they didn't need to know that. She even pretended to be asleep when Ginny came into the room not wanting the younger witch to question her about her relationship with her older brother.

* * *

It was about midnight when Hermione gave up trying to sleep, deciding instead to go down and make a cup of hot cocoa, hoping maybe that would help her sleep. Casting a silencing charm on her feet to keep the stairs from creaking Hermione snuck out of the room, even though it wasn't really needed since Ginny slept like the dead anyway. She was hoping tonight that she wouldn't run into Fred, or George since she knew he would rib her like crazy.

Instead Hermione was surprised to hear muffled voices coming from the direction of the kitchen, and a little worried about why someone else was up so late Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her hand just in case it wasn't one of the Burrows occupants she could hear at the moment. She was shocked when she heard the muffled voices of Molly and Arthur Weasley seemingly in the midst of an argument. Never had she heard those two argue before, and she wondered if this was the first time, or if they just waited until they were sure everyone else was asleep before they did.

However it was the topic of their conversation that shocked her even more then their argument. A topic that made her flee back to her room terrified of hearing more, "come now Arthur we should make sure she knows he's betrothed before she ends up breaking both of their hearts. It's obvious already that they are both smitten, and your son isn't doing anything to dissuade her."

Perhaps she was over reacting running off without hearing what Arthur was saying, but she knew it she listened any longer she might accidentally reveal herself in more ways than one. They were wrong! They had to be there was no way that Fred was smitten with her! That would just mess everything up, they had to be just confusing Fred's overly affectionate nature for something more, they just had to!

* * *

In the morning Hermione couldn't look Molly and Arthur in the eyes, not that they noticed as they hurried everyone along in the last minute scramble that was usual. No matter how many times Molly swore this year would be different it never was, and once again they were running late to the train. Hermione had half a mind to slip off, but she knew that would just leave everyone scrambling more since they wouldn't think that she would go to the train without them, and she didn't wish to make them too late to catch the train.

Fred had been trying to get her attention all morning, but Hermione pretended that she didn't notice him instead making it seem like she was busy looking for Crookshanks, since he was the only thing she couldn't pack in advance. Of course her smart half-kneazle played along slipping away every time she got near him understanding that his owner needed him to be difficult this morning. Luckily Fred didn't seem to find it too suspicious and gave up trying to catch her half an hour before they all left.

When they got to the train Hermione slipped away finding a compartment with her dorm mates hoping that would keep Fred from finding her for a while. Of course that led to Hermione having to tell the girls all about the Quidditch World Cup before the Death Eaters had shown up. Leaving the girls gasping at the right moments, and bugging her to explain in excruciating detail what Viktor Krum looked like in real life. The real reason they had questioned her about the World Cup in the first place. Hermione would have refused, but instead she explained in clinical terms, making sure the girls didn't think she found him attractive, what he looked like. Not wanting the girls to get bored of her staying in the compartment with them because she was trying to avoid Fred, plus she was certain they would have bugged her about Fred if she had refused to tell them about Viktor. It was a little hard talking about him like she had never met him, but in this timeline she hadn't yet met the Bulgarian Seeker, and she didn't wish to make things awkward if she slipped and they found out she didn't know him if he was questioned about her.

Once she was done dissecting the World Cup as much as her dorm mates wanted the other girls began gossiping about hot boys they had met or corresponded with over the summer holidays. Not asking her for any more stories probably because they believed that nothing more exciting than seeing Viktor Krum in person could have happened to her over the summer. She was glad since it meant she wouldn't accidentally slip about her flying lessons with Fred, something they had kept silent on from everyone not seen as family to them. Since they knew that some of the more immature students would probably make inappropriate jokes about riding brooms.

It was past lunch the girls now were gossiping about the latest news in the Daily Prophet, and Hermione was hopeful that the rest of the ride would go without a hitch. She should have known better when a few minutes after the lady with the trolley had stopped by Fred showed up.

"Hey Ron and Harry have been looking everywhere for you," his eyes darting towards her dorm mates telling her that he was only saying that so they wouldn't gossip more. She didn't know why he bothered the entire school believed something had been going on between them last year.

"I was discussing the summer holidays with Lavender, Parvati, Alexis, and Fay. I'm sure the boys can last one train ride without me, after all I did so in second year."

"Ginny thinks she accidentally took your robes instead of hers," he countered back with. Obviously not wanting her to avoid him any longer, or he could very well be telling the truth, but she doubted it.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you girls at the Feast. Harry and Ron will probably end up dragging me into some silly argument," she said with a sigh hoping they wouldn't think anything of her leaving with Fred. She knew she would have enough to deal with this year with Rita Skeeter if she succeeded in her plan, she didn't need her dorm mates thinking up gossip to spread around the castle believing it was true.

"Alright see you later Hermione," they chimed together, and for the first time in Hermione's memory of either timeline Lavender actually smiled at her. Maybe this time she could actually become friends with her dorm mates instead of isolating herself from them because she didn't really care for their gossiping ways. Plus this time around Lavender had to know that Hermione was only friends with Ron and nothing more.

Following Fred out of the compartment Hermione was glad he didn't say a word well they were still close to the gossiping girls. Knowing that they would be listening closely for any signs that the prankster Weasley and her were anything more than friends. Something that unfortunately could never happen unless if Fred knew the truth, and she was willing for the rest of his family to know as well, otherwise just like Molly implied their relationship wouldn't be accepted.

Hermione was actually shocked when Fred actually delivered her to her usual compartment with the boys. Ginny wasn't even with them, instead George and Lee were waiting for the two of them. It seemed Fred really hadn't noticed that she had been purposely avoiding him since the awkwardness of last night, although the knowing look George sent her told her that he knew what she was doing.

The rest of the train ride was spent watching the boys playing exploding snap well she read quietly. Fred sitting beside his twin instead of her, although he had seemed a little annoyed when Hermione started using Harry as a pillow, probably just because it made it harder for Harry to get singed by the exploding snap cards. It was like nothing had changed, and Hermione clung to the last bit of normalcy she was certain they would have. She was terrified of Ron's reaction if both of his best friends ended up being champions, but she had to do it if she didn't want Cedric to die an unnecessary death. Maybe with the lack of jealously Ron had towards the twins now it might mean that he was maturing faster than before, and just maybe he would at least stay at Harry's side. She hated lying to her boys, but she would do anything to keep them safe even if it meant going closer to the dark then the light.

* * *

 _ **AN: This chapter is more of just a filler chapter, although it is important in the development of Fred and Hermione's relationship, as well as Hermione's fears. Hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading :) Oh and I've heard people use Fay Dunbar as one of Hermione's dorm mates, but there has been mention of another unnamed witch in their dorm, so I will explain more about who Alexis is in the future, although at this point in time she isn't really an important character in the story.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Feasts, Tournaments, and

Chapter 16: Feasts, Tournaments, and Decisions

The rain was horrible, but Hermione might have cheated a bit by putting a charm over her head to avoid herself from getting soaked. She knew she wasn't supposed to be using magic just yet, but even after over a year of being in the past she was still used to using magic to protect herself, and it was hard to deny her instincts. It also took a lot of effort once again to not say hello to the Thestrals, but she was still terrified of having to explain who she had seen die in order to be able to see the creatures, so she walked by them into the carriages like nothing was wrong once again.

Hermione was luckily able to get a carriage with Harry, Ron, and Neville instead of Fred. Although he had given her an expectant look before she had slipped in with the three boys as Angelica joined him instead of her, probably because the other woman wanted to flirt with George again. Hopefully this time around George would have the guts to ask her out instead of asking his twin to do it for him, then again he probably wouldn't even if he didn't have the guts since the situation had changed drastically this time.

The closer they got to the castle the more nervous Hermione felt. This year was different then returning last year because at least then she knew that nothing would really be the same considering that Sirius was free. Now however she was scared, not sure if the Mad Eye Moody they would meet today would be the real one, or Barty Crouch Jr. the Death Eater. Before she didn't have to worry that if she failed lives would be lost, didn't have to worry that this time her best friend's life was entirely in her hands, even if George would help she was the one who would have to get both of them out of there alive. Hermione was just lucky that her friends didn't notice her suddenly pensive mood as the castle came into sight.

Closing her eyes Hermione took a few deep calming breaths remembering that there was quite the easy way for her to confirm whether or not this Mad Eye was the real one or not, although it would have to wait until the first task of the Tournament. All she would have to do is greet him as Mia Prince and see if he knew who she was. Even if people now knew she existed she hadn't actually been in the spotlight, and a picture of her had yet to be released. If Mad Eye didn't know her then it would just confirm that Barty Crouch Jr. had taken his place once again. Then again she could always see what his opinion on Sirius was before then, after all the real Mad Eye seemed to get along with Sirius quite well.

As the carriage lurched to a stop Hermione took one more calming breath before following her best friends and Neville into the Castle. The minute they walked into the Great Hall Hermione's eyes found themselves searching for Mad Eye, and shivering as she found the man staring straight back at her. For a moment she was afraid that her glamour might not hold with his magical eye, but his eyes just seemed to dart past her taking in the appearance of the entire room. The air around him felt familiar, reminding her of the practices she had with the other Mad Eye, and she began to wonder if perhaps she and George had changed a major part of how this year was supposed to go. She hadn't really been paying attention to the world cup the second time around, and now she couldn't remember if Harry had ever mentioned anything about his wand being stolen or not. If anything they all seemed worried about her more than they did about Harry.

The sorting seemed to go by so quickly since Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of Mad Eye. Her thoughts spinning as she tried to cross reference every move of this, possibly polyjuiced, version of him to the man who had trained her to fight against the Dark Arts. The man who had died trying to get Harry to a safe place before Voldemort could reach him! He acted so much like the Mad Eye who had been like a sort of uncle to her, and she found herself wishing more than anything that he was the real Mad Eye, even if it meant that her and George's plan would change slightly. It might even mean that Harry wasn't in danger, but either way she had to enter the TriWizard Tournament as Hogwarts Champion. To make sure Cedric didn't die again! Even if it turned out that this time the end of the Tournament wouldn't be the resurrection of Voldemort.

Hermione barely ate anything for the feast. Not even really paying attention when Nearly Headless Nick talked about the House Elves, she had learned her lesson when the elves helped defend the castle that they were happy here. It didn't mean that she didn't want to get them away from abusive owners, but she had long ago learned that it was better to leave them alone if she wanted them to be happy.

Soon enough it was time for the announcement Hermione was waiting for. Watching as Dumbledore stood up and greeted everyone back and welcomed the new students. Not for the first time Hermione found herself wishing that McGonagall or her father was the Headmaster/Headmistress instead. She hated having to act like she did the first time around Dumbledore when she had been naive and not known that the man was just planning to lead her best friend, as well as her father, to their deaths. Not caring at the loss of people he knew well, as long as it served his idea of the greater good! Not caring that he was using children to fight his battles for him, and sometimes she feared that she was becoming like him. She feared it because she couldn't find any other way to save Harry other than to allow him to willingly walk to his death; because she had no other way to get rid of the Horcrux attached to him.

"To begin with I would like to introduce you to our newest member of staff Alastor Moody, who will be of course taking the place of the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. A reminder that the Forest is out of bounds to all students, and finally it is my upsetting duty to inform you that the Quidditch Cup will not be taking place here at Hogwarts this year, instead we have been chosen to host a very prestigious Tournament for the first time in a century. The TriWizard Tournament!"

Turning her head to Fred Hermione was a little disappointed to not find the shock on his face that she was expecting, but figured it had to be because Charlie had ruined it, even though Ron seemed dumbfounded on his own. Harry just looked confused, and Hermione almost ended up spewing a bunch of information about the Tournament just to seem like herself, but decided against it. There was something different about the start of this year already, but she couldn't remember exactly what was so different, so hopefully it wasn't something major.

Dumbledore then went on to explain the history of the Tournament, as well as the new rule making it so that anyone under seventeen couldn't enter. Fred once again disappointing her because he didn't seem to care as much as he had in the original timeline; at least she would be able to piss Dumbledore off when a 'fifteen' year old witch defeated his age line. Make the other school heads doubt Dumbledore's power, even though it might have adverse affects on Harry proclaiming his innocence at not entering. Although she was hoping that her reputation as an honest student would allow Professor McGonagall at least to believe her when she said she didn't share how she got around the age line to anyone.

A lot of the younger students were grumbling especially after the mention of the thousand galleon award, even Ron was grumbling about it a tiny bit. Hermione was worried about how Ron would end up treating her and Harry when they were revealed to be the champions. She didn't even dare think of what might happen if she wasn't chosen as the Hogwarts champion, although by the time of the first task she should have mastered or almost mastered her animagus transformation, so hopefully she could follow Harry that way. This time she wouldn't dare leave her best friend alone during a competition that could very well kill him if his luck didn't kick in again.

When the mention of which schools would be moving into Hogwarts for the year in October, the school exploded even more. Some because Durmstrang was known for actually practicing the dark arts, and they were afraid of the champion of Hogwarts being seriously injured, others because somehow they knew that Viktor Krum went to Durmstrang. Obviously most of the school was hoping that he would be one of the students visiting from Durmstrang, and Hermione shared a look with George since they both knew that the students wish would be granted.

Soon after they were dismissed from the great hall, the prefects leading the younger students to their new dorms for the first time, as Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check. The minute her eyes had connected with Cedric Diggory's before he led the Hufflepuff students away, she kept reliving seeing his body being cradled by Harry over and over again. She was terrified that she would fail, that no matter what she tried that he would die, and that led to her being afraid that she couldn't save Fred. If fate, destiny, or whatever you wanted to call it wouldn't allow her to save Cedric, then what hope did she have of saving Fred? Maybe she had changed Sirius's destiny before, but it had only granted him two more years. What if time only allowed a short period longer for those she tried to save, what if she wasn't actually doing anything, but just giving people more memories of their loved ones before they died?

Hermione didn't even realize that she had wandered to the astronomy tower instead of the common room until she felt the cold breeze from the windows. It wasn't the first time she had been here since she came back, but it was the first time she was here alone, and Hermione just finally allowed herself to cry. Her anguish echoing against the stone tiles, as she finally admitted to herself that she didn't even know if she and George could truly make a difference. Even though she had already changed so much she would always find herself worrying that she had only delayed the inevitable. That those she wished to save wouldn't live to an old age.

Today she would allow herself this grief, but tomorrow she would start doubling her training. She knew even without the certainty that she was actually going to make a large difference in the wizarding world she had left in the future, that she would do everything in her power to save as many people as she could. The only way she could do that is if she started her own alliance. One that wasn't controlled by Dumbledore, and wouldn't needlessly sacrifice some for the greater good! Of course until he graduated George would have to be a shadow member, but Mia Prince would be the head of another resistance. It would be an alternate version of the D.A. however this one would not be blindly loyal to Dumbledore, and hopefully would only involve those of age or older, Hermione didn't want her classmates growing up faster than they had to. Maybe this time they could actually stay children instead of having to mature in such a short span of time if they wanted to live.

At the moment she didn't really have a name for the group that wouldn't hide in the shadows like Dumbledore's did, or at least she wouldn't hide her involvement. She knew that it would put the Weasley's in danger, but she was hoping to recruit Bill and Charlie anyways. Fleur and Viktor would be offered places after the Tournament was over, and it was confirmed that Voldemort had returned. The reasoning would be since Mia had been watching the Tournament, and had been impressed by their talents. Perhaps she could even start to turn Draco towards the light side by offering him and his mother the protection of house Prince; giving them both the choice to actually fight their family, or to hide in the Prince Manor. The location of which hadn't been disclosed to anyone during the war, and could only grant sanctuary to someone through the current head of house, the reason her father couldn't use it to protect those he cared about in the other timeline, since he didn't have access to the manor without her.

"Hermione what are you doing up here?" the familiar voice of Fred had her jumping forward, and if she had been closer to the edge she would have probably fallen down. Something Fred seemed to realize because he came running towards her fear on his face as he clutched her to him, "Merlin Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you love, are you alright?"

The way he was acting was like she had actually tumbled over the edge instead of just being given a fright. Then again maybe he thought she was hurt because of the dried tear tracks on her face considering that he had glanced at her face for a brief moment before he started to look her over in a concerned way. What had she done to deserve this kind, loving, wizard caring so much about her? Especially since he was the one who had started their friendship since he had been visiting her when she was in the hospital wing after she had been petrified by the Basilisk. She kept meaning to ask George if he had done it before in their past, but a part of her was terrified of what he would say, the hope it would give her.

Shaking her head to clear out those thoughts Hermione just gave Fred a small smile with a tinge of amusement not wanting him to guess that she was troubled, "I'm fine Fred I was just thinking of how much is changing."

"Well maybe you should be getting to bed, wouldn't want the Hermione Granger to sleep in on the first day of classes would we?" Fred teased, but his eyes seemed to have widened in fear at her talk of change, although that could just be because he thought she had found out about his betrothal.

"Alright," she said with a yawn only just realizing how tired she had gotten probably from emotional exhaustion. Stumbling forward Hermione figured she must have been here longer then she thought because her legs felt like pins and needles. Yelping she found Fred lifting her up into his arms in a princess hold, "Fred put me down!"

"Not gonna happen love, don't need you tumbling down stairs or something."

"People will get the wrong idea?!"

"Not if you pretend to be asleep. Then I can just say I found you passed out in the library. I'm not risking you hurting yourself Hermione, you're exhausted."

Huffing Hermione just curled into him he really was quite comfy, and he was right no one would really find it weird if he had brought her up from the library already. Deciding she wouldn't fight anymore Hermione found herself being lulled to sleep as Fred carried her back to the common room.

* * *

Fred smiled down at the sleeping witch in his arms. He knew she thought he hadn't realized she had been ignoring him, or rather avoiding him, since their last flying lesson; but he knew she would keep fighting her feelings for him as long as she wanted to hide that she was Lady Prince. As a 'muggleborn' she wouldn't be blamed for not knowing wizarding customs, and as far as his family knew Hermione was clueless to the fact that he was betrothed, so she was trying to protect him from backlash if people thought they were together and didn't know she was his betrothed.

Since it was the first day back they didn't really run into any students on the way to the common room. Although he did have to dodge Mrs. Norris knowing Filch would probably make up some sort of rule to try and get him in trouble. They were almost to the tower when Fred heard footsteps echoing and sighed in relief when he saw Hermione's father. Although he looked panicked for a moment at the fact that Fred was carrying her.

"Is she alright? What happened? Do I have to hex someone? No wait expel someone?"

If Fred didn't know where all the worry was coming from he would have laughed at seeing Professor Snape in such a state. It was something he had never expected to see from the sternest teacher in Hogwarts history. "She's fine, just exhausted, I wasn't going to let her walk alone and end up hurting herself, good thing too since she fell asleep almost instantly."

"Oh good that's good," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you ever going to tell her that you know?" he asked referring to the fact that it was obvious Snape knew of his connection to Hermione.

"You and I both know why I won't Mr. Weasley. Now do head to your common room, I would hate if you were late to my class in the morning," and the stern teacher was back.

"Good night sir."

Walking into the common room he was happy to see Angelina and Katie still sitting at the chairs talking to Lee, although most of the other students had already gone to bed. Sure he could use his broom and fly up the stairs to Hermione's dorm room, but he knew that she had a really gossipy roommate who would twist everything around and make it seem more scandalous. This way he wouldn't have to wake Hermione up. He knew she had trouble sleeping, and figured it had something to do with the nightmares she had each night. She didn't know that every time she woke up in terror he woke as well since his bracelet started burning with her fears.

"Oi Katie, Angie would one of you be kind enough to escort my lady to her room, she hasn't been sleeping well lately, so I'd hate to wake her up and then have it that she can't fall back asleep."

"Sure Fred," Angie replied waving her wand to gently float Hermione up the stairs. It showed how good of a friend she was since she didn't bother asking how he knew she hadn't been sleeping well, and didn't think he had done something to Hermione since there were still dried tear tracks on her face.

"Goodnight and thank you," he told both girls. "Oi Lee I'm heading to bed, don't act like an elephant when you come up," he added not wanting them to think he was going completely soft. He knew his friends suspected his feelings for Hermione, but he also knew that the girls had noticed his bracelet, and figured that he couldn't go after her. It was why he was so thankful that they weren't giving him disapproving looks or anything like that for coming in with Hermione so late.

George was already asleep when he entered the room which he was glad of. Lately his twin's relationship with Hermione seemed to be changing and he was almost afraid that George was developing feelings for her as well. He knew the two of them were up to something, but he never actually found out what they were doing, and he didn't want to accuse his twin of something and be way of base. Slipping into his bed he hoped that he would find the answers he needed before his twin and himself drifted even further apart.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the wait. I had the first half of this chapter written almost immediately after I posted the last one, but it took me forever to finish it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And yay an elusive chapter into Fred's feelings. Please tell me what you thought, and thanks for reading :)**_


	17. Chapter 17: Noticeable Changes

Chapter 17: Noticeable Changes

It was really getting old for Hermione to wake up somewhere with no recollection of how she had gotten here. Last thing she knew last night she and Fred had been talking on the Astronomy Tower, and he once again had to insist that she allow him to Princess carry her due to her exhaustion. Now here she was waking up in her own bed having shockingly slept well the night before. Shocking because unless if she fell asleep beside Fred she usually couldn't sleep very well, even using the old teddy bear that smelled like him didn't take the complete edge off to allow her peaceful dreams.

However she had gotten up here she knew it had nothing to do with Fred, or at least her roommates didn't know he had anything to do with it, considering they weren't ambushing her the moment she got out of bed. Sure the train ride had allowed her to get a bit closer to them, but they still loved their gossip, and her relationship with Fred had always been the most interesting to the Hogwarts gossip mill.

Getting ready for the day had Hermione feeling nervous. She knew what she needed to do to ensure that Fred's family would stop looking down on him, but that's not what she wanted to do. Her relationship with Fred, their friendship, was one of the highlights of coming back here, of having to live her adolescent years all over again. It might be selfish of her, but she didn't want to lose that. She didn't want to give Fred up because he was her anchor to reality he reminded her that she still had a heart beneath everything else; and he reminded her, on the days that doing this seemed pointless, what exactly she was fighting for. Even if it might bring them censor and ridicule before the truth came out she just couldn't let him go. For once she wanted to be selfish by keeping Fred in her life.

Mind made up Hermione hurried to get everything she needed for the first day of classes. That was one of the pluses of coming back, she didn't have to bring everything or come back to her dorm later on because she already knew what the order of her first classes would be. Since it was Friday they would have History of Magic, lunch, charms, and double potions. Of course her first day back would include a double class with her father, and she was still worried that he might have figured something was up when he met Mia Prince.

"Morning Hermione," Harry and Ron greeted her when she arrived at breakfast. Both boys already on their second plates of food by the look of things, and since it was the first day of classes they didn't see anything wrong with her being a tad late, well late for her anyway considering that she usually ended up being the first one down for breakfast.

"Morning boys. Hello Neville, did you have a good summer?" she asked turning to her other friend. She felt a little guilty that she had been neglecting him lately, even if she still tutored him with potions, she had gotten a little distracted with everything going on with Fred.

"Yeah it was good. How are you Hermione, Harry and Ron told me you guys get separated at the World Cup?"

"Honestly those boys. I'm fine Neville thank you for asking," she added quickly to make sure he wouldn't think she was mad at him. "Did you read the notes I gave you over the summer for potions?"

"Yeah they helped a lot. Hopefully I'll be able to put them into practice without making a fool of myself."

"Neville you'll be fine. Just as long as you try to keep your nervousness to a minimum."

* * *

The whole week seemed to go by pretty quickly after that. Neville followed her advice, and her father for once wasn't hovering over his cauldron or anywhere near them actually, making it so he wasn't half as nervous as he usually was. Hermione was a tad bored in her classes because she had already covered all of the theory, and done these lessons already. She had actually charmed a book cover to allow herself to study more advanced work when she was supposed to be reading from the text books.

She had also started holding the Mandrake root under her tongue because she knew once the Triwizard tournament happened she wouldn't have the time. Even after finding out what her animal would be Hermione knew it would take a bit of time before she could actually transform, but she was hoping she would achieve it before the end of the year. Being an animagus could end up being the difference between life and death for her and Harry if the end of the year went like it did in the original timeline.

During meal times she was keeping a close eye on Mad Eye Moody, but she still had no idea whether or not he was the real one. It was frustrating for her, but she just had to be patient. So when Thursday came around she was practically vibrating with all of the pent up energy. Hermione was terrified of what she could possibly do if this Mad Eye was the real one or not, and if it was the real one she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to protect Harry when the time for the ritual happened. She had known when she had freed Sirius that she would be causing a ripple effect and changing what she knew was supposed to happen, but until now she hadn't been so afraid of the unknown.

George had realized how worried she was, but they had both decided it was best that he didn't bring himself onto Mad Eye's radar. If her position as a time traveler and Mia Prince was compromised they had both agreed that George would have to complete the mission. Although Hermione refused to tell him the locations of the other Horcruxes, they had yet to destroy, until he had completely master occlumency. He was good at it, he had to be to stop people from finding out about all the pranks he and Fred pulled, but Hermione was still afraid that he wasn't quite good enough to keep Voldemort or someone with more power out.

With her emotions working on overdrive not exactly sure what she should be feeling Hermione made her way to her first DADA class. If he was the real Mad Eye then Hermione wouldn't have to do anything, as long as he couldn't see through her glamor with his magical eye. However if he wasn't the real Mad Eye Moody that would mean that Hermione and George would have to be constantly on guard around him. Making sure that they never let slip their knowledge, and that they could protect what they knew of the future. It would be disastrous if Barty Crouch Jr. or anyone siding with Voldemort found out what she and George knew. It could very well end up with them losing the war this time if they weren't careful. Which was why she had spent her entire free period checking over her shields to make sure that they had no holes that someone could sneak through.

Mad Eye was nowhere to be seen when Hermione first walked into the room. Sending all of her senses into overdrive, her wand was clutched tightly in her hand, and she was scanning the familiar DADA Classroom to find escape routes. Her classmates were looking at her oddly, not that she could really blame them, but the instincts that had been drilled into her during the war had resurrected themselves due to her fear of which Mad Eye she would be dealing with. There was no way she was going to let her guard down when there was a potential death eater in their midst!

"Ah Constant Vigilance not a surprise to see in you Ms. Granger, your classmates could learn a thing or two from your reactions," Mad Eyes voice came from the direction of his office door.

She froze at his words. Her mind working overtime as it put in that he knew who she was before first role call, which is something he could have learned from other teachers, or if he was the real Mad Eye from someone in the Order. No what really worried her is that he wasn't surprised she was showing Constant Vigilance.

"Why aren't you surprised, sir?" Neville surprisingly was the one to break the silence. His own wand coming out when he realized Hermione still hadn't put hers away, and he was standing between the two of them like he was afraid Mad Eye would hurt her. It was echoing who Neville would become, the strong boy who in another life proved he was a true Gryffindor by killing Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor.

"I always research people I work with or teach Mr. Longbottom. Makes it easier to decide the best methods to train you with that way. Ms. Granger's father was in the military before he became a dentist, so it doesn't surprise me that Ms. Granger is being cautious. Especially considering what happened at the World Cup this summer. Blasted Death Eaters wish I could have killed the lot of them myself."

For a second Hermione was tempted to sigh in relief, but even if he was acting like the real Mad Eye she still wouldn't let her guard down without concrete proof. Not to mention the calculated look he gave her told her that he knew there was more to her having Constant Vigilance then a military father. Besides if he had truly researched everyone in the class and her, that would mean he would know she hadn't seen her parents since the end of her second year. No he knew more then he was saying that was a given.

"Now today's class will start with you all dueling each other based on who I choose for you. This will allow me to see where everyone is in the terms of their knowledge, only rules are not to maim each other or use dark curses, and no hitting someone with a spell if they aren't an opponent. If you do even if by accident you'll find yourself only allowed to practice your aim for the rest of this semester!"

It was like he knew how the Slytherins would react without that rule, and the explanation they would give if they did hit someone other then their dueling partner. Unfortunately the real Mad Eye or the fake would have insight onto how people would think, so that didn't really help her at all. Although the massive change in the curriculum was hopefully giving her a hint that this was the actual Mad Eye. Meaning she should prepare for a year of being black and blue, at least it would help her keep her skills sharp if she got to duel her classmates every day.

"Hermione will you be my partner?" Neville asked. Jolting Hermione back into the classroom as she realized that everyone was already pairing off, although no one was dueling just yet.

"Yeah sure Neville," she agreed, although inwardly she was groaning. Neville still hadn't gained a ton of confidence in his spell work yet, meaning if she didn't want to kill anyone of his growing confidence she would have to go easy on her friend. Not that she wouldn't have had to hold back on her classmates anyways, considering she had been trained for a war and they hadn't.

The class was spent with everyone dueling each other, staying with their chosen partner, as Mad Eye walked around the room giving pointers to different students. He never had anything to say to her, but she could see in his eyes that he knew she was holding back. Instead whenever he passed them he focused on Neville giving him advice on how to increase the power of his spells, and what spells worked better against certain types. His teaching method certainly wasn't like the fake's, but it also didn't resemble the Mad Eye she had gotten to know, and she wasn't sure if that was because he was going easier on the teenagers he was teaching or not.

Instead of using shield charms against Neville she ducked or dodged any spell he threw at her. Only using a shield charm if she had to prevent his spell from hitting anyone else, although she was fairly certain that since she was dodging the spells Neville was aiming at her that Mad Eye wouldn't hold to what he had said before since it was obviously her fault if they hit anyone other then her. She was hoping to show her classmates that it was better to dodge spells then to block them since you never knew when a spell could break through your shield.

"Ms. Granger, a word," Mad Eye called out before she could leave the classroom once they were done for the day. Waving her friends off Hermione clutched her wand tightly preparing fend off a spell if he would dare send one at her.

Instead of saying anything Mad Eye gestured for her to follow him into his private office. Closing the door tightly behind the two of them and then setting up a privacy ward to keep people from listening in. "I don't see how this is appropriate Professor Moody."

"I know who you are."

"Well considering that you are my professor it would be fairly bad if you didn't especially since you just used my name," Merlin Fred's sass was rubbing off on her, but at least she wasn't showing her fear.

"My eye see's through everything Lady Prince. What I want to know is why you are masquerading as a Hogwarts student?!"

"I'm not masquerading as anything Mad Eye. I am Hermione Granger, but," she added when he seemed like he was about to protest knowing that she couldn't hide anything from him with his eye, "I am also Lady Prince. Can you remind me of where we first met?"

She might not be able to hide anything from him with his eye, but if he couldn't answer her then he would find himself in St. Mungo's with all his memories erased. She didn't care if it would mess everything up further, she couldn't let people know how old Mia Prince really was just yet. If he could answer her however, she just might be able to get him to join her cause.

"We met Lady Prince when you helped Arthur uncover the rat hiding in his house. A rat I'm fairly certain you had expected to find there considering how calm you were," he accused.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't, does that really matter Mad Eye?" she asked now sure that he was the real Mad Eye. Barty Crouch Jr. wouldn't have dared question her about her calmness levels to afraid of convincing her that he was the real deal, and she doubted he would have even tried to get into Mad Eye's memories knowing that Mad Eye was a master of occlumency. She wouldn't be surprised if someone lost their mind trying to break into his.

"It does if you mean any of the students of this school harm."

"I Hermione Prince Head of House Prince, do swear on my magic that I mean no deadly harm to the students of Hogwarts so mote it be."  
"Odd phrasing."

"I like pranks on occasion, and I'm a teenager I can't promise I won't hurt someone unintentionally. This way I'm not foolishly risking my magic. Now is there anything else you need?"

"Not at this point in time. Do be careful Lady Prince, and always practice Constant Vigilance. Your family had a lot of enemies before they were killed off, I'd hate to see such a talented witch die before her time."

"Thank you Mad Eye, and do be careful yourself."

Leaving the room Hermione sighed in relief. She hadn't planned on giving an oath, but she knew if she hadn't given one that Mad Eye would still be watching her every move. At least he understood why she phrased it the way she did, and she knew he wouldn't out her to the faculty. Maybe she hadn't asked him not to, but he had confirmed he wouldn't say anything in his own roundabout way. Hermione just worried what having the real Mad Eye Moody here would affect what was supposed to happen. Already things were changing, and she only prayed that it was for the best.

At least now she could reassure George that he didn't have to worry so much in DADA, although she would make sure he knew to keep practicing occlumency. The knowledge the both of them held was still dangerous if it got into the wrong hands, even if they had already changed so much of the past there was still dangerous knowledge.

Who was to say Voldemort wouldn't make another Horcrux or more then one more if he feared someone had found out about them? Hermione was unsure of exactly how many Horcruxes someone could make with their soul without killing themselves, could you even kill yourself if you made to many? She'd have to try and find more information on them, although she would have to go outside of England to do it. There was no way she was risking Voldemort's ire on the wizarding world if he found out someone was researching Horcruxes. She would follow Mad Eye's advice and try to stay as safe as she possibly could.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry that it has been so long since the last update. My old computer isn't working properly anymore, and my new one doesn't have Microsoft word yet. I'm actually using WordPad, so please forgive any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes I might have missed in the read through I did before posting this. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you thought. :) Thanks for reading and staying such loyal fans.**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Champions!

Chapter 18: The Champions!

Moody hadn't completely agreed to join yet, but Hermione was certain that she had gained him as a member of her group. It seemed that he actually knew all about Dumbledore's past, but that he had stayed with the Order because it was doing the most against Voldemort. He had said he would rather one partially corrupted man, then work in a place that was over flowing with Death Eaters or Voldemort supporters. Luckily he was also one of the ones who believed that Tom wasn't actually gone.

The best part about having Moody on her side, and not outing her to Dumbledore, was the fact that he was training her after supper three times a week. It would be every day, but they both knew her friends would get suspicious if she wasn't around that much. He had realized that she was holding back in their DADA class against the other students, and had decided to make her practice her full potential. Something she hadn't done in ages because she was afraid of hurting George, but Moody had gone against worst opponents then her, so she didn't have to worry about holding back.

A part of her wondered if her father had convinced Moody that she was a seer, or if someone had mentioned the possibility of it, because he seemed to realize that something was coming. That or he always trained people to push past their limits, including teaching her grey spells that weren't exactly illegal, but were definitely frowned upon. Whatever his reason she was just glad that she was able to learn new spells that would help her protect Harry when the time came. In her time Harry had been so brainwashed by Dumbledore's views that using grey spells would have never been an option for him, it had been hard enough for Harry to try to kill anyone after that fiasco with Malfoy and the spell from the potions book. Hermione was on the side of the light, but lately she found herself leaning more to the grey side of things because she didn't want to lose so many people she cared about this time.

"Are you ready for this?" George whispered to her as they waited for the other schools to arrive.

"As ready as I can be," she replied just as quietly. Neither of them wanting to be overheard by the mass of students surrounding them, although she doubted they would be with how much everyone else was talking over one another.

"You know you could change your mind. There are other ways."

"How George? Neither of us have mastered our animagus forms yet, even if we completed the first step, and I refuse to allow him to get hurt."  
"I know, I'm just worried about what will happen."

"I'll be careful."

"Come on Hermione, we both know the moment you think he's going to get hurt you'll forget all about your own well being," his tone was harsh, but Hermione didn't blame him. He was worried about losing the only person who understood what he was going through being back here. Even if they had gotten back the people they had lost, they themselves weren't aware of what the two of them had been through, so she understood why he was so concerned for her even if other people might mistake it for something much different. Plus she couldn't really deny that he was right, the moment Harry could get hurt she'd step in even if it meant sacrificing herself to make sure he got out of there alive.

Instead of responding with the answer they both knew she turned her attention back to the lake and sky waiting for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang representatives to arrive. When the boat for Durmstrang came out of the water Hermione couldn't even pretend to oh and ah over it. She could hear Harry and Ron discussing the boat and then heard Ron's shrieks as he saw Viktor come off the boat with Karkaroff.

Hermione was hoping that she would be able to become friends with Viktor again, although without the addition of him having feelings for her. It was nice seeing him again especially since she hadn't heard from him in over a year in the previous timeline since he couldn't exactly reach her, she wasn't even sure if he had still been alive when the war ended. At the same time it was odd seeing someone who had at one point been her confidant about her relationship with Ron, how foolish she had been back then to not realize that he was her best friend and nothing more, and knowing that he had no idea who she was right now.

When the horses for Durmstrang flew over head Hermione found herself anticipating Fleur's arrival with glee. She knew it was possible Fleur and Bill might meet sooner in this timeline, but she wasn't going to mess with their relationship and potentially make things worse for the two of them. Perhaps she could even help Fleur have a better relationship with Ginny once she and Bill got together.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to head back inside while their guests got comfortable and made themselves presentable after their journey. There were no classes today due to the other schools arrival, so Hermione found herself wandering around the lake reminiscing about her past. Tomorrow everything would be put to the test, and she could only hope that her involvement in the tournament wouldn't make things worse for Harry. If he was even entered, obviously something major had changed in this timeline since the real Moody was teaching them, and she could no longer be certain that Harry would actually be a champion.

"Ello I did not zhink anyone would be 'ere." The familiar throaty voice of Fleur Delacour almost had Hermione falling forward, she was only glad she hadn't spun and held the other witch at wand point like her instincts tended to have her do.

"Hello, you must be one of the Beauxbaton's students, I've read about your school and it sounds fascinating."  
"Zhank you it iz quite interezting school. I Fleur Delacour, I azk your name?"

"I am Hermione Granger a fourth year student here at Hogwarts."

"It iz a pleazure to meet you 'Ermione. I sorry me Eenglish izn't very good. I zill learning."

"That's alright learning a foreign language is difficult to do I would imagine. At least you can understand me even if you can't reply very well just yet."  
"Zhank you. Some laugh at me Eenglish iz nice know you don't."

"I don't like laughing at people when they are trying their best to do something, I find it discourages them from succeeding in their endeavors because they give up because of the ridicule. Perhaps we can talk more at another time, but I really must be heading back inside before someone wonders where I am."

"I'z like zhat 'Ermione. Au Revoir."

"Au Revoir Fleur."

Waving as she walked away Hermione wondered if Fleur had walked around the lake originally as well, and if she had been worried about how the people of Hogwarts would accept her. Meeting her again and seeing how much she was trying made Hermione feel a little bad for the way she had treated Fleur the first time they had met, having misunderstood Fleur's intentions with Harry at the time thinking the older woman was after her best friend because he didn't succumb to her Veela charms. She wished she had gotten to know her better before, and vowed that this time she would become the other woman's friend as long as she didn't end up hating Hermione for fooling the ageline, since Harry had informed her how Fleur had acted when he had been introduced as the fourth champion.

Hermione had so many plans for what she would do as a champion to get through the tasks, but she also had backup plans in case her name didn't come out of the Goblet tomorrow night. One being that she was trying to master her animagus form in the shortest time in history, which if anyone could do it she could (at least according to George when she had mentioned it.) The other one would be more difficult, but with having Moody on her side she shouldn't be outed if she had to use it. Basically she would be borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak and shadowing him if it came down to it. There was no way she was letting her best friend/brother-figure face Voldemort and his followers alone when she was aware it was going to happen.

Of course those would only come into affect if her name didn't come out of the Goblet, but she was fairly certain it would. She had read up on the Goblet in some of the Prince family tombs during her free time in the summer, and learned that it choose it's champions based on the reason for each person entering. Meaning if someone else had been entered through the school Harry had been, since that person had malicious intent, he wouldn't have been chosen. It was only because he was the only one in that category that his name had come out of the Goblet then. Hopefully Cedric's reason wouldn't be as big as Hermione wanting to protect the wizarding world and Harry from death.

The rest of the time leading up to the feast was spent with Hermione actually playing exploding snap and wizarding chess with the boys. In case they were mad at her and left her out, she wanted to have one last night spent knowing they cared for her, so she ignored their looks of shock when she had joined them and tried to act carefree. The knowing looks George shot her told her he knew what she was doing, and she was certain that he would be berating her for being so resigned to being left out once again. He would probably end up giving her a big speech about how lucky Harry and Ron were to have her as a friend, and that they were gits for forgetting it half the time.

The feast itself was fairly uneventful. Dumbledore welcomed the visitors from the other school, unveiled the Goblet with the age line around it, making sure to warn the younger students from trying to pass through it. And of course there were cheers as students went forward to put their names in. Hermione didn't feel guilty at all that she was planning to take Cedric's spot because she had nothing to be guilty over, if she did nothing he would die again and that would be the true thing to be guilty over.

* * *

Once her roommates were in bed, which took ages due to them giggling over Viktor, Hermione snuck back down the stairs to meet George. Even if he wasn't planning on putting his own name in he wanted to go with Hermione for the mental support knowing how hard it was for her to do this, but at the same time it felt so right. Neither of them talked as they made their way to the great hall. The curfew not in effect at the moment due to the Goblet and the fact that some students might not want their friends knowing they had entered in case their name wasn't called.

To be sure no one else would be aware she was entering Hermione disillusioned herself once they were a floor above the Great Hall. It wouldn't do it someone was looking over the cup, although she doubted it since Harry's name got in last time, for her to be caught. There were quite a few people who would put a stop to her doing this, although for many different reasons, and Hermione didn't wish to have to explain herself at this point in time. She still had no idea what she would say once her name was called, and she had been planning to do this for ages.

"Coast is clear," George called out, having gone into the Great Hall first to make sure no one else was in there. He had also been checking for other spells then the ageline guarding the Goblet just in case Dumbledore was actually smarter then she thought.

Taking a deep breath to fortify herself Hermione clutched her piece of paper with her name and school written on it, and walked up to the Goblet. Her throat felt tight when she passed over the ageline with no difficulties, but she didn't find herself relaxing until after she had dropped her paper in and it didn't spit itself back out. It was official Hermione Granger had entered her name in the Goblet of Fire there was no turning back now even if she wanted to, which she didn't, and the magical contract would make sure no one could stop her from competing if her name was called.

"Let's go before someone catches us and we wind up in detention for trying to sneak down here and enter our names despite being underage," she whispered to George to let him know she was done, although he had probably seen the paper drop into the Goblet even if he couldn't see her.

"I really hope I didn't make a big mistake not trying to stop you from doing this," George whispered back his gaze looking at the Goblet like he wanted to force it to spit her name back out therefore rejecting her entry.

"Protecting Harry could never be a mistake no matter what it costs me George, you'd do the same for me or Fred. Besides there is no use dwelling on this when there's nothing either of us can do to change it, now let's go get some sleep because we both know it's going to be really difficult to sleep after tonight."

* * *

It was time. Hermione had spent the entire day freaking out, and trying to hide it from her friends. Not that it mattered since they would probably just assume she was as hyper as Ron about finding out who the champions would be. Fred had noticed she was acting odd earlier, but had just curled up beside her placing her feet in his lap when he realized she wasn't going to talk about it. She loved that about him, how he never tried to push her into talking when she wasn't ready, and instead just allowed her to draw comfort from his presence. She knew it was wrong when she was keeping things from him to allow him to comfort her, but she couldn't help it. She was a moth and Fred was the flame that kept drawing her back in despite the dangers it held for her.  
For the first time ever the Great Hall made Hermione feel claustrophobic. She was antsy not only to see if her own name was called, but also to see if they had changed the timeline so dramatically that Harry wasn't even a champion this time. Everyone was excited, with the exceptions of George and herself, to see who was chosen to represent their schools. It almost made Hermione want to scream at them for liking this terrible tournament as the memories of the last one barreled down on her reminding her what was at stake, as if she could ever forget.

"Now what you have all been waiting for the naming of the Champions!" Dumbledore announced with his usual flare. Hermione watched with an almost morbid fascination as the first name was thrown out of the Goblet. "For Durmstrang the champion is Viktor Krum!"

As the last time the hall erupted into cheers. Unlike last time however Hermione noticed how terrified yet excited Viktor looked at having his name called. How pale he had gotten even as he accepted the congratulations from his school mates and made his way into the side room after giving the crowd of students a wave.

"For Beauxbatons the champion is Fleur Delacour!"

Hermione waved at Fleur as she stood up to the cheers the other witch giving her a bright smile and wave in return. Waiting for the Hogwarts Champion to be called made Hermione feel like she was going to be sick. She was certain either her own name or Cedric's would come out of the Goblet, but she was terrified that maybe someone else would be named instead, someone else who could potentially die in a different way then Cedric had. George was trying to send her reassuring looks, but that was really all he could do from across the table, and even then he could only give them when no one was looking at him.

When the next paper came out of the Goblet Hermione could see Dumbledore's face pale and she knew even before he read it that it was her, only an under-aged student's name would make him look like that. He gave her a calculating look giving credence to her guess before he read her name, "the Hogwarts champion is Hermione Granger."

The hall went silent for a moment as they all stared at her in shock, well at least the students of Hogwarts. Rising from her seat Hermione tried to get to the champion room before everyone snapped out of it.

"What the bloody hell?! You had to have read that wrong Hermione wouldn't enter her name in the bloody Goblet of Fire!" Surprisingly it wasn't Ron who went off the handle, but Fred, although honestly that shouldn't have really surprised her considering how close they were.

"I assure you I have not read it wrong Mr. Weasley."

"I'm so sorry Fred," she whispered before fleeing not wanting to see the look on his face at her confirmation that she had entered herself in the Tournament.  
Her hasty entry had Fleur and Viktor look up at her in shock. "'Ermione wat iz wrong?" Fleur asked concerned.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you both I just had to get away from the stares."

"You mean...?" Fleur trailed off.

"I'm the Hogwarts Champion. I found a loophole in the Headmaster's ageline and entered my name."

Before Fleur could share her thoughts on the matter the door burst open again with the enraged Madame Maxine and Karkaroff trailed by a shocked looking Harry. Behind the three of them was her father and professor McGonagall, the judges Crouch and Bagman, and Dumbledore. Her father looked like he wanted to burst in anger, but he held his tongue probably figuring that her entering her name had something to do with his belief that she was a seer.

"It zeemz Professor Dumblydoor zhat your magic isn't what it used to be," Madame Maxime accused, "since two under-aged students of your school were able to enter their names in the Goblet of Fire!"

"I told you I didn't enter my name!" Harry shouted snapping out of his shock. "This is some sort of mistake!"

"No matter Mr. Potter your name came out of the Goblet of Fire and you are magically binded in a contract to stay in the Tournament, or else you give up your magic," Crouch snapped looking annoyed at the rules being twisted.

"It's obvious that girl helped him hoodwink the Goblet."

"I would be very careful what you accuse her of Karkaroff. Ms. Granger does everything in her power to keep Mr. Potter out of trouble I doubt she would enter her friend unknowingly in such a dangerous tournament."

"You mean you believe me that I didn't enter?!" Harry asked her father looking like he was about to pass out from the shock.

"It pains me to admit Mr. Potter, but yes I believe you. You wear your emotions on your sleeve and it is quite obvious when you lie because you are so bad at it."

Hermione knew if it wasn't for the fact that he was helping him that Harry would have objected at the insult. It was true though Harry was notorious for being a bad liar, only being able to lie convincingly when someone he loved was in danger.

"We will have to investigate who put Mr. Potter's name in without his consent," Professor McGonagall informed them, "but for now I would like to know how Ms. Granger's name was entered."

"As I told Fleur and Mr. Krum I found a loophole in Dumbledore's ageline, it was something I read ages ago, so I used that knowledge to enter my own name, but I didn't share it with anyone else," she answered truthfully. Keeping her reasons to enter private and allowing them to make their own conclusions on to why she had decided to enter.

"Either way neither of them can be pulled out, so we might as well put it behind us. The four of you will be the champions for the Tournament, and I do hope you are adequately prepared for this daunting task, now off to bed we'll discuss the finer details tomorrow," Professor Dumbledore shooed them away.

Before Harry could question her she cut him off, "I'm exhausted Harry, can we talk tomorrow."

"Yeah of course, we should probably use the passageways to get away without everyone else seeing us and trying to find out what happened."  
"Thank you Harry," she said throwing herself on him hugging him tightly. Tears were rolling down her face knowing that Harry wasn't cross at her, and that he was being so understanding. Harry looked a little confused as to why she was upset, but awkwardly patted her back to comfort her before she pulled herself away.

Using Harry's idea the both of them snuck up to the Tower before anyone else could arrive, and Hermione warded her bed from being bugged. She knew tomorrow there would be a lot of questions, but at least for tonight she needed to rest. Some things had changed yes, but as long as she had Harry at her side she could fight to stay positive knowing she was doing the right thing. Tomorrow she would find out how Fred and Ron would react, and she just hoped Fred had enough time to cool down before then. Ever since she had decided she couldn't fight her pull to him and decided she wouldn't stop their strange friendship, she had been certain she would always have Fred at her side, and hopefully she wouldn't find that that had changed. Tomorrow she'd find out tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **AN: It hasn't been too long since the last chapter luckily, so I hope you guys aren't as shocked as Harry was when Snape defended him even if it was followed by an insult. I apologize if I made Fleur sound awkward I was trying to show how bad her English would be at this point, since Bill is the one who really helped her improve on it. Please tell me what you guys thought, I love getting your opinions even if I haven't had the time to respond to them lately, I still read them all and they help inspire me. Thanks for reading and being such loyal fans :)  
**_


	19. Chapter 19: Interviews

Chapter 19: Interviews

"Fred," the saying of his name was filled with so much emotion as Hermione saw her Weasley twin waiting for her in the common room. The expression on his face was unreadable, and she was afraid that she might have caused their first fight. What if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, what if he reacted the way Ron had to Harry the first time around, Hermione didn't think she could go through what Harry had to go through with Ron. It would kill her if Fred acted that way to her.

"Hermione," he replied his tone dull and emotionless and it cut her deeply. She couldn't recall the last time Fred said her name that didn't have to do with introducing her to someone. It was always his Lady or 'Mione despite how she felt about that nickname. Hearing him call her Hermione was difficult and it took all of her will power to keep the tears at bay.

She had never felt so lost and alone. Not since she had come back and gotten a second chance with Fred. Now she was afraid that she was going to lose him for good, and the only silver lining to it was that at least she would still be able to see him and know he was a live, even if that would be torture in itself.

"I'm sorry Fred, I should have told you I was entering, but I was afraid that you would try to stop me, and I had to do this. Not for eternal glory, or the prize money, or any of that crap; but because something in me needs to do this. I can't really explain why, but it's a matter of life or death! But that's no excuse for hiding this from you..."

"Hermione stop, please," he begged his eyes shining with pain, and for a moment she was afraid he was going to tell her that nothing she said would change his mind. "I know you don't care about any of that, and yes it does hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. What hurts most though, was that George wasn't surprised **you** trusted telling my twin over me, and I don't know why. Do you have... feelings for _him_?"

His question shocked Hermione and she was speechless for a few moments as her mind wrapped itself around what he had just asked. How could Fred even think that she had feelings for George, how could he not see that he was the only one in her heart? Oh yeah that was because she was hiding how she felt for him. She understood why he was upset that she told George and not him, but she didn't understand how he knew she had told George. Had she or George done anything that had led Fred to believe they had feelings for one another? At the same time an inner part of her felt excited that Fred sounded so broken thinking she had feelings for George because it might mean he felt those feelings for her. She had tried over and over again to convince herself that it was impossible, but evidence was stacking up to prove that Fred felt something for her, even his mother thought so! "No that's ridiculous Fred! George just found out on his own, and decided to help me prepare in case I was chosen. There has never been, nor will there ever be, anything romantic between George and I. I **promise**."

"Good," he told her stalking towards her in an almost predatory way, and for a moment she was certain that Fred was going to kiss her and lay his own claim on her. When instead he embraced her in a hug she couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not that he hadn't kissed her. Especially since the look in his eyes seemed to be telling her he had wanted to. "Please don't keep things like this from me, I almost had a heart attack when your name was called. I thought someone else entered your name as a cruel joke."

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. But we're okay right, you aren't _mad_ at me?"

"No I'm not mad. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat, and I'll protect you from the masses."

On their way down to the great hall there were a lot of people calling out to them. Some angry, other congratulatory. However no one tried to hex her or anything like that, and she wasn't sure if it was because they didn't want to, or if it was because of the Weasley twin by her side. Most people who weren't Slytherins did their best to stay off the Weasley twins prank list. A list that had all of the people who wronged them or someone they cared about, so in turn they got a terrible prank done in retaliation, although the Weasley twins never crossed the line into truly harmful pranks. It still made many people weary of getting on their bad side, and not getting the generic, they wanted to make people laugh, type of pranks, instead of those based on revenge.  
Perhaps because of the announcement from the day before it didn't take long for the Great Hall to be completely filled, and once the last of the straggler students entered her father stood up. "I am sure most of you have been wondering on what will happen with both of our champions being under-aged, and I assure you they will both still participate and be held to the same rules as the older champions. However it has come to our attention that someone entered Mr. Potter's name without his consent and once we find out who that person is, the consequences will be severe, so if anyone has any information I do hope they will come forward."

Hearing her father speak sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. Things were changing faster then she had expected, and she was afraid that the changes she had made would put his life at risk. He was obviously changing and although he was still mostly the same, the bitterness she had always known from Severus Snape had seemed to be leaving him over time. She was terrified that when Voldemort came back her father would no longer be able to play the part of the spy convincingly enough and that he would die. It was because he felt he had nothing left to lose that he had made such a good spy, and because of his cold heart, both things that seemed to be changing. What if it led to him slipping up and dying before she could save him?

Looking towards where Harry and Ron usually sat Hermione had expected Ron to apologize to Harry, but neither of them seemed tense at all. She hadn't even talked to either of them yet today, and she had Harry had escaped from the masses last night, was it possible that this time around Ron stuck by Harry. Had she somehow done something that kept Ron from being a jealous git?

"'Ermione 'ow is you?" Fleur greeted sitting down beside them and making herself a plate of breakfast.

"I am fine Fleur good morning, and the correct sentence structure would be how are you. Did you sleep well," Hermione replied hoping that her correction would be seen as the help she wished to give, and not rude.

"Ah zhank you 'Ermione, I slept fine."

"That's good. I forgot to congratulate you yesterday for becoming the Beauxbatons champion. Oh and may I introduce Fred Weasley to you, Fred this is Fleur Delacour."

"Enchanted Ms. Delacour," he greeted although he seemed to move slightly closer to Hermione as he said it, and placed his hand on top of hers as if he was making it clear that he wasn't attracted to the part veela in front of them. Although that probably had nothing to do with her, and more to do with comforting Fleur considering that most of the guys around them were drooling as they looked at her.

"Enchante Monsieur Weasley pleaze call me Fleur, and zhank you 'Ermione and I congratulae you as well."

It was nice being friends with Fleur and Hermione was glad that Fleur seemed to enjoy talking with them, although after their initial greetings she was quieter instead just listening to Fred and Hermione talk. Hermione was only glad that Fleur didn't ask her what her relationship with Fred was, although it could be that she was waiting until they were no longer around Fred, so as not to embarrass Hermione if she had misread things. It was peaceful and Hermione was a little disappointed that they had to leave for classes.

* * *

"Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Neville."

"Congratulations on being Hogwarts champion. I'm sure you'll do great, but aren't you a little worried about competing?"

If it had been someone she wasn't close to she would believe they were fishing on why she entered, but Hermione knew Neville's question came from pure concern for her. She could see it in his eyes as well that he was worried about her getting hurt even if he hadn't said anything. "Not really no, I've read all about it, and I feel like it will challenge me. I'm more worried about Harry, I had the choice to enter and so prepared as much as I could, he didn't get that choice. As another champion I can't really help him, or they might accuse us of cheating, but I hope you can give him some advice in case he needs any plant knowledge."

"Of course. I wonder how he will do without being able to rely on you. You guys tend to find trouble often enough, but this time you can't really help each other."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Harry is smarter then he tends to let on he just tends to hold back for some reason, perhaps the tournament will finally allow him to stop holding himself back."

"I hope so. Just know if you need any help at all that I will do what I can."

"Thank you Neville."

He really was starting to become more confident in himself and Hermione was glad about it. Without her father hovering over them he was more confident in his potion abilities. His problem had always been that he chocked and forgot which ingredient went in which order.

A knock on the door had her father glaring at the disruption to his potions class. Colin Creevy was shaking as he opened the door, "um I was sent to get Hermione and Harry, it's champion stuff," he stammered out.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter go with Mr. Creevy, but you will be expected to come back to finish your potions tonight."

"Of course sir," Hermione agreed before packing up her things to leave.

Rita Skeeter, now she had been looking forward to dealing with the evil little beetle. Although she still had to wait for the beetle to mess up, and catch her in the act. This time she was going to let the proper authorities deal with Rita, considering she hadn't learned her lesson in her timeline, and she had learned that turning Rita in would have been a larger punishment. If someone was found to be illegally getting their information depending on what it was they would definitely get a fine, could go to Azkaban, but the best part is a wizarding reporter would never be allowed to sell articles to the papers ever again.

Harry was obviously nervous as they followed Colin down the halls, but she didn't say anything to him. It was better to let Harry go over things in his own mind instead of interrupting his thought process. This way he was calmer when he was put in a situation he didn't actually want to be in, which the TriWizard Tournament truly fell into.

Just before they entered the room Hermione turned to Harry, "do not talk to any reporters on your own, they have a habit of twisting your words around. You have the right to refuse being alone for the interview, so use it."

"Hermione what?" he asked, but didn't really get the chance to say anymore before Colin opened the door to the room and showed them inside.  
"Harry and Hermione are here," he squeaked out before he ran off.

"Hello Fleur, Mr. Krum," Hermione greeted ignoring the adults in the room most of them having made her angry in her old life in some way or another, plus she knew if she looked at Bagman she would get volatile considering he screwed Fred and George over.

"Hello Ms. Granger."

"Ello 'Ermione you look lovely today."

"Thank you Fleur you look lovely as well. Hello Mr. Ollivander it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Ms. Granger," he said although he seemed to pause before saying her last name, it wouldn't surprise her if Ollivander knew her true last name. "10 3/4 inches vine wood with dragon heart string. May I?"

"Of course."

"Perfect working order and well maintained," he told her after enveloping her wand in his magic.

"Our wand is our most important tool disrespecting it would be foolish."

"Quite right."

"Ms. Granger a word?" Rita Skeeter asked her eyes twinkling.

Glaring at the woman she wished she could completely refuse the interview, but Hermione knew that would just make the woman dig. She had to be careful if she didn't wish for the whole wizarding world to figure out that she was adopted. Who knew how some people would react, and she couldn't risk her identity getting out right now. So for now she'll play Rita's little game on her own terms.

"Of course, but I'd prefer to have a teacher present. Wouldn't want my words to be misunderstood now would we?" she asked with a vicious smirk.  
Rita looked like she had swallowed a sour lemon, "of course."

She would rather not have to stay in a corner with Rita and Dumbledore, but unfortunately there was no other choice. "Professor would you mind sitting in on the interview?" She asked hoping he wouldn't notice how much it took her to ask him this. Hermione still hated Dumbledore, perhaps more then Rita, but she didn't need certain details getting out so for the moment he was the less harmful option.

"Good let's get started then," Rita said with a forced smile taking out her quick quotes quill.

"I'm sorry Ms. Skeeter, but unless if you put that quill away and write what I say as I say it I won't grant you your interview."

"Of course Ms. Granger." She practically snarled before putting her favored quill away and pulling out a normal one. "Now as a muggleborn student many readers will want to know how you tricked Headmaster Dumbledore's age line since you wouldn't have a family member who might know of an obscure spell to get around it."

"Is there a question in there Ms. Skeeter?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"How were you able to fool Headmaster Dumbledore's age line to enter the TriWizard Tournament?"

"Now why would I tell anyone that? That would just give other children way to get around the age line, and that wouldn't be very responsible of me, now would it?"

"Many won't think it was responsible of you to enter the Tournament."

"Perhaps, but it was my choice. Sorry Headmaster, but there were many more effective means you could have used to prevent under-aged students from being entered with or without their knowledge. Such as asking a ghost to keep watch on the goblet, or blocking off the goblet during the night making it so any wishing to enter would have to do it when the Great Hall was in use. Then Harry wouldn't have been entered against his own will."

"Harry Potter? You two are close?" Rita asked a familiar gleam in her eyes. Honestly she just hoped the woman would make sure to enter the things she said about the Headmaster who was looking at her a little put out that she was putting the blame of Harry being entered on him.

"He's like my brother. Both Harry and I are only children, and we both always wished for a sibling. When we became friends it was obvious that our wishes had been answered. Just like family should I would do _anything_ to protect him."

"Interesting. So Ms. Granger why did you enter the TriWizard Tournament?"

Giving a fake sweet smile she lied through her teeth, "I've always been called the Brightest witch of my age, so I guess academic curiosity. Am I bright enough to get through such a deadly tournament considering my handicap of not knowing all of the spells the older students will know? I guess you'll find out along with me."

"So the fame or money means nothing to you?"

"I could care less. Honestly I've seen the horror Harry's been put through when people think he likes being famous for surviving when his parents died, he hates the reason for his fame. Plus I'm pretty well off on my own, why would I need the prize money?"

She could see Rita's frustration and noticed when the sleazy witch realized she wouldn't be able to trick Hermione into giving anything away. Hopefully she would realize her veiled threat against her if Skeeter would dare do anything to hurt Harry.

"Thank you for the interview Ms. Granger. I have other champions to interview, so I guess we can cut this short now."

"Of course Ms. Skeeter."

Sighing she left the two who got on her nerves to their own devices. Honestly being so close to the two of them had made her skin crawl. She hoped Harry would remember her advice and not end up with a terrible article written about him once again. Otherwise Rita would learn just how much influence Hermione could have in the wizarding world.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. It was taking me a while to finish this chapter. I hadn't been a hundred percent certain of what I was going to write for her interview with Rita. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for reading and being such loyal fans with my sporadic updates. Also I am starting a new Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries fanfic, so I hope you will check it out :)**_


End file.
